Quien llamo a la cigüeña
by Witchmaju
Summary: Harry y Ginny llevan un tiempo juntos sin formalizar, hasta que ella tiene una noticia, pero que sucede el dia que Ginny va a contarselo?
1. El error

**N.A: Ninugno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, todos de J.K.Rowling**

**Notamía: Quisiera aclarar algo respecto del título, no lo copie de ningún lado,**** se me ocurrío cuando me acorde de una película que cuanta la historia de una joven pareja que esperan un bebe por primera vez (creo que la peli tenia un nombre parecido) . La aclaración la hago respecto a un review que me llego por el título que decia que hay otro fic con el mismo titulo, la verdad no sabia de la existencia de otro fic con este título en otra web, tampoco se el contenido, ya que no lo he leido. Bueno era eso nada más... Espero que les guste!**

**¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

**Capitulo uno: El error**

- ¿Harry? -

Alguien había entrado en su departamento y por la voz sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, también que la mujer que dormía a su lado sería un problema. Así tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible la despertó, con señas le indico que no hablara y que se metiera en el baño, cerro la puerta y la silencio con su varita.

- Harry, cariño estabas aquí- una joven pelirroja entro a su dormitorio fue derecho a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, mientras él sé hacia el dormido en su cama.

- Mmm- se estiro- ¿Qué hora es Ginn?

- Son como las nueve y media... –

- ¿Qué haces?- Harry se asusto al ver que Ginny comenzaba a levantar la ropa del piso

- Solo ordeno un poco- Ginny volvía a agacharse para levantar su túnica al hacerlo una bombacha roja muy diminuta cayo al suelo. Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta

- Este... yo... no sé que es eso- se disculpo saltando de su cama.

- ¿Qué? Señor Potter le informo que esto no es mío- Ginny había sacado su varita y la hacia flotar en el aire- Fui una estúpida

Ginny se acerco a la puerta del baño, Harry se acerco se interpuso entre ella y el picaporte.

-Quiero ir al baño a vomitar, déjame pasar

- No... es que estuve mal del estomago... eh... se descompuso el retrete... No seria agradable entrar...

Como tu quieras- Ginny tenia un mal presentimiento igualmente estaba muy dolida así que prefirió no decirle nada a Harry- Será mejor que me vaya

Ginny salió del departo de Harry sin decirle nada.

¡Fiu!- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del baño, por ella salió una joven mujer vestida en ropa interior y con sus largos cabellos negros sueltos. Harry debía hablar con Ginny, pero antes tenía que desacerse de aquella mujer, si no quería perder a su pelirroja preferida.

- ¿Quién era?

- ¿Cómo sabes que había alguien? Si silencie la puerta- pregunto mientras se vestía

- ¡Lo sabía! Me dijiste que no tenías novia...

- No era mi novia...

- ¿Entonces quien?

- Nadie... estaba solo... – volvía a mentir.

- Como quieras... Si no era tu novia y no era nadie... por que me encerraste

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti- Harry empezaba a enfadarse- Ahora por favor vete tengo que ir a la oficina

- Como quieras... Ya sabes donde encontrarme- la mujer se vistió solo con su túnica y salió del departamento dando un portazo

Si bien Harry y Ginny no salían oficialmente llevaban un largo tiempo frecuentándose. Para Harry la relación en un principio era del estilo informal, una relación donde era libre para seguir con su vida de soltero pero hacia tiempo que sus sentimiento dieron un giro de 180 grados. Sin embargo para Ginny era otra cosa, si bien conocía el cambio repentino de Harry con respecto a su soltería, aún le costaba creerle a Harry que solo eran ellos dos.

Aquella mañana de primavera había ido a verlo sin previo aviso para darle una grata noticia pero al encontrar esa ropa intima definitivamente se arrepintió de no haber anunciado su visita y también le confirmaba que había sido una incrédula en creer en las mentiras de Harry. Al dejar el departamento de Harry fue a hablar con su amiga Hermione, quien estaba de licencia por maternidad, acaba de dar a luz a su segunda hija.

- ¡Tita Ginny!- su sobrino de seis años, Ethan, le abrió la puerta. Ethan era el primogénito de su hermano Ron y Hermione, el niño era idéntico a su padre tenia los mismos ojos, las mismas pecas, el típico color de pelo Weasley y por suerte la nariz de su madre.

- Ethan- Ginny lo alzo en sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- ¡No!- el pequeñín la empujo con sus bracitos- No me gustan los besos

- ¿Y sí te doy un chocolate de Honeydukes?

- ¡Me casaría contigo!

Ginny dejo a su sobrino en el piso y le entrego el chocolate que solía llevarle cada vez que iba a la casa de su hermano, a pesar de que a Hermione mucho no le agradaba la idea.

- Pero no le digas a tu madre... ¿Dónde esta?

- No... promesa de sobrino- Ethan puso su meñique en forma de gancho y Ginny engancho el suyo- En el living dándole de comer a la maricona de mi hermana

Ginny sonrió, cerro la puerta de entrada y fue de la mano al living con Ethan. Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón alimentando a la bebe. Levanto la vista y luego miro ceñuda el chocolate en la mano de su hijo.

- Ginny... ya sabes que no me gusta eso-

- Hola Herm... yo también estoy bien- le sonrió.

- Bueno yo me voy...

- Ah no pequeño glotón dame ese chocolate y después si te podes ir

Ethan le dio de mala gana el chocolate a su madre y luego salió de la habitación protestando

- ¿Qué te paso Ginn?- Hermione se había vuelto a su amiga

- Tan mal me veo- Ginny se sentó en un sillón frente a Hermione, miraba con ternura a su pequeña sobrina – Como ha crecido...

- Y sí... no para de comer- Hermione la desprendió de su pecho la acuno en sus brazos- Se quedará dormida... siempre lo hace después de comer... Me vas a contar o no a que se debe tu visita tan mañanera

- Es Harry

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Oh, Ginn te he dicho miles de veces que no te convenía...

- Es que no puedo evitarlo... Además... – Ginny se tapaba el rostro de las manos y comenzó a llorar- Estoy embarazada

- ¡EMBARAZADA!- gritó una voz masculina.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Le gusto? **

**Envienmen su Review con criticas constructivas o no, si les gusto o no, si continuo o no! Con lo que deseen! Esperos sus lechuzas! Gracias por su tiempo!**

**Saludos! Que sigan bien!**

**Witch Maju**


	2. El padre

**N.A.: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados (excepto por los que invente) son míos, son de J.K.Rowling**

Capítulo II: El padre

El que había entrado en la habitación con Ethan en brazos y en shorts y remera era su hermano Ron que ahora la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Embarazada¿Qué estas embarazada?- Ron tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

- Creo que llevare a los niños al cuarto- propuso Hermione tomando a Ethan y llevándose a sus bebes fuera de escena

- ¿De quién es?- Ron se dejo caer en el sillón que había dejado Hermione- Ginn no recuerdo haberte visto con algún novio...

Ginny no dejaba de llorar, saco sus manos de su rostro, Ron pudo ver que tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos.

- No te lo puedo decir... Le harías daño- Ginny no podía decirle a su hermano que esperaba un bebe de su mejor amigo, pondría en riesgo la amistad entre dos personas a quienes ella amaba.

- Si ni siquiera sé quien es... – Ron le suplicaba- Vamos dime quien es...

- Ya Ron, déjala- Hermione entro y rodeo con uno de sus brazos a su amiga- ¿Estas segura?

- Ya llevo tres semanas de atraso... – Ginny seguí lagrimeando- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Primero asegurémonos de que lo estas-

- ¡Hermione!- Ron la miro- ¡Tu lo sabes! Dime quien es el padre

- Eso no me corresponde... Ginn tendrá sus razones... Ve y tráeme mi botiquín

Ron se fue protestando pero tenia muchas ganas de confirmar el estado de su hermana. Hermione espero a oír que Ron subía las escaleras.

- ¿Él no lo sabe?- Ginny afirmo con su cabeza

- ¿Qué haré?

- Yo creo que deberías habérselo dicho...

Ginny le contó a su amiga lo sucedido unas horas antes en el departamento de Harry.

- ¡Oh Ginn! Cuanto lo siento...

- No, más que yo- Ginny intento ponerse de pie pero se sentía muy pesada- Debo irme...

- Ah no tú té quedas- Ron apareció con el botiquín de Hermione- Antes me decís quién es el padre

- No puedo Ron... no insistas no ahora... – tomo fuerza y se levanto

- Un minuto Ginn... déjame preparar la poción Evaluna, estará en unos minutos- Hermione revolvía en el cofre.

Ginny solo pensaba en él y en su bebe, mientras observaba como Hermione preparaba la poción y Ron caminaba impaciente de un lado al otro hablándose así mismo en voz baja. Había sido una tonta en haberlo hecho sin cuidados especiales, su madre le había contando miles de métodos anticonceptivos, pero aquella noche se había dejado llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentía por aquel morocho de ojos verdes y no se detuvo en meditar las consecuencias.

- ¡Listo!- Hermione le acerco una copa con un liquido verdoso- Bébetelo

- Y luego... me dirás quien es el padre- insistió Ron

- Ya Ron... no es el momento...

Ginny tomo la copa y se lo bebió de un solo trago tratando de no sentir el desagradable olor. Sintió que algo se movía en su vientre y un gran calor en sus manos.

- Ahora muéstrame tus palmas- le indico Hermione

Ginny le hizo caso a su amiga, extendió sus palmas, estaban totalmente blancas sin ningún signo pero en unos instantes en su mano derecha se dibujo un circulo celeste.

- ¡Será un niño!- exclamo alegre Hermione- El círculo significa que lo estas y el color el sexo del bebé...

- Ahora me acuerdo... el último había sido rosa- dijo Ron mirando la mano de su hermana.

- ¿Sé ira?-

- Claro... en unos segundos... Ahora Ginn...

- ¿Qué?

- Será mejor que hables con él... tiene derecho a saberlo es el padre y además...

- ¿CÓMO¡Ese degenerado no lo sabe!- Ron miraba a Hermione y luego a Ginny

- No- respondió Ginny tímidamente- Aún no...

- Ginn me estoy impacientando... dime por favor quien es...-insitió Ron

- Es... – Ginny miro a Hermione en busca de apoyo- Harry...

- ¿Harry? No será Harry Potter- Ron miro alternadamente a Hermione

- ¿A cuantos Harrys conoces hermanito?

- ¡Voy a matarlo!

- ¡No, tu no mataras a nadie!- lo freno Hermione- Ellos son grandes y sabrán manejarlo

- Pero que dirán mis padres...

- ¡Mamá!- pensó Ginny- No había pensado en ellos...

- Ellos entenderán... Habrá tiempo para explicarles... Ahora Ginny será mejor que hables con Harry

- ¡Yo te acompaño!- Ron con su varita se cambio de ropa

- ¡Ah no! Tú té quedas, ellos tienen que hablarlo solos- Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada a su marido.

Ginny se despidió de su hermano y su amiga, se marcho rumbo al ministerio allí estaría él seguramente trabajando. Debía hablar con Harry.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo )**

**Agradezco los Reviews de Sailor Alluminem Siren, Chibi Kinomoto Sakura y Medea Circe! Muchisimas gracias chicas! )**

**Gracias por su tiempo! Les robo un poco más para los Reviews! ;-)**

**Witch Maju**


	3. La propuesta

**NA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de JKRowling. (Salvo por los que salieron de mi)**

* * *

**Capitulo III: La propuesta**

Harry se cambio apresuradamente y salió corriendo detrás de Ginny para explicarle todo. Había sido un estúpido en aceptar el estar una noche con aquella mujer _¿Y por qué estúpida razón había aceptado? _Era una pregunta a la que aún no encontraba respuestas.

Después de todo el tiempo que le había sido fiel a la mujer que amaba. Harry llevaba casi un año sin estar con nadie más que Ginny pero claro ella no lo sabía, ella aún pensaba que Harry era un soltero empedernido, sin solución, sin embargo él creía que era momento de sentar cabeza; por más que le digiera a Ginny que solo estaba con ella, ella no lograba creerle.

Pero había llegado el momento de hablar como gente grande y hacer la gran pregunta, también de hacer varias promesas, conocía el carácter de Ginny no se lo perdonaría muy fácilmente tampoco aceptaría así como si nada su propuesta.

Sabia donde habría ido Ginny, siempre que estaba mal acudida sin duda alguna a Hermione. Hermione era la única que sabia de su relación, pues temían que Ron hiciera alguna locura si se enteraba que su mejor amigo salía con su hermana menor y peor aún era el pasado de soltero de Harry que muy bien conocía Ron. No llego a la casa de su amigo que la vio salir por la puerta.

- ¡Ginny!- le grito corriendo hacia ella

Ginny lo vio y se quedo inmóvil delante de la puerta cerrada.

- Ginny yo... lo siento... de verdad que lo siento...

- ¿Qué lo sientes?- Ginny no sabia si enojarse o no- Fui una estúpida... Me has tomado el pelo todo este tiempo... De tu boca no salieron más que mentiras...

- Yo... – la interrumpió

- No digas nada, estoy cansada de tus excusas- Ginny se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba sin embargo no dejo de hablar- Ahora escúchame...

- No- la volvió a interrumpir la miro a los ojos y vio que estaban rojos- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Encima me preguntas- Ginny volvía a sentir sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Harry se la veía difícil así que intento lo que solía hacer para que ella aceptara sus disculpas. La tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia él intento besarla pero

- No- ella le puso una mano en la boca- No, un beso no me hará cambiar de opinión... déjame hablar...

- No, primero quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue solo una aventura

- ¿Solo una aventura!- Ginny lo miraba sin saber que decir o pensar.

- Me deje llevar por el momento... no sé que me paso... yo no quería... realmente no quería...

- Por supuesto que no- ironizó la chica

- Te pido perdón por Merlín... ¡Ginny yo te amo!- grito Harry

- Pero eso no lo pensaste antes de acostarte con esa mujerzuela- le espeto Ginny- Ahora escúchame a mí...

Harry veía que no había forma de convencerla así que no tuvo opción que escupir su pregunta, saco de su bolsillo una cajita roja aterciopelada y la abrió delante de los ojos de Ginny, quien al parecer había perdido el habla

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Eh?- Ginny lo miro incrédulamente

- Yo entendería si me dices que no... pero...

- ¿Qué?- Ginny estaba aturdida- Nunca pensé que me lo pedirías pero...

- Yo sabia que había un pero... Mira otra forma de formalizar lo nuestro no encontré...Otra forma de mostrarte cuanto te amo... De verdad que te amo, eres la única persona que amo en el mundo, no me imagino la vida sin ti...

Harry la beso, Ginny pensaba que era una tonta en querer aceptar su propuesta, encima no le había dicho nada del bebé todavía.

- Harry... ¿Estás seguro de lo que me decís?

-Nunca estuve tan seguro en mi vida- Harry tenia que decir algo convincente- Totalmente... Te prometo que no volveré a frecuentar a ninguna otra chica, solo tu y yo, solo dos nadie más... Te lo prometo Ginn..

- No me lo prometas a mí, prometéselo a él- Ginny se puso una mano en su vientre, levanto su mirada hasta encontrar aquellos ojos verdes- Estoy embarazada

- ¿Qué? No puede ser... ¿Cómo? No es posible- Harry estaba desconcertado

- Como fue... creo que lo entiendes bien...

- Ginny yo no sabia...

- Acabo de confirmarlo, Hermione me ayudo...

- ¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes para tener un bebé?

- ¿Qué insinúas Harry Potter?- Ginny lo miro con la frente fruncida

- Nada... es que no se... no caigo...

- ¡Yo te haré caer!- Ron había aparecido en el marco de la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, Hermione intentaba detenerlo.

- ¿Ron?-

- No tu abuela- Ron echaba chispas detrás de Hermione- ¿Cómo te atreves? Primero le pones un dedo encima, luego la embarazas, luego le propones casamiento, le haces promesas y insinúas no tenerlo... No puedo creerlo de vos...

Ron se zafo de Hermione y noqueó a su amigo. ¡RON! Les gritaron las chicas. Entre Ginny y Hermione entraron a Harry y lo sentaron en el living. Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Ron, Ginny se sentó junto a Harry

- No me mires así- le espeto Ron- Se lo merecía

- ¡Enervate!- le apunto Hermione a Harry para que éste recuperara el conocimiento.

- Eh... ¡Auch mi cabeza!

- Creo tener algo... Ron no te acerques a Harry y Harry no te muevas

Por un momento nadie hablo, Ethan apareció al despertarse por el alboroto.

- ¿Qué pacho?- dijo bostezando

- Nada hijito- le respondió su madre- Ron por favor llévalo a la cocina... prepara unos emparedados...

- No, no me iré tengo que hablar con Harry

- Dino Harry- Ethan había notado la presencia de su padrino- ¿Qué té pacho?

- Nada Ethan... ve con tu padre- Harry deseaba que Ron desapareciera

Ron al no tener otra alternativa se llevó a Ethan hacia la cocina. Hermione le puso una espesa poción violeta sobre el ojo derecho de Harry.

- Creo que debería dejarlos solos- Sin decir más nada le paso el pote a Ginny y se fue con Ron.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Yo terminando mi ultima semana de vacaciones de la facultad **

**Les gusto? Espero que si! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Gracias a todos los que me dajaron Reviwes! Y Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia! Y Gracias a todos los que me dejaran Reviews! P**

**Felices Pascuas! o como diria Dobby... Felices HarrryPascuas! )**

**Witch Maju**


	4. Una cajita

**NAI: Antes que nada queria pedir mil disculpas por mi atraso en la actualizacion del fic por eso a mode de perdon les obsequio tres capitulos seguidos )**

**NA II: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JKRowling.**

**Capítulo IV: Una cajita**

Harry miraba con su ojo sano a Ginny que ahora le ponía más de esa poción. Ginny aparto la vista, aparto la poción y con una de sus manos acaricio sus largos cabellos, sin mirar un punto fijo.

- Gin...- Harry acariciola cabellera de Ginny hasta que su mano encontró la de ella y la tomo- Gin- beso la mano

- Harry... ¿Cómo pudiste?- Ginny lo miraba con ojos brillosos

- Ginny yo, fui un estúpido... quiero decir soy un estúpido... perdóname no debí haber dicho eso...

- Realmente eres un estúpido... además de lo que piensas de nuestro bebe... ¡Como pudiste estar con esa mujer!

- Ah ella no tiene importancia... me deje llevar por el momento... Fue un terrible error

- ¡Claro el señor ahora no puede controlarse¿Por quien me tomas Harry Potter?

Ginny se paro de un salto se quedo mirándolo con ojos furiosos y las manos en la cintura. Harry se paro e intento a acercarse, sin dejar de recordar cuanto Ginny se parecia a la Señora Weasley, quien era casi como una madre para él.

- No te atrevas- Ginny lo señalaba con su dedo- ¡No te me acerques!

- Pero Ginny déjame explicarte...

- ¡NO! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUNA DE TUS EXCUSAS SON TODAS MENTIRAS... Ahora por favor vete no quiero volver a verte

- Pero Ginny... Ya te he perdí una vez por una noble y estúpida razón, no volveré a perderte por una estúpida e inmadura razón... Ginny por favor - suplicaba Harry

- ¡Vete de una vez!- le grito Ginny con lágrimas en sus mejillas

- Ginny...- insistía Harry

- Ya has oído a mi hermana- Ron abrazaba a su hermana- Por favor Harry vete, mañana hablaremos...

Harry sin decir más nada abrió la boca para acotar algo pero al ver la mirada inquisitante de Ron opto por irse antes de marcharse dejo la cajita de terciopelo rojo sobre la chimenea, delante de una fotografía de cuando Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron iban a Hogwarts, Harry se marcho.

- ¿Qué haré Ron?- Ginny lloraba en brazos de su hermano

- No se que decirte Ginny, tú eres mi hermana y él mi mejor amigo... Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad... Además el siempre me dijo que te ama... nunca lo escuche ser tan sincero con respecto a una mujer... – Ginny lo miraba confundida- No se con quien lo encontraste pero habrá sido su ultima ex... se que todavía anda medio obsesiva con Harry... pero el no la quiere de eso estoy seguro...

- ¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

- Una vez hace mucho tiempo... Harry me dijo que solo se podría casarse con alguien como mi hermana... Si tu Ginny otra hermana no tengo...

- Pero no entiendo...

- Piénsalo Ginny... Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres y será mejor que no hables con mama por el momento

- Gracias

- Solo piénsalo- Ron se acerco a la chimenea agarro algo que Ginny no pudo ver y se lo puso en sus manos, era la cajita de terciopelo rojo.

- Ron...- Ron se dio vuelta antes de marcharse- ¿Por qué le pegaste?

- Para acomodarle un poco las ideas... – contesto con una sonrisa.

Ginny apenas sonrió, sin pensarlo, sin saber lo que hacia Ginny guardo en su bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo rojo a pesar de que aún estaba confundida y aturdida. Y si todo lo que había dicho Harry y su hermano era cierto, que fue culpa de aquella mujer lo que había visto esa mañana en el departamento de Harry, si era cierto que por un año de los dos que mantenían en secreto su relación Harry solo estuvo con ella¿qué iba a hacer¿Iba a dejar que su bebe creciera sin un padre¿Iba a dejar que el bebe de Harry no tuviera un padre como no lo tuvo él? Ginny no podía negar que deseaba casarse con Harry pero él había sido un tonto al expresar su opinión sobre el bebe que esperaba Ginny. Se excuso con Hermione por no querer comer y salió a dar un paseo para pensar con más tranquilidad, definitivamente ese día no iría a trabajar.


	5. Aquel extraño

**NA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de JKRowling.**

**Capitulo V: Aquel extraño**

Ginny caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle sin saber muy bien a donde ir ni a quien acudir. Su amiga Hermione le había advertido varias veces sobre la conducta de Harry y otras veces la dejaba en el limbo cuando le contaba las incontables veces que Harry le había asegurado que a ella, por Ginny, jamás le haría daño. Las palabras de Ron hacían eco en su cabeza, se dejo sentar en un banco del parque a cual había llegado sin explicarse como.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Ginny levanto la vista delante de ella había una hermosa niña de unos cinco años tenía brillantes ojos verdes y cabellos rojos- No, llores...

- Hola...- le sonrió Ginny- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lorien- la niña le alcanzo un hermoso diente de león- No, llores más... sos muy bonita... – Ginny le sonrió

- ¿Estas sola?- le pregunto Ginny notando que no era normal que un niña tan pequeña estuviese sola en una plaza- ¿Dónde esta tu mama¿O tu papa?

- Tu te pareces a mi mami...

- ¡Lorien¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te alejaras de mi?- le reprocho un joven de cabellos negros- ¡Por al amor de Dios!- al parecer el joven no noto la presencia de Ginny

- Estaba con ella... ahora no llora-

- ¿Eh?- el muchacho miro a Ginny- Perdónela... discúlpeme... ya saben como son los niños...

- No se preocupe esta todo bien- dijo Ginny limpiándose los ojos- Soy Ginny Weasley

- Tom Phoux- estrecho la mano de Ginny- Disculpe a mi hija... desde la muerte de...

- Ah- Ginny comprendió- No se preocupe... estoy bien... bueno igual ya me iba...

- ¿Ya?- se sobresalto Tom- Este... ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te paso¿Qué es lo que hace llorar a tan bella dama?- Ginny lo miro- Uy... perdón soy un metido... no debí...

- No- dijo Ginny por alguna extraña razón le entraron ganas de contarle todo lo que pasaba a ese extraño que tenía al lado- Tiene una hija muy bonita... – Ginny miro hacia las hamacas donde jugaba la niña- Debe parecerse a su madre...

- Sí... es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella...- Tom miro a su hija- Todos dicen que se parece a su madre de niña... tal vez un día cuando sea toda una mujer sea como su madre...

- Seguramente- Fueron unos segundos de silencio cuando Ginny sin entender el porque, el como, ni nada le relato todo lo sucedió con Harry desde su corto noviazgo en su quinto año de colegio hasta el de su embarazo y la propuesta de matrimonio, obviando solo los detalles de que era una bruja. Al terminar de hablar se sintió mas aliviada.

- ¿Sabes?- Tom la miro a los ojos- Con la madre de Lorien nos paso algo parecido... pero lamentablemente ella murió cuando Lorien tenia un año... Días antes nos peleamos por una tontería, por ser inmaduros, por no pensar en Lorien...

- Lo siento mucho... – se apeno Ginny desviando la mirada...

- Catherin nunca supo lo mucho que deseaba casarme con ella... Pero acá estoy con mi pequeña, el único recuerdo vivo que tengo de Catherin...

- No sabía... no pensé... que ella... lo siento... No debí decir nada- se disculpo enseguida Ginny.

- Hay veces en las que es mejor no decir nada- Tom se puso de pie y llamo a Lorien- Espero que tengas suerte con tu novio... Adiós Ginny... espero volverte a ver – Alzó a Lorien

- Adiós- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro, le devolvió el saludo a Lorien, quien la saludaba con la mano por encima del hombro de su padre. Ginny metió su mano en el bolsillo encontrándose con la cajita de terciopelo rojo, al levantar la vista Tom y Lorien habían desaparecido.


	6. Una charla

**NA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino que son de JKRowling**

**Capítulo VI: Una charla**

Mientras Harry caminaba a su oficina en el Ministerio pensaba en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir casi pierde la amistad con su amigo Ron, la propuesta que le hizo a Ginny, la noticia de Ginny que esperaba un hijo suyo... Iba a ser padre, era una frase que retumbaba en su cabeza ¿pero dejaría que su hijo no tuviera un padre como no lo tuvo él¿Dejaría que ese bebe, su hijo, creciera lejos de él¿Dejaría que creciera con un padre ausente cuando en realidad estaba presente? _Definitivamente, no, era su respuesta._ Debía explicarle a Ginny que la noche anterior con Ludmila había sido todo un mal error del que se arrepentía cada segundo que pasaba, a cada paso que daba, tenía que explicarle que nunca más volvería a suceder una cosa así, tenía que hacerle saber que quería casarse con ella, Ginny debía saber que la amaba y que deseaba criar a su bebe junto a ella.

- ¡Harry!- Al darse vuelta hacia la derecha Harry vio a Hermione seguida de Ron saliendo de una las chimeneas del Ministerio.

- ¿Le paso algo a Ginny?- pregunto preocupado por la presencia de sus amigos.

- No, esta bien... si no tenemos en cuanto lo de hace unos minutos- respondió Ron

- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su marido

- Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¿Ahora? Tengo que presentarme en la oficina si aún quiero conservar mi empleo...-

- Si, tendrá que ser ahora- Hermione lo miro severamente- Escribe un memorando...

- Esta bien... sino me queda otra opción...- suspiro Harry, enviando antes de dejar el Ministerio un memorando para su jefe.

Los tres se metieron en la pequeña cabina de teléfono que solía verse desde la entrada del mundo muggle, irían a la confitería que estaba a unas cuadras del Ministerio. Enseguida la cabina comenzó le ascenso, al llegar a la calle muggle, "Gracias por su visita", dijo una voz femenina antes que los tres salieran un poco más escupidos de la cabina.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería, Harry no sabia que decir, se atrevio a ver a sus amigos, quienes caminaban de la mano y se miraban mutuamente cuando notaban que Harry los veía. Al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta junto a la ventana.

- Buenas tardes¿Qué van a tomar?- una joven mujer con delantal y un vestido rosa se acerco con un anotador en la mano

- Un café para mí- contesto Harry- ¿Hermione que vas a tomar?

- Un capuccino

- Para mi cerveza de manteca-

- ¿Perdón? Dijo cerveza de que...- dijo la mujer dejando de escribir y mirando a Ron

- Nada, mejor será otro café...

- Ya se los traigo

Harry no se atrevía a ver ni a Ron ni a Hermione, estaba perdido mirando por la ventana. Había perdido su oportunidad con Ginny, quizás no, pero sabia que si sus amigos estaban allí era para hablar de ella y del bebe. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con alguien sobre su relación de Ginny, ya ni se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que hablo con Ron sobre el tema, ni que hablar con Hermione, pues ella solo le hacia planteos como "Será mejor que la cuides", "No la vuelvas a lastimar", "Ginny volvió a llorar ¿qué le hiciste?". Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, las mismas advertencias, los mismos consejos, no hagas esto, no lo otro, piénsalo bien, cuídala. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la camarera llego con el pedido, le pago espero a que se alejara y miro a sus amigos.

- Fue idea de ella- dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

- Ginny esta mal, esta confundida... No sabe que hacer...

- Yo tampoco- interrumpió Harry- No se que hacer para que me perdone

- Harry me parece excelente la idea de que se casen- empezó Ron- Pero no se si será fácil para Ginny perdonarte esta vez... Hermione me puso al día...

- Ron te debo una disculpa

- Estará todo bien siempre y cuando no vuelva ver llorar a mi hermana- Ron le extendió una mano pero Harry se puso de pie y lo abrazo- Este... perdón por lo del ojo

- Gracias, fue de gran ayuda, igual ya esta mejor... – contesto Harry

- Hermione me contó todo... es cierto hacia un año que no te veía con nadie... nunca pensé... y también decías que no te viera con nadie no significaba que estabas solo...ahora entiendo por que me preguntabas tantas vecesquepenseba volvias a salir con Ginny...

- Solo fue lo justo y necesario- dijo Hermione algo cohibida- Pero pedirle matrimonio no es forma de pedir perdón y dejar todo atrás... hay cicatrices que no cierran tan fácil...

- ¿Entonces como?- le espeto Harry- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Deberías hablar con ella... cuando este más tranquila- añadió Ron al ver la cara de Harry

- ¡Lo intente!- suspiro Harry- No quiero perderme el embarazo de Ginny, es mi hijo!

- Lo sabemos Harry- dijo Hermione- Sabemos que tu la quieres y que no quieres perderla, pero nunca lo volviste a demostrar como la vez en el funeral de...- Hermione hizo una pausa- Dumbledore...

- Y además están tus padres Ron- miro a su amigo para cambiar de tema. La despedida en el funeral había sido para proteger a Ginny de Voldemort y ahora que ya no estaba, teniendo la seguridad de ser feliz, iba a desaprovecharla- Siempre tan buenos conmigo y mira como les pago...

- Eso es lo de menos, creo que una vez que se arregle todo estarán chochos que vuelvas a la familia- dijo Ron- Ahora Harry ¿Te acordas cuando me dijiste que tenía que jugarme por Hermione?- Hermione se sonrojo- ¿Te acordas que me dijiste que debía demostrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto deseaba estar con ella? Gracias a ti ahora tengo una bella mujer a mi lado y dos niños maravillosos...

- Sí... soy un miserable- agacho la cabeza- No soy capaz ni de seguir mis propios consejos...

- Harry siempre hiciste lo que quisiste- Hermione lo miro- Pero llego la hora de pensar no solo en ti sino también en Ginny y el bebe, ambos te necesitan, sobre todo Ginny

- Tienes razón... Los dos... Tengo que pensar por los tres... Debo dejar de ser tan egoísta. Y tan estúpido...

Harry no dijo más nada se levanto de la mesa y se fue a trabajar dejando solos a sus amigos y alegrándose de que éstos no lo siguieran. Ya que definitivamente tenía que meditar a solas.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Antes que nada queria volver a disculparme por mi atraso en la actualizacion del fic, es que con la facultad y el trabajo, ando bastante apretada de tiempos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos capitulos, espero sus opiniones, crticas, consejos, etc... en fin sus Reviews! ;-)**

**Saludos Mágicos! **

**Witch Maju**

**Pd: Gracias por su tiempo!**


	7. Un rival

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes mensionados me pertenecen, excepto por aquellos salidos de mi cabecita, el resto son mastra registrada de J.KRowling.**

**Capítulo VII¿Un rival?**

Esa mañana Ginny se levanto sobre la hora pues había pasado una noche terrible. Se había levantado varias veces en la noche para ir a vomitar y le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño con tantas cosas rondándole la cabeza.

-¿No piensas desayunar?- le pregunto su madre al bajar a la cocina aún no le había contado nada a sus padres y tampoco lo haría hasta hablar bien con Harry.

- Comeré algo en el trabajo... ¿Y papá?

- Te espera en la chimenea del ministerio

- Adiós- saludo a su madre- Llegaré tarde...

- Cuídate- su madre corrió a abrazarla. El abrazo de su madre la reconforto como siempre cuando más lo necesitaba a pesar de no saber bien que le sucedía, su madre siempre sabia cuando Ginny necesitaba afecto materno y lo que más apreciaba era que también sabía cuando era mejor no hacer preguntas. Al llegar junto a la chimenea arrojo los polvos flú y unas grandes llamas verdes aparecieron, se metió en ellas, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago.

- ¡Al Ministerio de la Magia!-

Salió mareada en la chimenea del Ministerio, allí a unos metros la esperaba su padre, quien se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse. A Ginny se le nublo un poco la vista antes de que la luz se apagara.

- ¡Ginny!- gritaron varias voces a su lado

- ¿Ginny estas bien?- le pregunto su padre-Ginny despierta– Ginny lo podía oír pero sus ojos se sentía muy pesadas como para abrirlos- Harry cuídala por favor

- Si señor Weasley- la voz de Harry le llego de un lejano lugar.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, Harry la sostenía en brazos y frente a ellos estaba parado Tom, quien hizo aparecer una silla, con ayuda de ambos logro tomar asiento.

- Gracias...- miro alternativamente a Harry y a Tom, mientrás se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y trataba de esconderce de la vista de los dos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Tom poniendole una mano en su hombro- ¿Ginny?

- Perdón... pero vos quién sos...- Harry lo aparto pues éste se había acercado a Ginny para hablarle más cerca, lo que lo irritaba.

- Tom Phoux...- le estiro una mano que Harry no estrecho- ¿Tu eres?

- Si soy Harry Potter el futuro marido de Ginny- Ginny se alegro que su padre no estuviese allí para escuchar las palabras de Harry de lo contrario se hubiese armado una terrible confusión y para colmo se habia tomado la modestia de decidir por ella.

- Ginny no me dijiste que Harry Potter era tu novio... – dijo de manera despectiva Tom

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?- Harry miro severamente a Ginny

- Nos conocimos en el parque...

- Basta... – Ginny finalmente hablo antes de que Harry pudiera decir alguna otra tontería- Conocí ayer a Tom... No sabia que trabajas aquí tampoco que eras mago..

- Ni yo que tu una bruja

- Ginny, por que no vamos a San Mungo- sugirió Harry quien tenia muchas ganas de alejarla de ese hombre por una extraña razón una bestia muy parecida a un escreguto de cola explosiva se le despertó en las entrañas

- Estoy bien Harry, no tengo nada raro, sabes bien lo que me pasa- lo miro a los ojos- Ahora si me permites debo ir a mi oficina...- intento levantarse pero los brazos de Harry la sostuvieron para que no resbalara de la silla.

- Aquí esta- su padre llego con una enfermera.

La enfermera le tomo la presión mientras le hacia ciertas preguntas algo incomodas, termino por darle un vaso de una extraña poción revitalizante

- Ahora por favor señorita no salga de su casa sin comer la próxima- fue el consejo de la enfermera antes de alejarse de la escena y al ver que Ginny ya recuperaba color.

- Gracias Harry- le dijo Arthur Weasley- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace rato que no te vemos por casa... Ven a cenar este domingo Molly estará muy contenta de verte...

- Harry tiene cosas que hacer- contesto Ginny, poniéndose de pie ya con mas fuerzas- Será mejor que vaya a mi oficina...

- Te acompaño se apresuro a decir Tom en el camino compraremos algo para comer-

- Ah... disculpa... Arthur Weasley, mi padre- Ginny señalo a su padre- Tom Phoux

- Encantado señor Weasley, tiene una hija muy bonita- dijo estrechando la mano del señor Weasley quien esbozo una sonrisa de cortesía y prefirió quedarse junto a Harry, mientras su hija se alejaba.

Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con furia pero tampoco podía quedar mal con el señor Weasley quien se quedo de pie a su lado hablándole sobre los últimos enfrentamientos contra mortífagos, mientras caminaban Harry no dejaba de pensar en Ginny y en aquel hombre quienes se les habían adelantado bastante. Al llegar al piso de la oficina de Aurors vio que Ginny se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de Tom, el escreguto comenzó a transformarse en un colacuerno húngaro.

- ¡Nos vemos esta noche!- le grito Tom a Ginny cuando Harry paso a su lado, la bestia que aún tenia dentro salió de sus entrañas

- Tu no iras a ningún lado con ese- le dijo Harry a Ginny tomándola fuertemente del brazo antes que ésta pudiera entrar a su oficina.

- ¡Suéltame!- dijo Ginny agitando su brazo- ¡Me haces daño!

- Ya la oíste- nuevamente Tom volvía a entrometerse- Déjala

- Esto no es asunto tuyo- le espeto Harry soltando el brazo de Ginny- ¿Y tu quien te crees para invitar a salir a mi mujer!

- Tenía entendido que ya no salían- dijo Tom tranquilamente

- ¿Quién dijo eso?- se extraño Harry

- Harry basta... – suplicó Ginny quien por un lado se alegraba un poco por los celos que le demostraba Harry mientras que por el otro pensaba que era un idiota e inmaduro

- Pero Gin...

Ginny estaba cansada de escuchar a Harry, ni hablar de lo ridículo que le quedaba hacerse justo ahora con el papel de noviecito celoso, por lo que no lo pensó e hizo lo que debió hacer el día anterior, le dio un fuerte cachetazo en la mejilla que dejo a Harry tan aturdido como atontado.

- Gi... nny...- dijo entrecortadamente- Yo

- Vete Harry- Ginny no lloraba pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza y Harry por primera vez lo pudo ver. Mientrás Ginny parecía ver algo de arrepentimiento en esos dos ojitos verdes.

- Ya oíste a la dama- dijo Tom entrando en la oficina de Ginny detrás de ella y cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

Harry esta más que confundido la cachetada que recibió de Ginny fue peor que haber recibido un balde de agua fría. Esa tarde se la paso mandándole memoradums a Ginny persuadiéndola de que no saliera con ese Tom hasta llego a enviarle flores, bombones, caramelos, dientes de león y todo lo que pudieron mandarle de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. Pero parecía ser que nada de todo lo que le había mandado la haría cambiar de opinión, pues solo obtenida la misma respuesta: _"Por favor Harry no me lo hagas más difícil, Ginny"_

Harry volvía caminando por el Londres muggle después de un aburrido día de trabajo donde se la paso escribiendo notitas para Ginny dejando de lados los formularios y fichas que debia completar para la oficina. Caminaba cabizbajo pensando en que escribirle esa noche, había escrito tantos mensajes que ya se le habían acabado las ideas, sin embargo no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ni siquiera después de haberla visto con ese Tom cenando en un restaurante muggle.

Ginny jugaba con su comida, había ordenando carré de cerdo con puré de papas, Tom le había insistido tanto en ir a cenar esa noche que opto por aceptar, a pesar de que otra persona también había insistido para que no lo hiciera y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que lo había aceptado más por despecho y rencor a otro que por lo bien que realmente la pasaba. Tomo no había dejado de hacer chistes sobre muggles y magos y contar divertidas anécdotas sobre su hija y él en un campamento muggle.

- Ginny... ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eh...- Ginny se había quedado mirando por la ventana hacia la vereda de enfrente creyó ver a Harry le sonrió a Tom- Disculpa creí que... no importa...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- insistió Tom poniendo una mano sobre su mano libre que descansaba sobre la mesa- Apenas tocaste tu comida, debes alimentarte bien...

- Sí- aparto su mano para tomar el cuchillo y comenzar a comer, ninguno dijo más nada.

* * *

**Hola! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, les cuento que por suerte me libre de los examenes, ya los rendi y bien, ahora tengo unas mini vacaciones, pues en la facu si pero no en el trabajo, pero que se le va a hacer no siempre se puede todo en la vida P **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo prometo actualizar pronto... **

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews! Y por su paciencia y tiempo! Exitos y besitos!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo )**

**Witch Maju**


	8. El duelo

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados, excepto por los mios, el resto pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.**

**Capítulo VIII: El duelo **

Ginny saldría aquel viernes por la noche con Tom, le había insistido tanto después de su última y única cena, que no le quedo otra opción además no le vendría mal salir un poco después de una larga jornada de trabajo. No tenía idea de a donde la llevaría por lo que optó por unos cómodos jeans, que empezaban a ajustarle un poco, _"Tendré que cambiar el guardarropas"_ penso al verse de perfil en el espejo, una camisa de mangas largas celestes y una campera de jean con corderito.

- Ginny, hija llego otro paquete- si madre entro en su habitación con una pequeña caja celeste sin tarjeta, sin embargo sabia muy bien quién se lo envía. Sin duda alguna se la enviaba Harry, al parecer no había perdido las esperanzas ni se había cansado, solo noto que esta vez no había enviado ni tarjeta ni carta a diferencias de los incontables regalos que ya le había regalado; los cuales Ginny guardaba en su viejo baúl de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué es Ginny?- pregunto con curiosidad su madre, Ginny le dio la espalda antes de abrirlo.

- Solo más chocolates- mintió cerrando la caja donde había los primeros escarpines celestes que recibía, debajo de la tapa había una foto de ella con Harry en La Medriguera unos años atrás. Los estaba guardando en el baúl cuando su madre hizo una pregunto bastante incomoda.

- ¿No hay alguno de coco?-

- Este...- miro hacia su habitación- Sobre mi mesa de luz hay una caja abierta... estos los guardo para mañana- dijo cerrando el baúl sin antes darle un vistazo a una caja de terciopelo roja que estaba tirada en el fondo.

- Tampoco agradecerás esta- dijo su madre buscando un bombón apetecible- ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales señorita?

- Ya te dije que son del mismo que me mando los otros...- aseguro el baúl con dos golpecitos de su varita- Además seguramente lo veré en el trabajo.

- ¿Tampoco vas a decirme quien es?

- Ya lo conoces, es Tom- mintió- Será mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar temprano

- Cuídate...

- Lo haré madre-

Ginny no salió de su habitación hasta que su madre no la abandono primero, luego bajo al living para viajar por polvos flu al Caldero Chorreante donde la esperaría Tom a pesar de que viajar por polvos flu ya no le hacia mucha gracia.

* * *

- No se para que vine- protesto Harry dejandose sentar como si pesara una tonelada junto a Ron y frente a Hermione, termino aceptando de buena gana la invitación de sus amigos por ser la primera vez que ellos salían después de haber tenido a Julie- Podría estar escribiéndole un bonito poema a Ginny 

- ¿Desde cuando escribes poemas?- se extraño Ron

- En realidad los copie- confeso Harry- Compre un par de libros en una librería muggle...

- ¿Y que tal te ha ido con eso?- pregunto Hermione sorbiendo su bebida

- No hay cambios... sigue devolviéndome las tarjetas y las cartas sin contestarlas...

- ¿Y las fotos¿Y los regalos?- pregunto con preocupación Hermione.

- Están encantados para que no pueda devolvérmelos... además le ordene a Hedwing que no deje que me los re enviara... ¿Y los niños?

- Ronnie... ¿Crees que los niños estarán bien?- pregunto Hermione recordando algo.

- Claro querida- Ron tomo una de las manos de Hermione- Están con Fred y George, no hay nada por que preocuparse

- No, claro eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo algo incomoda

Harry hizo oídos sordos a la conversación de sus amigos sobre las niñeras de sus hijos que fue torciéndose hacia una discusión. Harry se quedo hipnotizado con la cereza del trago que bebía, recordando la primera vez que había ido a aquel pub con Ginny.

Había sido después de una de las primeras victorias de Ron como guardián de los Chuddley Cannos. Aquella noche habían ido todos sus viejos amigos nadie había querido perderse la primera victoria de Ronald Weasley, además los festejos de la caída del Señor de las Tinieblas el año anterior aún continuaba, todo era festejo y alegría en la Comunidad Mágica.

Esa noche bailo con Ginny por primera vez con una felicidad terrible, tanta que tuvo las fuerzas de volver a besarla frente a todo esa gente de la cual era en su gran mayoría desconocidos y sin dudarlo, sin importarle el resto del mundo la volvió a besar. Como esa vez en la Sala Común donde había sentido que el mundo eran solo ellos dos. Ese beso le devolvió las fuerzas y la vitalidad que había perdido, ahora más que nunca deseaba que ella estuviera allí para volver a darle un beso como aquel de hacia muchos años atrás. O sus ojos le mentía o realmente su deseo, en parte, se había hecho realidad.

- ¿Qué hace aquí¿Y porque esta con él?

Sus amigos miraron por un segundo la cara de asombro de Harry y luego miraron hacia donde éste miraba. Vieron a Ginny muy alegre acompañada por un mago unos años mayor que ella de cabellos negros y muy bien vestido.

- ¡Hey Ginny!- Ron se paro y le hacia señas a su hermana, interesado principalmente por su acompañante- ¿Quién será?- pregunto en voz alta

- ¡Tonto!- lo regaño su mujer- Harry... estarás bien...

- No te preocupes Hermione- respondió serenamente Harry sin sacarle los ojos de encima a esa cabellera rojiza que lo volvía loco.

- Auch... – dijo a modo de disculpas Ron

Ron y Hermione no sabían que hacer, solo miraban la expresión de cólera de Harry, mientras Ginny se acercaba a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Ginny al llegar- El es Tom Phoux un compañero del ministerio...- Ginny hablaba tan tranquila como si Harry no estuviese ahí

- Hola soy Ron, el hermano de Ginny- Tom estrecho la mano de Ron- Ella es Hermione mi mujer y el es...

- Ya nos conocemos- dijo tajadamente Harry

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos...

- ¿Irse?- ironizo Harry ante las palabras de Tom- Si aquí hay lugar- Acerco unas sillas que estaban vacías en la mesa de ala lado. Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione a pesar de la mirada de Tom

- Iré por bebidas- dijo Tom sin sentarse, hubo unos minutos de silencio una vez que Tom se alejo.

- ¿Por qué viniste con él?- le espeto Harry a Ginny

- ¿Cómo has estado Ginny?- se apresuró a decir Hermione

- Este bien... ¿Y los niños?

- Responde- le dijo de forma exigente Harry a Ginny

- Harry, tranquilo- le dijo Ron- Con Fred y George...

- ¡Como te atreves a venir con ese tipo!- le soltó Harry mirando a Ginny

- Disculpa pero ese tipo tiene nombre- respondió Tom con dos vasos en la mano- Ginny...

- Vamos a otro lado Tom- Ginny se puso de pie pero una mano la sostuvo por la muñeca.

- ¡Ah no¡Tu te quedas¡No te vas a ningún lado con este tipo!-

- ¿Perdon?- Ginny lo miro a los ojos- ¿Quién te crees?

- ¡Soy tu futuro esposo!- grito Harry haciendo que varios de los presentes miraran hacia ellos, Ron y Hermione miraban a sus amigos como si vieran un partido de tenis.

- ¿Mi futuro esposo?- ironizó Ginny- Que yo sepa aun no te he dado una respuesta... Y suéltame...

- Sueltala- intervino Tom

- No te metas... – dijo Harry soltando a Ginny

- Ella viene conmigo esta noche- le recordo Tom- Ron, Hermione... espero nos volvamos a ver...- Tom tomo de la mano a Ginny

- ¡Sueltala!- Harry saco su varita- Ella se quedará conmigo...

- Harry Potter deja de hablar como si fuera un paquete- Ginny se solto de Tom- Y por favor dejame hacer mi vida...

- Pero...- Harry la miro a los ojos

- Ya hablaremos otro día- Le dió la espalday se perdio entre la multitud seguida de Tom, Ron sento a su amigo. Quien se comia con los ojos a Tom.

- Calmate quieres- le dijo Ron

- Son solo amigos...- dijo Hermione

- ¿Amigos?- se desespero Harry- Ya viste como le sonria, como la agarro de la mano

- Nunca te vi tan sacado...

- Será mejor que me vaya...- Harry abandono a sus amigos, quienes tras unos minutos de meditación lo siguieron intranquilos de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

Ginny se puso la campera antes de salir del local, Tom la abrazo y caminaron hasta un banco que estaba a unos metros, se sentaron.

- No llores- le dijo Tom limpiándole la cara, la escena de unos minutos anteriores

- Perdónalo Tom, perdóname... no pensé que pasaría esto...

- No te preocupes... esta todo bien...

- Ya no se que hacer...

- ¿Aun sigue enviando regalos?

- Esta noche me envió unos escarpines... son tan bonitos- Ginny sonrió

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?... Con Harry...

- No lo sé- en realidad Ginny queria hablar con Harry tranquilamente pero no queria ser ella quien daría el primer paso, en sus cartas Harry solo le hablaba de los felices que serían si se casaran, de cuanto amor recibira su bebe, pero en ninguna le pedia hablar como gente adulta- ¿Qué haré?- Ginny se tapo los ojos con las manos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- No llores- Tom le aparto las manos del rostro y acerco su rostro al de ella. Con una de sus manos limpio las lágrimas de Ginny. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella y sin saber como, Ginny se encontro a sus labios con los de Tom que la besaban en un tierno y corto beso.

- ¡Ah no¡Esto si que no lo toleraré!- grito Harry apartándolo bruscamente a Tom de los labios de Ginny, Tom tambaleándose se puso de pie y lo que vio fue el puño de Harry en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Tom!- grito Ginny corriendo a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- ¡Harry¿Qué has hecho?- le reprocho

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Hermione a Tom

- Dejenlo... que venga a pelar como hombres- dijo Harry apartando a Ron quien intetaba frenarlo.

-Harry deja de actuar como un tonto muggle- le espeto Ginny- ¡Vete!

- Vamos Harry- Ron tiro su hombro dejando a Hermione y a Ginny ocuparse de Tom, quien se estaba despertando. Ron se llevo a su amigo hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

- Perdon Tom no pense que llegaríamos a esto- Ginny hablaba sin importale la presencia de Hermione quien se lamentaba no tener a mano su maletin

- ¿Lo dices por el beso o por el puñetazo de Harry?- tanto Ginny como Hermione se quedaron enmudecidas-

- Por ambos- respondio finalmente Ginny- Lo del beso, fue un beso nada más, solo podría ser tu amiga y te quiero como tal, en cambio a Harry lo amo sobre todas las cosas...

- Ya me he dado cuenta... perdoname a mí por el beso- Tom se puso de pie- Estaré bien, adiós...-

- ¡Espera!- le grito Ginny, Tom se giro para verla.

- Será mejor que me vaya- Hermine abrazo a su amiga y le deseo suerte, luego se desaparecio para ir a ver a sus hijos.

Tom y Ginny se quedaron sentados en un banco debajo de un farol ninguno abrio la boca.

* * *

.**Hola! Dos capítulos seguidos no pueden quejarse P **

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews! Y como siempre por su tiempo! **

**Nos vemos muy prontito**

**Witch Maju**


	9. Cuentas Claras

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen son propiedade J.K.Rowling**

**Capítulo IX: Cuentas Claras**

Era temprano en la noche y aún Ginny y Tom se encontraban sentados debajo del farol. Ginny pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido hasta esa noche, no sabía como romper el hielo, finalmente se decidió a hacer una pregunta simple y un tanto tonta.

¿Te encuentras bien?-

Lo estaré... – Tom la miraba a los ojos- ¿Y tu?

Algo confundida...

Es por él ¿no?- Ginny no respondió- Ginn soy yo al que debes disculpar, no debí besarte... tenía la necesidad de hacerlo...

Soy una idiota- Ginny lo interrumpió- Debí aclararte desde un principio mis sentimientos... Eres una gran persona y una gran amigo y me gustaría que sigas siéndolo...

Tom le sonrió moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

Ginny, no hace falta que vuelvas a repetírmelo- Si bien sus sentimientos hacia Ginny había traspasado la línea de la amistad aún no eran tan intensos igualmente las palabras de Ginny lo lastimaban- Ahora si que te parece si empezamos de nuevo...- Tom le extendió la mano derecha la cual Ginny apretó con una gran sonrisa- Cuentas claras...

Conserva la amistad- concluyo Ginny

Y dime que es lo que tanto te preocupa...

Ginny por un lado se sentía más aliviada por que Tom había sido tan comprensible, como siempre, se alegraba de volver a tenerlo como amigo pues en los últimos días él había sido de gran contención y distracción. Pero ahora tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de sacar la bestia que tenía dentro, de desahogarse de todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

Es Harry... No veo la hora que venga a hablarme... pero no hace más que enviarme flores o bombones, como si ellos hablaran por él- Ginny se puso de pie- He llenado mi baúl con paquetes y paquetes... las cartas se las devolví... algunas... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡Como si llenar mi habitación con flores, bombones, que ya están podridos- aclaro- fuese la solución a todo lo que nos esta pasando!

Cálmate- Tom trataba de apaciguarla con su sonrisa

No es chistoso- Ginny frunció las cejas- Dime que tengo razón... Las tarjetas que envía, las cartas, son siempre las mismas... Que seremos felices si me caso con él, que tendremos una casa hermosa y enorme, con la mejor habitación para el bebe... Que esto y lo otro...

¿Y que es lo que quieres?

¡Que me lo diga él¡Que deje de enviarme palabras escritas!- contesto Ginny después de mirarlo con la mejor cara de incrédula

Harry es joven, ambos son jóvenes... – Tom sonreía moviendo la cabeza de lado a la do como acostumbraba hacerlo- Creo que no sabe como pedirte perdón...

Pero es tan solo venir y decir: Ginny me perdonas...- ironizó la pelirroja.

¿Y qué le responderías?

Ginny volvió a recordar los momentos donde fue feliz junto a Harry, desde aquel primer beso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor frente a un montón de gente, los furtivos momentos que le siguieron a ese dentro y fuera del castillo. Los años de espera e incertidumbre, luego de que decidió aceptar su ruptura durante el funeral de Dumbledore, mientras ella esperaba ansiosa y nerviosa las cartas de Harry con noticias y llenas de promesas y con esperanzas de que la guerra llegará a su fin. Y la guerra culminó, la paz volvía a reinar en la comunidad mágica, Ginny recobraba la ilusión de volver estar a junto a Harry, en total armonía y felices; pero Harry había decido tomarse un tiempo. Tiempo en el cual ella se sintió perdida y abandonada, fue un tiempo corto pero para ella había sido toda una eternidad y finalmente Harry la descubrió de nuevo y Ginny volvía a aceptarlo, hasta esa mañana en su departamento; y los siguientes días hasta esa noche donde Harry se comportaba una vez más como un chiquilín que defendía sus caramelos. Debía aceptar que parte de ese comportamiento, sus intentos por buscar su perdón, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus largas charlas, en fin todo era lo que tanto le gustaba y adoraba del gran Harry Potter y lo que también debía aceptar que era el único hombre a quien amaba desde sus diez años.

Sí- respondió finalmente, una vez más Ginny lloraba pero su llanto esta vez se mezclaba con la felicidad que alberga en su corazón y su vientre- Aunque a estas alturas no creo que quiera hablarme..

Ya pequeña- Tom la abrazó, acurrucándola en su hombro- Vamos te llevaré a tu casa... – Rodeándola con sus brazos ambos se desaparecieron.

Ron y Harry se sentaron en una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante. Harry estaba enfurecido, mientras Ron fue en busca de dos cervezas de manteca., el se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ginny, su Ginny, estuviera con ese tipo? Como podía ser que ella lo haya olvidado, no eso no era posible... ¿o sí? Y que había de su bebe, claro que eso lo tenía más preocupado, pues no quería perderse el crecimiento de la panza de Ginny, ni mucho menos de los primeros días de vida de su hijo o hija.¿Pero qué habría significado el beso de Ginny con aquel tipo? Pero era obvio, la había perdido. Había perdido a la única mujer a la cual amo en toda su vida, la única razón de sobrevivir a la batalla contra Lord Voldemort. Ahora más que nunca había descubierto la gran mujer que hubiese tenido a su lado si no se hubiera comportado con total inmadurez.

Nunca te vi tan celoso- rió Ron

No es gracioso- le espeto Harry- Fui un tonto Ron...

¿Qué dices?

Estoy seguro que ahora la perdí... los perdí...- se lamento Harry

Yo no estaría tan seguro- Ron le ofreció una de las cervezas de manteca

¿De que hablas?-

Toma bebe algo...

Un momento... que me quisiste decir...

Ay... Ay.. amigo das consejos que ni tu mismo sabes seguir...- Ron bebía tan serenamente que Harry tuvo el impulso de maldecirlo- No creo que Ginny se olvide de ti tan fácilmente...

Ronald por favor ve al gran- suspiro Harry

Tranquilo... solo quiero decir que Ginny te ama... Te amo desde el primer día que nos vimos en el Andén Nueve y tres cuartos y te ama desde entonces... No hubo día o momento que no me hicieran preguntas sobre el Niño que vivo en vacaciones de verano- Ron sonrió como si recordara algo muy feliz- Si es cierto que a veces era algo molesta... pero finalmente termine aceptando que mi hermanita menor gustaba de mi mejor amigo y también que se hayan puesto de novios...

¿Eso no te molestaba?- pregunto con curiosidad Harry

Un poco sí... pero eres el mejor y único partido para ella... Además eres al único al que ella quiere...

Pero me devolvió todas las cartas y...

Harry, Harry... Enviar flores y bombones... llenar la madriguera de paquetes no siempre es la mejor manera de pedir perdón...

Pero a veces es tan difícil...

Si lo sé...- Ron se quedo en silencio unos segundos- Pero a veces es cuestión de conversar...

Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo...

¿Y como lo sabes?-

Harry no supo que contestar, su amigo tenía razón, Ginny en ningún momento había mostrado la intención de negarse a hablarle, quizás había esquivado alguna que otra ocasión pero acaso él no tuvo nada que ver en algo para que el momento no hubiese sido el indicado. Aquella aventura había sido el mayor error de su vida y ahora le estaba costando la que más apreciaba en la vida, su hijo y la mujer que amaba. Definitivamente buscaría a Ginny para aclarar todo de una vez como gente adulta y madura.

Creo que lo intentaré- contesto finalmente Harry

Así me gusta amigo- Ron levanto su botella y ambos brindaron.


	10. El Indulto

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados, excepto por los pequeños, me pertenece, son de J.K.Rowling.**

**Capítulo X: El indulto**

La tarde siguiente Harry fue a visitar a sus sobrinos, se cruzó con Ginny quien había aparecido de la cocina vestida de cocinera y con una gran bandeja llena de galletitas, al ver a Harry jugando con Ethan intento irse pero un mano la cogió del brazo, no hacia falta que girara para ver que era Harry.

- ¿No piensas darme una galletita?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, Harry adoraba las galletitas caseras que hacía Ginny.

- Están algo calientes...- respondió dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa- Creo que no te hará mal probar una...

- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto mientras tomaba la galleta y la mano de Ginny- Déjame hablar... solo unos minutos

- Esta bien- Ginny suspiro- Ethan ¿Podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos?

- ¡Ufa!- protesto Ethan- ¡Yo también quiero una galle!

- Toma- Harry le dio su galleta a su sobrino, quien la tomo y los dejo solos, luego Harry se acerco a Ginny sin saber por donde empezar. Simplemente se quedo allí frente a ella observándola deseando que nada de todo lo malo que ocurrió entre ellos los últimos días hubiese pasado. Pero lamentablemente esos penosos momentos habían ocurrido y sentía mucha culpa por ello.

Ginny se volteo y se alejo un poco de Harry, tenerlo cerca la ponía incomoda, inconscientemente rodeo su vientre con sus manos. Acto que Harry no pudo pasar por alto, se acerco a la pelirroja y la hizo girar, ella simplemente levanto la mirada.

- Ginn... Se que estuve mal...

- Harry...

- Shh- Harry le puso un dedo en los labios- Déjame hablar... Mi comportamiento fue inmaduro e idiota... estos día no hice más que pensar en ti y en nuestro bebe... no he dejado de imaginarme la vida junto a ti, junto a nuestro pequeño... Tras mucho pensar la forma de pedírtelo no encontré mejores palabras que decirte¿me perdonas?

Ginny había oído bien o Harry reconocía haberse comportado como un total idiota, además le hablaba en un futuro donde solo entraban tres personas y donde el tercero era su hijo. Era el mismo Harry que tanto amaba y odiaba, le pedía una oportunidad más y ella sabía que una parte de su ser le pedía a gritos que se la otorgará mientras otra le indicaba que fuera con precaución.

- Sí...- contesto en un débil susurró, Harry la miro suplicante y confuso- Qué si te perdono...

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- Harry la abrazaba- Te amo Ginny y no podría vivir sin ti... Quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que tengamos ese bebe, quiero hacerte feliz... Quiero hacerlos felices... Quiero que seas solo mía, quiero a mi bebe tanto como a ti a mi lado... Ginny los amo... Perdóname por todas las veces que te he hecho infeliz, perdóname por todas las veces que te deje plantada... perdóname por ser tan estúpido...

- Harry- Ginny se acurruco en su pecho- Ya he aceptado tu perdón si continuas así me arrepentiré pero...

- Uh... yo sabia que había un pero...- suspiro Harry..

- ¿No piensas besarme?- Ginny lo miro con su mejor sonrisa seductora y Harry no podía negarle un beso a la mujer que lo volvía loco ni tampoco podía negarse a si mismo semejante placer, se besaron apasionadamente. Ambos sintieron como volvía a encenderse dentro de ellos la llama del amor y como comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

- Me gustas como cocinerita- le sonrió Harry- Sabes bebe tu madre es la bruja más linda de todo el mundo muggle y mágico- Harry le hablaba a la panza de Ginny.

- Harry... será un niño

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- No importa... será un hermoso niño- Ginny lo beso.

El mágico momento de los tortolitos fue interrumpido por el llanto de una criatura.

- Veo que ya hablaron- Hermione traía en brazos a su beba- Ron esta con... ¡Ethan!

- Tita Ginny... – corrió hacia su tía quien lo tomo en brazos

- Lo siento pero no pude convencerlo... quiere más galletitas- se excuso Ron

- Toma Ethan- le dio un par de galletitas- Pero el resto son para mí... – le aclaro Harry

- Vamos Ethan, prepararemos más- Ginny sonrió y le tomo la mano a su sobrino-

- ¡Una bolsa grannnnnnnndeeeeeee de gallleeeeessss!- exclamo Ethan- ¡Y son TODAS para mi!

Tía y sobrino abandonaron la sala con las risas del resto de la familia.

- Bien ahora que esta todo aclarado, deberíamos hacer una fiesta- propuso Ron con júbilo.

- Ronnie querido... sería mejor que invitemos a cenar a tus padres... – dijo tranquilamente Hermione- Harry debes al menos contarles a los Weasley que se van a casar...

- Tienes razón Herm... el problema es que todavía no se lo pedí...

- ¿Qué dices?- Ron lo miro extrañado- ¿Y que esperas?

Ron tenía razón no podía dejar pasar un minuto más debería volverle a pedirle a Ginny que se casara con él, parecía tan sencillo, pero no podía negar que algo lo inquietaba. De lo que estaba seguro era que las galletitas de su sobrino Ethan tendrían que esperar.

- Entonces... es verdad que tendré un primito- Ethan volvía con la cara enharinada.

- Si, Ethan...- Harry no podía creer que el pequeño no se haya perdido ningún capítulo. Pero tendrás que prometerle a dino Harry que no le dirás nada a los abuelos sobre el bebe... por ahora no...

- Lo prometo-

- Y a tu madre...

- Ufa... me portaré bien... solo si...

- Tendrás tu recompensa- le dijo Harry al niño despeinándolo- ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

- Aquí estoy- respondió entrando con sus cabellos enharinados- Es que tuvimos una pequeña pelea- agrego al ver las caras de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Harry se le acerco y con su varita apunto a la cabeza de Ginny haciendo que su pelo volviera a brillar.

- Así esta mejor... Demos un paseo... – la tomo de la mano y se la llevo.

- Caminaron de la mano en silencio, alegrándose de que ambos tenían el resto del día libre. Ginny deseaba poder tener una cámara de fotos para poder grabar de alguna manera aquel maravilloso paseo y algún día mostrárselo a su niño. Guardo su mano libre en la campera y se encontró con un objeto, se freno y lo saco. Harry se sorprendió y miro la cajita de terciopelo rojo, era ahora o nunca.

- Eso es mío- dijo Harry ante la mirada incrédula de Ginny y se la arrebato, la abrió saco una sortija dorada, se arrodillo a los pies de Ginny y tomo su mano izquierda- Ginebra Molly Weasley... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Oh Harry!- Ginny se llevo su otra mano al pecho- Claro que sí... Te amo

Ginny tomo la sortija pero Harry, ni lerdo ni perezoso, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza quedando los dos muy cerca, Harry se inclino para besarla pero fue ella quien lo beso estirándose para alcanzar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Y con ese beso sellaron las heridas mutuas, el pasado hiriente, el dolor que albergaban en sus corazones se atenúo, al revivir la pasión y el amor que convivían junto al dolor y la desesperación.

* * *

**Hola! Como han estado? Espero que de mil maravillas, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ya no podia ver a Ginny y Harry separados, este capitulo les confiezo me costo mucho escribirlo, pero me gusto como me quedo, ojala a Uds. tambien. Nos vemos prontito!**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus Reviews! **

Witch Maju


	11. El anuncio

**Capitulo XI: El anuncio**

Esa tarde del sábado Ginny y Hermione preparaban la cena ante la supervisacion de Ethan y Julie, quien estaba sobre un babysitque flotaba sobre la mesa, Ethan hacia diferentes garabatos en un pergamino con una pluma auto escritura marca Sortilegios Weasley.

- Prueba esto Ethan...- Ginny le extendió una cuchara con una salsa medio verdosa

- MMM... delicioso ¿Qué es tita?

- Vitel toné...

- Ethan podrías ir a poner la mesa- Hermione quería conversar a solas con su cuñada, una vez que Etahn dejo la cocina le dijo- Ginny ya has ido al medico...

- No... quería pedirte que siguieras mi embarazo

- Lo siento Ginny pero no es mi especialidad... pero podrías ver a Megan Cold ella fue mi compañera en la Academia de Sanadores y además me asistió en mis embarazos, hablare con ella no te preocupes

- Gracias, Herm

- Vayamos a ver que hace Ethan, no me gusta nada ese ruido-

Ginny tomo a Julie en brazos, al llegar al comedor Ethan estaba quietecito alrededor de lo que parecían ser platos rotos.

- ¿Pero que haces! _¡Reparo!-_ Hermione saco su varita y arreglo los tres platos que se habían roto.

- Perdón... – dijo lamentándose Ethan.

- No te hagas drama bebe-

- ¡Tita yo no soy bebe! El bebe es lo que tenes en la panza- Hermione y Ginny rieron

Ginny dejo a Julie en la alfombra mágica para bebes donde se le unió Ethan. Mientras Ginny y Hermione ponían la mesa para la cena, pronto llegarían sus padres y Harry aun no llegaba del trabajo, Ginny comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Tranquila Ginny todo saldrá bien...

- Pero si se oponen...

- Eso no sucederá- Hermione alzo a Julie para alimentarla- Tus padres adoran a Harry... Todo saldrá bien.

Ginny no dejaba de consultar su reloj faltaba media hora para que llegaran sus padres y Harry aun no había llegado, Ginny comenzaba a enojarse ¿Dónde se había metido? Finalmente los minutos pasaron y sus padres aparecieron en el living de su hermano, viajaron por polvos Flú a Londres. Harry brillaba por sus ausencia.

- ¡Ginny!- su madre corrió a abrazarla- Estoy muy preocupada por ti

- Estoy bien mami- la abrazo- Papa

- Mi pequeña- su padre la beso en la mejilla

- ¡Abuela¡Abuelo!- Ethan corrió a saludar a su abuelo y en vez de abrazarlo comenzó a buscar algo entre su túnica- ¿Dónde están?

- Je je Esta vez lo trajo Molly

- Abue Molly- Ethan corrió le dio un largo abrazo a la cintura

- Aquí tienes- Molly le dio una bolsa de madera- ¿Dónde están tu hermana y tu madre?

- Agiba- Ethan comía uno de los caramelos que contenía la bolsa- Ega agotanro a ruli

Molly se fue a ver a su otra nieta. Dejando a Arthur con su hija

- Ginny... a que se debe esta reunión...

- Ya lo verás... pero todavía falta... ¡Harry!

Harry estaba parado en el umbral del living, Ginny corrió a él, se notaba cansado y fatigado y tenía la túnica toda rasgada.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- Nada Ginny solo que tuvimos un problema con Mortifagos

- Harry ¿ha pasado algo malo?

- Hola Sr Weasley... Ya esta todo solucionado...

- ¡Harry!- Molly llegaba con Julie en brazos seguida por Ron y Hermione- ¿Qué te paso?

- Hola señora Weasley... – Harry la beso en la mejilla- Gracias por preocuparse por mí, estoy bien, nada fuera de lo común...

- Creo que iré a cambiarme... Ron préstame algo...

- No hay problema amigo ¿Tomamos algo antes de cenar?- sugirió Ron mientras Harry subía las escaleras.

Todos tomaron asiento en living mientras Ron servia unas copas de Whisky para su padre, Molly y Ginny optaron por un poco de jugo de uvas. Hermione trajo una bandeja de bocaditos salados y se sentó junto a Ron.

- ¿Y bien Ron como esta el equipo?- le pregunto su padre para romper el hielo.

- Por ahora de vacaciones... la semana que viene empezaremos los entrenamientos...

- Ya Arthur hay tiempo para eso- interrumpió Molly- Ron dijo que Ginny tenia algo que contarnos...

- Si...- empezó Ginny.

- Es que Ginny y yo vamos a casarnos...- la interrumpió Harry desde el umbral del living, luego se acerco a Ginny

- ¿En serio?- Arthur tenia los ojos desorbitados

- ¡Harry¡Ginny!- Molly se había puesto de pie y le dio a Hermione a Julie- ¿Desde cuando salen ustedes dos?

- Hace un año... – respondió en voz baja Ginny

- Ginny... ¿no estarás embarazada?- Molly sonaba más a reproche

- ¡Molly!-

- Arthur... hace un año que salen...- Molly miro incrédula a su marido- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de casamiento?

- Madre, si mal no recuerdo tu tuviste a Bill casi a la misma edad que tiene ahora Ginny...

- ¡Ron!- Hermione lo miro con enojo.

- No... claro que no... – contesto rápido Harry y calmando los humos- Es que en realidad hace tiempo que nos veíamos como unos tres años y hace un año que formalizamos y...

- Tita Ginny tiene un bebe en la panza

Todos miraron a Ethan, Molly dejo caer su copa preocupada como quien dice que los niños y los locos siempre dien la verdad. Arthur no dejaba de mirar alternativamente tanto a Harry como a Ginny. Ron miraba a su pequeño travieso con la boca abierta. Hermione decidida tomo del brazo a su hijo y lo saco de la sala sin dejar de reprocharle su atrevimiento y de recordarle que

- Ginny... ¿Es cierto eso?- le acuso su madre

- Ginebra contéstale a tu madre- Arthur nunca la llamada por su nombre

- Sí- Harry respondió por Ginny- Ginny espera un hijo mío

- Entonces es por eso que se casan ¿no? – le espeto Molly

- No...

- Mira Harry – lo interrumpió el señor Weasley- Estoy de acuerdo con el casamiento...

- ¡Es una locura!- grito Molly

- ¡Mama¿Qué dices?- Ron dio un salto- Acaso no fueron ustedes quien me dijeron que querían a Harry como si fuera un hijo más... Tú me dijiste hace no mucho queHarry sería un buen partido para mi hermana... Y que sería bueno que yo los...

- Bueno si... pero tu hermana no termino sus estudios

- Entiendo que la noticia del bebe sea un poco fuerte... Pero me casaré con Ginny con o sin su consentimiento y tendremos a nuestro bebe- Harry le extendió su mano a Ginny para que esta se pusiera de pie la abrazo por la cintura- Yo amo a Ginny como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida y amo a nuestro bebe

- ¡Arthur! Di algo

- Miren es cierto que lo del bebe es algo repentino- empezó Arthur poniéndose de pie- No me opongo, un nieto mas y además un hijo de Harry, es para sentirme más que orgulloso... Solo espero que sean felices... hubiese sido mejor que se hubiesen casado primero pero bueno son tiempos modernos... Molly no seas así... Tienen mi bendición...

Arthur se acerco a la pareja y les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno ante la mirada aturdida de su mujer, quien parecía estar en cierto dilema.

- ¿Y tu que dices ma.?- le pregunto Ron

- Este... yo... es cierto que bueno es todo muy rápido... – resoplo- Cuenten con mi ayuda, no te preocupes Ginny yo me ocupare de la boda... creo que con el embarazo tendrás suficiente- Molly se puso de pie y abrazo a su hija y a Harry.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?- sugirió Ron

Los comensales se reunieron a cenar, en el centro de la mesa había un gran pavo asado, había pastel de Yorkshire, el vitel toné de Ginny, puré de papas y ensaladas. Durante la mesa se arreglo la fecha de la boda de Ginny y Harry para fines de Julio.


	12. Nueve Lunas

**Capitulo XII: Nueve Lunas**

Desdeaquel fin de semana siguiente al anuncio de su matrimonio Harry y Ginny vivían juntos en el departamento de él. Al despertar esa mañana Harry se sobresalto al no encontrar a Ginny a su lado pero luego un exito aroma a tarta de manzana invadió sunariz y se alegro de tener una excelente cocinera en casa.

- Mmmm- Harry se lamió los labios mientras abrazaba por detrás a Ginny.

- Buen día ojisto verdes.. me vas a hacer quemar- Ginny trato de apartarse pero Harry la beso y la aparto del fuego, luego se agacho a la altura del vientre de ella.

- Buen día bebe- lo beso- Buen día mama- la miro desde abajo

Ginny sonrió, Harry se sentó y desplegó el Profeta que había sobre la mesa, hizo que Ginny volcará al café al dejar con fastidio y a la vez gran alegría el diario aplastado contra la madera. Ginny lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya lo has visto- Ginny saco su varita y limpió el desastre- Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse...

En la portada del periódico había una fotografía de los dos paseando de las manos el sábado anterior, "Harry Potter y las Nueve Lunas", brillaba en grande. Harry no podía volver a cerrar la boca mientrás miraba como Ginny sonreía y elevaba el diario para observarlo mejor.

- No, te preocupes escribe Rita Sketter- Harry dejo escapar un lamento- Puedes cerrar la boca... Nosotros nos amamos y no hace falta que la prensa venga a borrarnos nuestra felicidad... ¡Incendio!- Ginny encendió el diario- Harry, yo te amo y no me importa nada de lo que digan en los diarios, los rankins del mago más codiciado, ni nada ni nadie..

Cuanta razón habia en las palabras de Ginny, ahora más que nunca eran felices y no tenían por que darle crédito a los chusmerios de la prensa, no importaba nada de lo que dijeran Harry tenía muy enclaro sus prioridades y su amor por la pelirroja que tenía enfrente sonríendole.

- Gin... Te amo- se puso de pie, la levanto en los aíres y la beso mientrásdaban una gran volteretaen el pequeño espacio que tenían en la cocina, cayeron como era de esperarse- Creo que tendré que agrandar la casa... o mejor compraruna nueva... ¿Qué dices?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

- Creo que sería buena idea mudarnos este departamento es muy chico...

- ¡Hay Harry¡Harry!- Ginny que había quedado sobre las piernas de Harry se arrojo sobre su cuello.

- Y otra cosa creo que no deberías trabajar por un tiempo... – dijo apartándose de ella- Podremos vivir con mi sueldo...

- Cariño estoy embarazada no inválida... – lo beso.

- Pero tengo una fortuna acumulada... Podrías aprovechar y hacer esas cosas que hacen las mujeres- Ginny lo miro- Salir de compras... Podrías comprar ropa para el bebe y para tí...

- Mi amor... ya te dije no estoy inválida- Ginny se puso seria- Trabajaré hasta que el embarazo me lo impida...

- ¡Que cabeza dura!- resoplo Harry.

La semana fue bastante revoltosa, entreel trabajo y las noticias de los diarios y revistas mágicas, al parecer no se cansarían nunca de hablar de La Boda del Año, como lo título Corazón de Bruja. Sumado a queno pudieron salir para buscar casa debido a que la noticiaya había llegado a oídos del resto de la familia Weasley. En latarde del viernes recibieron a los gemelos pues eran los que más cerca vivían, les llevaron paquetes de todos los tamaños, con ropa y juguetes enormes, pero no se fueron sin antes darle una buena charla y advertencia al futuro esposo. Bill y Fleur fueron por la noche del sábadolesllevaron un moisés antiguo con un tul blanco y moños celestes, que había pertenecido a la familia Weasley por más de cinco generaciones. Por el domingo llegaron Charlie con un dragón de peluche gigante de color celeste y más ropa para el bebe, por suerte no se quedó por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaron Molly, Hermione y sus hijos.

- ¡Ethan! Quédate quieto de una vez- lo reto su madre, el niño no dejaba de volar en su escoba de niñosAprendizde un lugar a otro y dejando una gran variedad de objetos rotos detrás de él.

-Vamos al parque Ethan- le propuso Harry y se lo llevo

- Ginny... hija te traje un baúl con algo de ropa

- Gracias mama... Estoy cansadísima... encima ayer tuvimos una noche pésima

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Herm, solo fueron unos malestares estomacales... Me dijeron que vendrían por la boda y el bebe

- Bueno hable con Megan me dijo que te esperaría el Martes por la mañana en San Mungo...

- Y el sábado arregle una cita con la mismísima Madam Malkins para comenzar con tu vestido de novia...

- Pero el sábado iríamos a encontrar una nueva casa con Harry

- Entonces será otro día querida... es verdad este departamento es algo chico- los ojos de Molly giraron alrededor del living- No creo que Madam Malkins le guste la idea de cambiar su cita... Además ya encarge las invitaciones, las podríamos ver cundo vamos por el vestido... – Ginny la miró entre confundida y aturdida ¿Cuánta gente habría en su boda?- Ahora dime hijita ¿qué vas a hacer con tus estudios?

- Oh eso.. no me quedan muchas materias... Solo me quedan pasar las pruebas de la Oficina de Aurors... creo que podré rendirlas después de tener el bebe... ya saben no las recomiendan en mi estado... Y con respecto a los invitados, hemos hablado con Harry y decidimos que queríamos una boda sencilla...

- Eres mi única hija no tendrás una boda sencilla y...

- Solo me refería a que queremos que asistían nuestros amigos más intímos y la familia- la tranquilizo preveniendo algun berrinche- Si se es posible...

- Como quieras- suspiró- Rebisare la lista con Arthur, no te preocupes

- Y también sería bueno que Harry te acompañe a ver a Megan- le dijo Hermione cambiando de tema

- Veré que puedo hacer desde que Lupin es el nuevo jefe del departamento de Aurores digamos que se le subió un poco el poder a la cabeza- Harry entraba al living con un dormido Ethan en brazos- Pero al menos si leyó el profeta no creo que se oponga...

- Serán unos padres excelentes- Molly tomaba a Etha- Y dile a Lupin que le conviene que no se severó contigo o sino no le cuidare a sus pequeños la próxima vez que salga con Tonks

- Será mejor que nos vayamos...

Hermione y Molly se despidieron y desaparecieron por la puerta.

- ¿Y que dijeron?- le pregunto Harry cuando entraron a su habitación apartando de la puerta el moisés.-

- Mama ya encargó las invitaciones ya le dije que queríamos una boda algo íntima yHermione me arreglo una cita con Megan una sanadora encargada de embarazos...- Ginny levantaba una batita que estaba en el moisés- Ademáscreo que me encargare yo de la casa nueva, mama me arreglo una cita el sábado con Madame Malkins...- se dio vuelta a Harry- ¿Crees que seré una buena madre?

- Serás la mejor mama del mundo- Harry la tomo de la cintura, la beso y se la llevo a la cama.

El martes llego, Ginny aguardaba en una viejo callejón del Londres muggle frente a lo que parecía ser una vieja tienda de ropa abandonada, en la vidriera se veían algunos maniquíes rotos, un cartel que decía: Cerrado por Refracción colgaba en la entrada, pero al parecer los muggles que pasaban a su lado no percibían su presencia, ni tampoco a la nerviosa Ginny.

- Perdóname cielo- Harry beso a una Ginny cruzada de brazos- Lupin nos felicita por el bebe, no me dejo ir antes de asegurarse que le prometiera que tendría un lugar preferencial en nuestra boda y a pesar de eso me dio dos horas...

- No te preocupes, seguro mama fue al primero que lo anoto fuera de la lista de familia... - Ginny se acerco a la vidriera.- Somos Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter tenemos cita con la sanadora Megan Cold- susurro empañando el vidrio.

Enseguida uno de los maniquíes con peluca azul les hablaba: "Bienvenidos al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas, por favor entren y diríjanse al mostrador, gracias por su visit, que tenga una buena salud". Harry y Ginny atravesaron la fría vidriera de la mano, al entrar la sala de espera estaba algo vacía para el alivio de Harry, se acercaron al mostrador donde una bruja joven y morocha tomaba notas a una mujer algo entrada en años mientrás otra simplemente se ocupada de limarse las uñas con una lima encantada y con su otra mano hablaba por un extraño aparato.

- Piso seis sala tres... – La mujer se perdió detrás de una doble puerta- El siguiente-

- Vinimos a ver a Megan Cold, soy Ginny Weasley- la recepcionista consultaba una lista en un pergamino llena de dibujos de ositos que actuaban como bebés.

- Si, piso siete salón verde...

- Gracias, vamos Harry

Harry y Ginny pasaron por las puertas dobles, pasaron por un pasillo con puertas dobles a los costados, optaron por tomar el elevador. Al salir del ascensor llegaron a un pasillo donde había más puertas dobles sobre el marco de cada una había un lamparón con una vela, la luz era de color rosa en algunas y celeste en otras. Pasaron por otra gran puerta y entraron a lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, en ella había parejas, algunas mujeres con grandes panzas de embarazos y otras no, también había magos en un estado terrible de nervios, algunos pequeños niños que correteaban entre los sillones, tuvieron que apartarse para dejar pasar a un grupo de sanadores vestidos con túnicas colorverde manzanaque llevaban una camilla de una bruja embarazada que sostenía la mano de un mago que seguramente sería su marido.

Ginnytomo asiento en unade las butacas vacía cerca de una puerta con ungran número sierte, enseguida por ella salió una joven bruja con una túnica rosa pálida

- Tu debes ser Ginny Weasley- le extendió su mano- Y tu Harry Potter, es un placer- estrecho la mano de Harry- Me acaban de avisar que subían, si me acompañan a mi consultorio

Ginny y Harry siguieron a la bruja dentro del consultorio, era un cuarto bastante grande con un pequeño escritorio con tres sillas, había una pileta, grandes armarios, también había extraños calendarios colgados en las paredes, además de numerosas fotos de familias con bebes y niños en donde laSanadora aparecía en su gran mayoríay una camilla detrás de un biombo.

- Tomen asiento por favor...- Ginny y Harry se sentaron- Hermione me hablo algo del caso, me dijo que ya tomaste la poción Evaluna-. Ginny asintió- ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

- Bueno... este... estuve con nauseas, vómitos y terribles dolores de cabeza

- Es normal... háceme acordar que te de una botella de poción de primer trimestre... Ahora veamos cuando ocurrió... – la sanadora saco uno de esos extraños calendarios Harry al verlo más cerca comprobó que tenia una especie de ficha precedida por nueve lunas- Madre: Ginny Weasley Padre Harry Potter- completo la ficha- Entonces... ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?- repitió Harry quien estaba mas confundido que nunca

- Ginny cuando crees que concibieron al bebe

- Mis fechas suelen ser entre el 15 y el 18... y ya llevo casi cuatro semanas de atraso

- Eso significa que estas de un mes y dos semanas... estamos a veinte de marzo... mmm- la bruja miraba el calendario- Supongamos que fue en los primeros días de febrero... y hubo luna nueva el- una de las lunas atravesó el calendario y se coloco en el casillero del día 7 de febrero- Siete de febreros... si mis cálculosno me fallanese fue el día donde concibieron al bebe

-¡Wuaw!- Harry estaba anonadado

- Tendrá su bebe para la luna llena de noviembre... Ahora dejemos de lado esto... – el calendario voló de la mesa y fue a colgarse en un rincón de la pared, dos calendarios se apretujaron para darle espacio- ¿Quieren ver a su bebe?

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues con un ecógrafo muggle... Son muy útiles para estos casos...- Megan se levanto y se acerco al armario saco una botella verde y volcó su contenido en una copa, se la extendió a Ginny- Bébela nos ayudara a tener una mejor definición- Megan sonrió

-¿Eso no le hará nada al bebe no?

- No Harry, es solo agua mágica... Ahora Ginny desabróchate el pantalón y súbete la camisa, acuéstate en la camilla- el biombo se corrió y dejo ver la camilla que estaba al lado de un aparato que parecía ser una computadora.

Ginny hizo caso a Megan se recostó, Harry fue a su lado y le tomo la mano, la beso en la frente. Megan tomo una especie de micrófono, con unos golpecitos de su varita encendió el aparato, coloco el micrófono con un gel sobre el plano vientre de Ginny, en el monitor aparecieron unas manchas negras y grises.

-Bien... esta muy bien ubicado... excelente... – Megan no dejaba de recorrer el vientre de Ginny con el aparato mientras sonría mirando el monitor- Aquí esta su bebe- con una gran sonrisa señalo al monitor una especie de mancha negra contorneada con forma ovalada y pequeña.

- Miralo Harry- Ginny lagrimeaba- ¿lo ves¿No es hermoso?

- Sí- mintió le costaba entender que esa manchita negra era su bebe- Si Ginny es hermoso- la beso


	13. La mudanza

**Capítulo XIII: La mudanza**

En la calle Golondrinas de un pequeño pueblo muggleselevantaba una casona con un gran jardín de frente, sin árboles,un senderode blancas piedrasconducía a unadoble puerta blanca de madera a ambos lados tenía dos grandes ventanas, un piso más y techo de tejas azules.

Sobre el asfalto estaba estacionado un gran camión de mudanzas un joven pelirrojo sostenía por una punta un confortable sillón, al parecer era lo último que quedaba por bajar pues en el fondo ya no se veía nada.

- Harry... como pesa- suspiro- ¿Por qué no usamos un poquito de magia?

- Ya te dije alguien podrías vernos- Harry respondía desde arriba del camión con dificultad entre ambos dejaron el sillón sobre la vereda.

- Pero si no hay muggles a la vista...

- ¿Ah no?- Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Ron mirara la casa de enfrente, al girar Ron unas cortinas se corrieron en una de las ventanas.

- Acá les traigo limonada- Hermione traía una bandeja con una botella y varios vasos, seguida de Ginny que tenia en brazos a Julie.

- ¡Gracias mi amor!- Ron tomo un vaso y se sentó en el sillón

- Si siguen vagueando así no terminaremos nunca

- Gin tu tienes suerte por estar embarazada pero esto a lo muggle es una pérdida de tiempo- concluyo Ron.

- ¡Dino Harry!- Ethan llegaba corriendo- ¿Puedo usar tu escoba?

- Pero Ethan, mi chiquitín

- Tita yo no soy chiquitín yo soy un nene grande- se estiro sobre sus pies... ¿Puedo o no volar en la escoba?

- Lo siento Ethan, pero no... Estamos rodeados de muggles

- Pero yo quiero acá... para que todos me vean... ¡Soy un Weasley!- protesto el pequeño.

- Ya te dijeron que no- le dijo su madre- Ahora quédate quietito o vete al fondo

- Siempre me tengo que quedar quieto- protesto- Quédate quieto, no toques nada, Ethan no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro... – el niño imitaba a Hermione mientras pateaba el suelo al entrar a la casa y arrastrando la Saeta de Harry. Todos rieron.

- ¿Seguimos?- propuso Harry

- Mientras más pronto terminemos, mas rápido comeremos- Ron levanto un lado del sillón- Dime por que se han venido a vivir a un barrio muggle... aún no lo entiendo...

- Ya te lo explique... Tienes tus ventajas, le costará un tiempo a la prensa encontrarnos aquí...

Entonces entre Harry y Ron entraron el sillón y lo pusieron frente a la chimenea. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina para ver como la habían dejado las chicas pasando entre pilas de cajas que tambaleaban, al entrar los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta la cocina estaba totalmente limpia, tenía las cortinas colgadas en los grandes ventanales, la mesa con sus cuatro sillas estaban en su lugar, la vajilla, los cubiertos todo parecía estar en su lugar, no había resto de alguna caja vacía, hasta una pava hervía en el fuego.

- Pero...- balbuceo Ron

- Hermione utilizo un hechizo para acomodar todo- sonrió Ginny- ¿No quedo hermosa?

- Ginny... – Harry la abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Qué quieren de comer?- pregunto Hermione abriendo la heladera

- Eso es una melanera... – Ron se acerco al refrigerador miraba sobre el hombro de Hermione cuando ésta abrió la puerta- ¿Cuándo compraron todo eso?

- Ni bien llegamos mande una lista al almacén del Callejón Diagon acaban de mandar el pedido- explico Ginny mientras dejaba a Julie en el corralito.

- ¡Brujas!- resoplo Harry, Ginny y Hermione rieron.

Hermione sirvió emparedados, algo de fruta y té helado paro los chicos que habían trabajado como muggles toda la tarde. Ethan llego agitado del patio arrastrando la Saeta de Fuego de su padrino como si pesara una tonelada

- Dino... me parece que se te rompió la escoba o te la cambiaron...

-No solo la embruje para que no pudieras volar- contesto sonriendo

- ¡Malo!- Ethan dejo la escoba y fue a sentarse en la falda de su madre.

- Ves que así los alimento son mas frescos Ron

- Hermione quiere comprar una melanera

- Heladera, Ron, son muy útiles... – acoto Harry- A mi me costo convencerla a tu hermana, pero de esa manera no tenemos que andar apareciendo comida a cada rato...

- Le tuvimos que modificar eso de la electricidad y registrarla en el Departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, en un principio se rehusaron pero después aparecio Harry y el empleado ni se inmuto- explico Ginny mientras bebía su té- Harry te recuerdo que mañana vendrá mama para terminar con los detalles de la boda...

-Será mejor que terminemos de acomodar todo sino lo primero que haga tu madre será ponerse a ordenar todo ella y prefiriria que lo hagas tú- le contesto Harry

- ¿Yo sola?... Te conviene que me ayudes- Ginny lo miro muy seriamente

- ¿Vendrán a almorzar mañana?- Harry trato de cambiar de tema

- Lo siento amigo pero mañana es domingo y quedamos con mis suegros... – respondió Ron, alzo a Julie del corralito, con su varita lo redujo hasta que quedara tan chiquito que cupiera en su bolsillo donde lo guardo- Vamos Hermy- Hermione se puso de pie con Ethan quien dormía.

- ¿Se van tan pronto?

- Si Ginny deberían ir a descansar sobre todo vos- respondió Hermione.- Y tu Harry ponte a limpiar y adornar

- ¿Dónde dejaron los polvos flu?- pregunto Harry desde el living.

- ¡Están en el balde colgado de la estufa!

Al llegar al living Harry ya había arrogado los polvos flú pues en la chimenea ardían unas llamas verde esmeralda, Ron y Julie fueron los primeros en desaparecer de la chimenea, luego Hermione, dejando solos a los nuevos propietarios.

- ¿Harry?- Ginny y Harry se quedaron sentados en el sofá contemplando el fuego de la chimenea

- Dime amor... – Harry la abrazó con ambos brazos

- ¿Crees que seré una buena madre?

- Serás la mejor mama bruja del mundo- Harry la beso en la frente- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa?

- No crees que nos faltan algunos árboles en el jardín de enfrente...

- Eso se puede solucionar- Harry le sonrió de manera seductora y saco su varita. Luego alzo a Ginny y se le llevo a su nuevo dormitorio.

Mientrás los dos amantes estrenaban su nuevo dormitorio en la casa de enfrente alguien miraba con unos minoculares detrás de la cortina. Era una señora bastante entrada en años que no tenía otro pasatiempo que mirar por las ventanas a sus vecinos, sobre todo si eran nuevos en el barrio.

- Ya los viste George- su marido leía el diario en el sillón- Son muy jóvenes y visten muy raros... estamos entrando en el verano... no pueden andar con esas capas...

- Debe ser alguna moda nueva, querida- contesto su marido sin levantar la vista

- No entiendo como elijieron esa casa, los vecinos de al lado casi nunca estan, los Fawcets y los Jhonson se la pasan en el trabajo... - la mujer corrió las cortinas- Tienen un pequeño, parece muy inquieto, lo he visto correr tan rápido que casi te diría que se aparecia y se desaparecia...

- Marge, ninguno niño puede desaparecerse y aparecerse...

- Tienes razón- volvio a mirar por la ventana- No es tarde ya, aún no he visto salir al pelirrojo y a la otra mujer despeinada y a esos críos, tampoco me pareció que tuvieran un auto... Mira ese jardín, no tiene ni un árbol... - La señora Marge se quedo con la boca abierta en el jardín de sus nuevos vecinos aparecioron dos hermosossauces- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Ven a ver esto George!

- Ya Marge dejalos tranquilos...

- Pero te digo que se aparecieron los árboles de la nada- protesto su mujer sin dejar de mirar el jardin vecino, donde en uno de los árboles ahora colgaba una amhaca, acto que hizo que la mujer se desmayara

- ¡Marge!


	14. La Lista

Capítulo XIV: La Lista

Ginny miraba su reflejo en la tienda de Madame Malkins, no podía negar lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido blanco que había usado su madre. No quiso comprar uno nuevo, pese a las insistencias de Harry, simplemente había sido ajustado a su figura y modificado con magia para que se agrandara en caso de que aumentara de peso por su estado. Lo que más le gustaba era la capa de novia, se prendía por dos botones a la altura de los hombros, tenia casi tres metros de largo y brillaba por la cantidad de hilos y piedras plateados.

- Estas hermosa- le dijo su madre con una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny.

- ¿Crees que Harry piense lo mismo?

- Claro que sí- respondió una voz familiar, al mirar el espejo, descubrió a Hermione con una caja de joyería.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo le hago un favor a Molly- le entrego la caja

- Mira Ginny- Molly tomo la caja y la abrió delante de Ginny, dentro había una hermosa tiara de plata con brillantes- Perteneció a mi madre y ahora es tiempo de que sea tuya

- Es hermosa… - Ginny se dio vuelta mientras su madre le colocaba la tiara en la cabeza- Gracias mami, te quiero

- Espera aun hay más- Molly saco su varita con la que dio unos golpecitos a la tiara, del borde justo donde tocaba el pelo de Ginny comenzó a salir un largo tul blanco que le cubrió el rostro y la nuca- Es cómodo, una vez que termine la ceremonia simplemente golpeas la tira con tu varita y el tul vuelve a desaparecerse.

- Ginny te ves bellísima, estoy segura que Harry pensará lo mismo- le dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

Luego de la prueba del vestido las tres brujas tuvieron un breve almuerzo en El Caldero Chorreante, después fueron a ver las tarjetas de invitación Ginny opto por unas que venían en un sobre rectangular que al abrirlo se desplegaba y aparecía un holograma de los novios bailando sobre la leyenda de la tarjeta de invitación.

- También les puedo ofrecer el servicio de envío- sugirió la empleada mientras apartaba un álbum de tarjetas.

- No sería mala idea- contesto Molly- De esa manera tendremos más tiempo para organizar el resto de la boda…

- Excelente... ¿Quienes son los afortunados?- pregunto mientas sacaba un pergamino y una pluma

- Ginevra Molly Weasley y Harry James Potter- respondió Molly.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- miro a Ginny- ¡Felicitaciones! Con razón le veia cara conocida, hace unos días le ví en el Profeta... Pero sigamos- sonrió con una gran sonrísa que a Hermione no le agrado- ¿Tienen la lista ya?

- Claro que sí... - Molly revolvio en su bolso y saco un gran pergamino enrollado se lo estaba por extender a la empleada cuando Ginny lo tomo- ¿Qué haces?

- Solo quisiera revisar la lista con Harry- dijo mientras guardaba la lista dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica- Le enviaremos la lista con una lechuza y descuente el cargo por el envío, las entregaremos nosotros mismos- sin decir más nada salió del negocio seguida por Hermione, Molly se disculpo con la empleada antes de seguir a su hija.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- le espeto su madre.

- No quiero mañana levantarme y ver en primera plana la lista de mis invitados- se guardo para ella que le había parecido excesivamente larga- Además quiero verla con Harry.

Ginny se despidió de su madre y su cuñada para volverse a su casa, estaba un poco cansada y además quería terminar de ordenar el cuarto para el bebé estaba tan entusiasmada que solo esperaba que Harry le gustase y ni hablar de la cara que pondría al ver la lista de invitados que su madre habia preparado.

Al llegar a su casa prendió la radio mágica, el último hit de las Brujas de McBeth sonaba a todo trapo, subió el volomen, se arremangó y saco su varita. Probo varias combinaciones de guardas y colores para las paredes hasta que se decidió por un color celeste pastel y una guardada con animalitos animados eran todos bebes, algunos dormían abrazados a mantitas, otros lloraban porque no tenían su mamadera, otros jugaban y reían alegremente y otros simplemente sonrían y saludaban. A unos centímetros de la ventana coloco el moises lo arreglo con sus manos pues de esa manera dejaría todo el amor y su carió impregnado en las mantitas del bebe. Hizo aparecer un pañalero con cajonera a la izquierda de la puerta, en un rincón puso el dragón de Charlie y en la otra esquina frente a la otra ventana un reposera y se sento, desde allí podía observar todo el cuerto, era pequeño pero grande para un bebe.

- Ginn- Harry se quedo en el humbral de la puerta miro la habitacion completa, realmente Ginny había hecho un gran y hermoso trabajo, sonrió al descubrir a su pelirroja dormida en la mecedora, se acercó y la beso. Ginny se estremceció y abrió los ojos.

- Hola Harry- se levanto, lo beso y lo abrazo- ¿Y que te parece?

- Es bellisimo- la tomo por la cintura, comenzo a besarla en la boca y luego por el cuello, a Ginny le dieron escalofríos y él lo había notado- Sabes que podría llevarte a la cama o..

- Espero cariño- Ginny se aparto- Es que antes quisiera que vieramos algo- apareció el pergamino enrrollado que le habia sacado a su madre- Es nuestra lista de invitados- se la puso en las manos a Harrry.

Harry la desplejo con susto el pergamino se desenrrollo hasta caer al piso, rodo unos cuantos centímetros y se detuvo, leyo en voz baja.

- Dime por que estan los Dursley en la lista de "familia novio"- dijo levantando la vista a Ginny

- Fue mama, ella armo la lista- se acerco para leer sobre el hombro de Harry- No me opongo si no quieres invitarlos...

- Igualmente no creo que vengan será mucho para mi Tia Petunia ver una boda de magos y brujas pero sería divertido ver la cara de Duddley, dejemoslos... - ambos se sentaron en el piso de madera- Veamos... ¿Percy? Creía que aún seguía distanciado de la familia...

- Y lo sigue, que raro que mama lo puso...- apunto con su varita para borrarlo- Es un idiota Harry, no me mires así...

- Creo que no perdemos nada en invitarlo- Harry volvio a escribir el nombre de Percy- Además tu madre se pondrá contenta al ver que lo dejamos en el mismo lugar

- Esta bien- suspiro Ginny

- Me encanta cuando suspiras- Harry la beso.

Se quedaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el pergamino fue reducio a unos centímetros con los nombres de los familiares más cercanos y amigos intimos, una vez que ambos quedaron satisfechos la volvieron a enrrollar, decidieron llevarla enseguida a la Madriguera para que enviaran cuanto antes el número de invitaciones a la tienda de tarjetas.

La Sra Weasley no estaba muy conforme con el cambio de los chicos pues seguía insistiendo en invitar a todos los miembros del Ministerio con los que Harry no podia quedar mal, pero él solo respondio que con quienes realmente no queria quedar mal era con sus amigos y su familia. Se quedaron a cenar allí y al volver a casa fueron directo a la cama.

- ¡Harry¡Harry!-

- MMm- Ginny lo zarandeaba- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto entre dormido

- Es el bebe...

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Harry se sentó sobresaltado y se puso los lentes que estaban en la mesa de luz- ¿Le paso algo al bebe?

- No- Ginny sonrió- Es que tengo ganas de comer chocolate...

- No hay problema- Harry tomo la varita de arriba de la mesita de luz e hizo aparecer una gran barra de chocolate

- No, este chocolate no quiero- reprocho Ginny

- ¿Eh?- Harry la miro- Pero es chocolate amargo que tanto te gusta

- Es que quiero chocolate de Honeydukes ese que tiene chispas de caramelo y te hace sentir mariposas en la panza

- ¡Pero Ginny son las cuatro de la mañana!- Harry estaba sorprendido- ¿De dónde sacaré chocolate de Honeydukes¡Espera!- de pronto recordó

- Sí en la alacena arriba del horno hay una caja... ¿me traes?

- Pero ese no es el que le llevamos a Ethan... - miro la cara de suplica de Ginny- Supongo que compraré en mi próxima visita a Hogsmeade espérame aquí...

Al volver Harry encontro a Ginny dormida, dejo el chocolate sobre la mesita de luz por si Ginny se despertaba, miro el reloj y eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Eres un pequeño travieso- le dijo al vientre de Ginny, se acomodo a su lado y abrazándola se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve muchas idas y vueltas con los estudios, el trabajo y la vida misma. Espero actulizar mas seguido!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews!!!**

**Witchmaju**


	15. Los Vecinos

**Capítulo XV: Los Vecinos**

La fecha de la boda de Ginny y Harry estaba cerca por lo que Ginny se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la Madriguera ya que había mucho que hacer. Entre ella, Hermione, su madre y Fleur, quien aún insistía en aprender la cocina inglesa, empezaban a preparar las tartas, pasteles y pudines, que llevaban mas tiempo de preparación, además de alimentar las gallinas para tenerlas preparadas para el plato principal, terminar de coser los manteles, armar los centros de mesas entre muchas otras cosas.

-Son hegmosos... - exclamo Fleur al recibir un ramo de su último hijo- Saluda a la tía Ginny, Juniog -Hola tita Ginny.  
-Solo yo le digo Tita a mi Tita Ginny- Ethan entró de golpe en la cocina blandiendo una espada de madera hacia su primo  
-Tranquilos muchachos Tita Ginny los quiere a ambos... - Ginny saco dos tabletas de chocolate de Honeydukes y las repartió entre sus sobrinos  
-¡Yo también quiero!- Marie la segunda hija de Fleur apareció desde la sala con una muñeca de trapo en su mano  
- Pequeñuelos tenemos algo mejor- Fred y George se había aparecido con montones de bolsas.  
-¡Oh no! Niños no toquen ninguna bolsa.  
-Tranquila Fleur no trajimos nada peligros- acoto George mientras repartía con su gemelo las bolsas de golosinas.  
-¿Cómo van esos bebes?- Fred le dio la bolsa a Frederick el quinto hijo de Fleur y se acerco a su hermana  
-Por ahora esta tranquilo... - Ginny acariciaba su panza.  
-¡Mira George! Ginny ya tiene panza -¿Tan gorda me veo?- se preocupo Ginny  
-Clago que no- le espeto Fleur- Es común que en tus cuatgo lunas se empiece a notag... más de lo común... bueno en mis casos fue recién a las cinco...  
-¿Y bien como se porta el padre?- pregunto Fred quien jugaba con Julie  
-Hasta ahora de maravilla- respondió Harry entrando en la cocina- ¿Cómo va la tienda?  
-De maravilla- respondió Fred imitando a Harry- Finalmente logramos abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade, es increíble la cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts que nos visitan.  
-¡Por Merlín¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi cocina?- pregunto Molly con un delantal muy sucio- ¡Todos al patio ahora!- grito con sus manos en la cadera y señalando la salida con el dedo índice derecho.  
-Hola Mama- saludo alegre Fred- Nosotros también te extrañábamos  
- Y estamos encantadisimos de volver a verte- ironizó su gemelo.  
- ¿Quién quiere más golosinas?- pregunto Fred luego de darle un largo y sonoro beso a su madre  
-¡Yo!- gritaron varios de sus sobrinos, todos los niños siguieron a Fred hacia el jardín.

Harry se sentó junto a George observando como las cuatro brujas se las arreglaban para preparar una boda en tan solo unas semanas, era conciente que sin la magia que estaban utilizando los preparativos podrían haber llevado meses quizás años, pero su Ginny se veía hermosa con el delantal. La estaba mirando cuando Ginny quedo de perfil, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban Ginny tenía una muy pequeña pancita, su bebe se hacia notar. Se levanto, se acerco a ella y sin decirle nada la alzo y la beso.  
-¿Qué haces Harry?-  
-Es que tienes panza- respondió Harry dejando a Ginny nuevamente con los pies en el piso.  
-¿Tan gorda me veo?- pregunto preocupada.- Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día...  
-¡Ginny!- protesto su madre- Creo que Harry se refiere a que ya se nota tu pancita... No es cierto, querido... Además es normal que engordes con tu embarazo... todas las mujeres lo hacen...  
-Por supuesto Molly- Harry se aparto de Ginny para que todos pudieran observarla, Fred se acerco hasta que su nariz quedara pegada al vientre de Ginny.  
-Sabes hermanita... yo creo que si estas gorda- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
- Yo solo engogde cinco kilos con cada embagazo- acoto Fleur mientrás supervisaba que la mezcla se revolviera sola  
- Tú tienes algo especial en la sangre, querida- le sonrió Molly- Ginny, hija no te preocupes, recuperaras tu figura... Mirame a mí que tuve siete hijos...  
Ginny se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos no entendia si era por el bebé o que pero ahora si le importaba cuidar más su imagen, sobre todo recuperarla luego del embarazo, sus seis hermanos y ella misma habian dejado huellas en el cuerpo de su madre. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a ella¿Y que había de Harry¿La seguiría viendo igual?...  
- Tranquila Ginny- Hermione le susurró al oído- Tengo un par de pociones que te servirán...

Esa noche cuando la joven pareja ya se encontraba en su acogedora cama, Harry había notado que su mujer se había ido a acostar con un camisión enorme y estaba tapada hasta el cuello, eso no era muy normal. Lo común era que Ginny durmiera solo en ropa interior, intento sacarle las sabanas pero Ginny las sujeto fuertemente.  
- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto entre risas Harry  
- No quiero que me mires- le respondió ella tapandose hasta los ojos- ¡Me veo horrible!  
- Eras una tontita- se inclino para besarla en la frente- _Evanesco - _dijo apuntando con su varita hacia Ginny y no solo las sábanas desaparecieron haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara y tratara de cubrirse inutilmente con sus manos.- Gin... te ves hermosa... más hermosa que aquella vez que nos besamos por primera vez y tu llevabas transpiración y un equipo de Quidditch encima o de la otra luego de la batalla final donde tenías un horrible aspecto y la túnica rasgada... Ya deja de portarte como una adolescente inmadura- la beso en los labios mientrás se colocaba encima de ella.  
- ¿Enserio me ves bonita?- pregunto sin perder el contacto ocular.  
- No solo te veo bonita, te veo hermosa, mujer- comenzó a besarla en el cuello.  
- Espera... ¿y que tal si engordo luego del embarazo?  
- Seguiras siendo la bruja mas hermosa del mundo y te seguiré amando como el primer día... Y además habrá alguien para llamarte mama- siguio besandola y ella dejo llevarse por los encantos de su mago favorito sin saber que acotar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry miraba como Ginny preparaba el desayuno en bikini y solo con una falda, se alegraba mucho de que al parecer las preocupaciones de Ginny habían desaparecido. No entendía como Ginny se venía justamente ahora que estaban en su mejor estado se venía a preocupar por su figura, esas particularidades eran algo que la hacian diferente de las otras chicas con las que estuvo. Ginny no tenía drama en pasar una tarde en Honydukes mientras que las otras solían excusarse en que estaban a dieta o que la figura no se mantenía sola. Ginny era diferente, era única y tenía algo que la hacia especial, no importaba que era solo que lo amaba y amaba a esa mujer que le sonria en ese momento. Invoco a su cámara y le tomo una foto tal como estaba, estaba por prepar la cámara para que les tomara una foto juntos cuando el tiembre sono.  
- ¿Quién será?-  
- No lo sé Harry ire a vestirme tu abre la puerta  
Harry obedeció pero antes de abrir miró por la ventana, parados en la puerta habia una pareja con un niño en brazos, parecía muggles pero su olfato le hacía desconfiar por lo que saco su varita.  
- ¿Harry que haces con tu varita?- pregunto preocuopada Ginny, ya con un vesitdo- Dejame ver- Ginny miro por la venta- Son solo una pareja de muggles además traen a un niño...Guarda eso y vistete... Yo abrire  
Ginny espero a que Harry guardara su varita y subiera a cambiarse para abrir la puerta.  
- Buen día- salugo alegre Ginny  
- Buen día- respondio la mujer- Somos los Fawcetts, vivimos al lado vinimos a traerles un obsequio- el hombre extendió una maceta con una hermosa planta, que Ginny no recordaba haber visto por la venta.  
- Gracias- respondio abriendo más la puerta- Este... ¿No quieren pasar a tomar un cafecito?  
- Si no es mucha molestio- dijo el hombre- Soy Ted, ella es Jean y el pequeño es Jim.  
Ginny dejo la planta sobre una mesas del recibidor, los condujo a la sala, los Fawcetts tomaron asiento en el sillo de dos plazas mientras Ginny iba a la cocina a prepara cafe y sacar de la alacena lagunas galletas horneadas que guardaba. Al regresar y servir los cafés un incómodo sonido inundo la escena.  
- Y bien... Hace mucho que se mudaron...  
- Perdonen, no me prensente... Soy Ginny Weasley- se excuso al notar que no habia dado su nombre- Hace un par de semanas... ¿Uds. viven al lado? Creíamos que la casa estaba vacía...  
- No llevamos mucho tiempo en casa- respondió Jean- ¿Vives sola?  
- Mami quiero ir al baño- interrumpió el pequeño.  
- Disculpa...  
- No se preocupe... por el pasillo la primer puerta a la izquierda...- respondió Ginny  
- ¡Mama¡Papa!- el niño venía corriendo- ¡Son magos!- Ginny casi vuelca su taza- ¡Mami no miento! Tienen fotografías que se mueven... y además el espejo me hablo como el de...  
- Te dije que no era buena idea- Harry había aparecido y con su varita en alto pero sorpresivamente Ted Fawcett había sacado una varita de sa chaqueta y ahora apuntaba a Harry- ¡Le ordeno que baje su varita en nombre de la ley, soy un auror, identifiquese!  
- ¡Harry! Esto es una locura- se encalizo Ginny  
- ¿Harry¿Harry Potter?- pregunto Jane- ¡No puedo crerlo! Ya Ted baja eso, nadie quiere lastimar a nadie, mucho menos enfretar al gran Harry Potter  
- ¿Tu eres Harry Potter?- pregunto el niño acercandose a Harry y alzando su mirada en busca de la cicatriz  
- Harry baja la varita de una vez- dijo Ginny acercadose a su futuro marido- Los Fawcetts son una familia de magos, tal como nosotros, además creo que si fuesen mortifagos ya nos hubieran atacado.  
Harry medito unos segundos, bajo su varita y se sento a conversar. Descubrieron que Ted Fawcett era un miembro del departamente de misterios, Harry no se convencio hasta que no le mostro su credencial, también que Jean no trabajaba se quedaba en casa al cuidado de sus cinco hijos varones y esperaba su quinto bebe, iba por sus cinco lunas y sería una esperada niña. La casa de los Fawcetts era silenciosa y parecia deshabitada tan solo por un simple hechizo, fue otra cosa que convenció a Harry, pues no habia manera natural que una casa con tantos varones fuera realmente silenciosa. Ginny se quedo muy conforme con la presencia de Jane le trasmitio muchos consejos para su futura maternidad y le advirtió sobre sus vecinos de enfrente sobre todo por la mujer, era muy parecida a una arpía segun Jane.  
Harry se sentía un poco incomodo con Ted pues este no dejaba de hacerle preguntas como ¿Como se llamaria su bebe¿Que seria¿Si habian empezada las clases pre- parto? Existían clases pre-parto, se habia preguntado Harry a si mismo, era algo que debia agendar, a la vez que se custionaba que aún faltaba para el parto, no habia de que preocuparse ¿O sí?  
- ¡Al fin solos!- suspiro alegre Harry dejandose caer en el sillon.  
- Son agradables¿no crees amor?- pregunto Ginny acurrucandose a su lado- ¡Oh! Harry... - Ginny se enderezó colacando su mano en su vientre.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmado Harry  
- Se mueve, el bebé... se esta moviendo... mira sintelo- Ginny tomo la mano derecha de Harry y se la llevo a su vientre- ¿Lo sientes¿Puedes sentirlo?  
- Si... creo que si...- respondió debilmente Harry ya que en realidad no podía sentir nada- Tal vez sí... - entonces apoyo su oreja sobre la panza de Ginny y esucho unos extraños sonidos- Suena raro...  
- Ese es mi estómago cariño- sonrió Ginny- No te preocupes, ya lo podrás sentir, además ya se quedo quietecito...  
- ¿Tienes hambre?-  
- Quremos frutillas con helado de vainilla- sonrió Ginny  
Era uno de estos momentos en los que Harry agradecía ser mago, no era porque eran las tres de la mañana, eran las tres de la tarde tranquilamente podria haberse aparecido cerca de cualquier supermercado muggle para comprar las frutillas y el helado, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de perderselas ni que a Ginny se le pasara el antojo, como otras veces. Así que se limito a aparecer dos grandes copas de frutillas con helado de vainilla, le dio una a su pelirroja favorita y ambos se quedaron comiendose un rico postre.


	16. Las Fiestas

**Capítulo XVI: Las Fiestas**

A pesar de la desconfianza y advertencias de Harry, Ginny se la pasaba mucho tiempo en lo de sus vecinos nuevos, sobre todo con Jane. Charlar con ella era muy diferente a hacerlo con su madre o Hermione, pasaba que con su madre o su cuñada no hacían más que hablar de la boda, es que realmente la fecha de la boda estaba tan cerca que no había otro tema mejor que hablar y Ginny tenía tantas dudas sobre el embarazo y ser madre que, que mejor que hablar al respecto con alguien con experiencia.

Trabajaba solo mediodía para poder por las tardes terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles para su casamiento, ese lunes pasaría por la agencia de viajes del Callejón Diagon, se alegro de que estuviera abierta pues era casi la hora del almuerzo y muchos negocios cerraban.

La agencia estaba en una de las calles secundarias del callejón Diagon, se llamaba "Escoba´s Tours", se quedo mirando la vidriera con los anuncios de los viajes; "Viaje a la Luna por 100.000 galleons, solo quedan dos vacantes", "Diviértase con su pareja en el Séptimo Cielo- Completo- A confirmar próxima excursión 23/03", eran algunos de los tours. Al entrar el lugar estaba repleto de grandes pósters de diferentes lugares del mundo con brujas y magos que no dejaban de sonreír y tomar fotografías, también había fotos de la luna y de Marte, en una de las paredes había relojes con los diferentes horarios de ciudades del mundo, había tres escritorios de los cuales solo uno estaba ocupado por una bruja con un ordenador.

- Buenos días¿en que puedo ayudarla?- sonrió la bruja, haciendo que Ginny sacará los ojos de un posters donde dos brujas tomaban sol en una hermosa isla paradisíaca.

- Buen día... este yo quería averiguar por los viajes de luna de miel- respondió Ginny

- Acérquese por favor y tome asiento- la bruja le indico la silla frente a su escritorio- En este momento nuestro viaje al Séptimo Cielo esta completo, es una de las atracciones que más eligen los recién casados, pero tengo otros destinos- abrió uno de los cajones y sacó varios folletos que coloco frente a Ginny- ¿Han pensado algún destino en especial?

- En realidad no... – respondió mirando con interés los anuncios- Pero viajar a una isla paradisíaca no es mala idea ¿no?

- Es una excelente oportunidad- revolvió entre los folletos, tomo uno muy colorido que se desplegó por sí mismo- Tenemos varios destinos de islas en las Antillas, en las Canarias en las Islas Fidji, sobre el Océano Atlántico- mientras decía esto el folleto iba mostrando diferentes imágenes- Si lo que quieres es diversión y alegría deberías visitar Hawai, tenemos toda una playa para magos en la isla de Oahu si quieren tener contacto con muggles, tenemos una isla que es totalmente para personas de la Comunidad Mágica se llama Ka mahina...

La empleada siguió hablando de la isla Ka Mahina, luego de las Canarias y de las Fidji, pero también le habló de lugares como Egipto, que claro ya conocía, Grecia, Roma, Venecia, Sydney, Rusia, entres otros lugares típicos muggles. Pero realmente lo que llamo la atención a Ginny fueron lo que los muggles llamaban ciudades perdidas: El Dorado, la ciudad de oro en Perú, Atlántida la ciudad sumergida, los Jardines de Babilonia, en la actual Irak, El País de Nunca Jamás, El Reino Escondido en Mangolia, entre muchas otras.

Ginny se llevo los folletos de la Atlántida, Los Jardines de Babilonia y El Dorado, para poder meditarlo con Harry.

Volví a casa por polvos Flú que tomo en la misma agencia, almorzó salpicón de pollo con zanahoria, calabaza, morrones y zapatillos, la Dra. Megan le había recomendado comer sano y sobre todo muchas verduras. Luego del almuerzo tomo una breve siesta, últimamente tenía mucho sueño, al despertar preparo una bolsa llena de golosinas de los "Sortilegios Weasley" y fue a visitar a Jane.

- Hola Jane- Ginny caminó hasta lo de su vecina- Traje golosinas para los niños.

- Pasa Ginny- se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar- ¡Niños! Bajen a saludar a Ginny

Ginny paso, se asusto al sentir como toda la casa temblaba mientras los cinco varones bajaban las escaleras, los niños se pusieron en fila para saludar al mismo tiempo, agradecieron las golosinas y salieron al patio; mientras las dos brujas iban a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres té? Estaba horneado galletitas...

- Gracias...

- Y bien dime¿ya sabes cuando realizar el Baby Shower?

- ¿Baby Shower?

- El Baby Shower, es una fiesta muy común entras las futuras mamas muggles, donde se le hacen regalos al bebé, se invitan amigas y familia, pero es solo para mujeres...

- Pero ya he recibido regalos de mi familia

- No te preocupes, se puede hacer igual, además se recomienda hacerlo dentro del séptimo u octavo mes, son muy divertidas- decía mientras supervisaba las galletas del horno- Son muy divertidas yo lo he hecho con mis dos últimos hijos y además podríamos realizarla juntas ¿Qué dices?

- No es mala idea- realmente lo deseaba, invitaría a sus amigas más íntimas, serviría comida liviana y podría realizar algunos juegos- Podríamos pasar un buen rato... Hoy fui a ver una agencia de viaje para nuestra luna de miel

- Con Ted hicimos un recorrido por las siete maravillas del mundo- Jane llevo saco como seis bandejas del horno que coloco sobre la mesada para que se enfriaran- Fue hermoso y era lo mas usual en esos tiempos... ¿a dónde piensan ir?

- Aún no lo decidimos, tampoco le conté nada a Harry, pero me entusiasme con El Dorado, la Atlántida y los Jardines de Babilonia...

- ¡Los jardines de Babilonia! Espera aquí...- Jane salió de la cocina y regreso con un gran álbum de fotos- Los jardines de Babilonia fue donde más tiempo pasamos son hermosos, mira

Ginny se quedo mirando las fotos de la Luna de Miel de los Fawcett y escuchando las anécdotas del viaje.

Eran como las ocho de la noche cuando Ted se apareció, para la sorpresa de Ginny, con Harry, ambos magos se habían cruzado en el Ministerio y Harry había aceptado la invitación de Ted tan solo porque tenía el presentimiento que Ginny estaba con Jane.

- Hola amor, hola Ginny- Ted le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego beso a su mujer- ¿Cómo esta mi beba?

- Hola Jane, hola Gin- Harry saludo con un gesto a Jane y rodeo a su pelirroja para besarla- ¿Vamos a casa?

- ¿Ya se van?- pregunto incrédula Jane- Harry recién llegas...

- Nada de eso, se quedarán a cenar... me cuesta convencerlo... ¿Me ayudas Ginny?

- Por supuesto que nos quedamos a cenar- aclaro Ginny pellizcando a Harry para que no pudiera decir nada- ¿No querido?

- Sí... – respondió a duras penas- Me las pagarás- le susurro al oído.

Harry aún no entendía como cinco varones podía ser tan escurridizos, inquietos y detestables, no era que los niños no le agradecen, pero estos niños eran una versión quintuplicada de todos sus sobrinos juntos. ¿Cómo podía ser que sus padres no le pusieran límites¿Sería el un padre tan permisivo o un padre vil y cruel? Pero Ted le demostró que no siempre era tan permisivo, como él creía, pues durante la cena el Tom, el más pequeño, hizo un terrible berrinche porque no quería comer a lo que Ted pego un grito y el niño asustado comenzó a comer en silencio.

Agradecido de que Jane, con la ayuda de Ginny, fueran acostar a los niños Ted podría conversar tranquilo con Harry.

- Y bien Harry... ¿Ya sabes que hacer para tu despedida de soltero?

- ¿Despedia de soltero?- repitió Harry

- Ya sabes despedida de soltero... fiesta, alcohol, comida y mujeres- dijo esto último en un susurro- ¿No me digas que no pensaste en ella?

- Eh... este no... no lo he hablado ni siquiera con Ginny... no creo que le guste la idea

- ¿Y tu crees que Ginny no tendrá la suya?- pregunto Ted alzando una ceja- Tranquilo la fiesta de Jane fue de lo más normal... – agrego al ver la cara de Harry- Pero si quieres yo puedo organizar una estupenda fiesta, creo que hablaré con Ron Weasley... Me habías dicho que es tu mejor amigo¿no?

- Si claro, pero no creo que Hermione lo deje participar...

- Ay Harry no es tan necesario que las mujeres se enteren, déjamelo todo a mí- Ted sonrío de una manera que a Harry no le gusto.

A pesar de todo una fiesta de soltero no sería nada malo se acordó de la fiesta de Ron, en la que él había sido el organizador, había usado su departamento, invitado a varios amigos íntimos en común y sobre todo a dos bellas bailarinas. También recordó que Ron por más que las mujeres lo toquetearon él no había besado a ninguna, ni tocado por iniciativa propia, realmente habría demostrado que le era fiel a Hermione y cuanto la amaba. Sería Harry capaz de abstenerse a las tentaciones, sería una gran prueba. Pero que había de su Ginny, la idea de Ginny con un stripper no le hacia gracia para nada, sobre todo si estaban algunas de sus locas amigas como Luna.

- ¿Cuándo se casan?- le pregunto Ted, trayéndolo a la realidad

- En una semana- respondió Ginny entrando con un bandeja de café- ¿De que hablaban?

- Cosas de hombres- respondió Ted guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Ginny y Harry volvieron muy tarde de lo de los Fawcett, a pesar de que ambos estaban cansados necesitaban hablar el uno con el otro, luego de ponerse cómodos se sentaron en la cama. Ginny se acurrucó bajo el brazo de su amado.

- Hoy fui a ver lo de la luna de miel- dijo acariciando el pecho de Harry- Me enseñaron varios folletos...

- ¿A dónde quiere ir caramelito?- pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Ginny.

- Quería que lo eligiéramos juntos, trague un par de folletos- Ginny hizo que los folletos aparecieran sobre las piernas de Harry, se sentó mejor para poder mostrárselos bien- Son tres opciones: a- El Dorado, b- La Atlántida y c- Los Jardines de Babilonia...

- Creí que esos lugares no existían- interrumpió Harry mirando con atención el de la Atlántida- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Bueno... Jane y Ted conocieron los Jardines y ella me contó que es un lugar maravilloso e inolvidable para unos recién casados... pero la Atlántida no sería mala idea, pero me advirtieron que el viaje en el barco y luego en el submarino pueden marearme por mi embarazo...

- ¿Qué hay del Dorado? Suena interesante, toda una ciudad de oro en medio de la selva...

- Creí que podía llegara gustarte... pero los Jardines están también en medio de una selva pero son más románticos... el Dorado es más aventuroso el folleto mismo lo dice... y los Jardines son demasiados costosos...- dijo un poco apenada

- ¿Quieres ir a los jardines?- pregunto Harry mirándolo los ojos tristes de Ginny- Iremos... no importa cuanto salgan, iremos por una semana ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Enserio?

- Lo que desees mi amor- Ginny no podía estar mas feliz se abrazó y beso enérgicamente a Harry- Creo que te llevare más seguido a los Jardines...

- Y hay otra cosa...

- Dime...

Entonces Ginny paso a contarle lo del Baby Shower a lo que Harry tampoco se opuso, creyó que sería divertido más al escuchar las ideas de Ginny para los juegos, no le gusto mucho que la compartiera con Jane. Su bebé era único tendría que tener una fiesta solo para él pero era lo que Ginny deseaba y con eso bastaba.

- Entonces... tu tendrás tu Baby Shower con tus amigas y yo tendré mi despedida de soltero...

- ¿Tú despedida de qué?- pregunto seriamente Ginny.

- Mi despedida de soltero solo para hombres- sonrió maliciosamente Harry- ¿Puedo no?

- Esta bien... si eso significa que solo habrá hombres- sonrió de la misma manera Ginny- ¿No habrá mujeres? De ninguna clase ¿no?

- Ginny tu me amas y yo te amo- Harry ya estaba prevenido- No tengo ojos para otra mujer...

Se subió arriba de Ginny la beso y la acaricio por todo su cuerpo para darle a entender que era ella la única bruja en su vida.

A Ginny no le hacía mucha gracia que Harry tuviera una despedida de soltero, sabía muy bien lo que eran, estaba asustada sí pero no desconfiada de él. En este último tiempo Harry no había tenido ninguna actitud como para que ella pudiera desconfiar. Y estaban a una semana del gran día nada podía arruinarlo.


	17. Nuestra Despedida

**Capítulo XVII: Nuestra Despedida**

Harry silbaba mientras se preparaba para salir con sus amigos, había elegido un par de jeans gastados, una camisa verde y su campera de jean con corderito, se miro al espejo antes de bajar a la cocina.

- Te ves muy bien, Harry- Ginny le sonrió acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios- ¿A que hora te pasan a buscar?

- En una hora...- _¿Por qué se veía tan alegre?- _Ginny... ¿aún estas segura que quieres que vaya?

- Claro que sí- a pesar de que mucha la idea de Harry rodeado de bailarinas o vaya a saber que no le agradaba para nada, su corazón y su cabeza, la hacían sentirse confiada- Confió en ti corazón, además estarás con mis hermanos ¿o lo olvidabas?

- Gracias, por recordármelo- la beso- Pero que quede en claro que no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer algo para lastimarte... si quieres haremos un juramento inquebrantable...

- Ni lo pienses, confió en ti- se acurruco en su pecho- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mira volveré antes de la medianoche como la cenicienta

- ¿La cenicienta?-

- Es una vieja historia muggle, no es de importancia.

- Pero no es necesario que vuelvas antes de medianoche si te estas divirtiendo vuelve a la hora que quieras ¿cenarás antes de irte?

- No me perdería por nada una cena contigo

Ginny agito su varita y en la mesa se sirvió para dos, con un largo mantel rojo, servilletas blancas, vajilla de plata y copas para beber el vino de elfo que compro para la ocación, en el centro había un candelabro. Cenaron rost beef de cerdo con papas noseitte y salsa de soja, una receta que le había pasado Jane Fawcett y de postre Torta Rogel.

Al terminar de cenar Ginny hechizo la vajilla sucia para que se lavara en la pileta de la cocina, estaba acercándose de forma muy seductora cuando se escucharon sonidos desde el living, seguramente eran los chicos para la mala suerte de Harry que ya se había entusiasmado al ver el rostro de Ginny.

- Esperamos no interrumpir nada- dijo Ron entrando en la cocina seguido de Fred, George y Ted

- Recién terminamos de comer- contesto Harry poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Y a dónde irán?- pregunto Ginny

- Eso no te lo diremos hermanita- le dijo George pasando un brazo por su hombro- Tranquila, te lo cuidaremos...

- Te aseguro pecosita que no podrá portarse mal- agrego Fred- Si no lo obligaremos a que sea nuestro próximo conejillo de indias, hay un par de nuevos productos que no hemos probados en magos... aún- miro a Harry de una forma muy sospechosa

- Igualmente aún no nos iremos... Harry dame tu varita

- No te daré mi varita, Ron-

- Ok, déjasela a Ginny- Ron le saco la varita a Harry con un hechizo convocador- Ten, cuídala hermanita...

- Ahora podemos comenzar la transformación- dijo alegremente Ted, con su varita apunto a Harry quien comenzó a experimentar una sensación muy rara.

Ginny se quedo mirando a su prometido, el cabello comenzó a crecerle y a tornarse de color rubio platinado, sus anteojos redondos pasaron a ser rosas con forma de corazón, la camisa se le transformo en una musculosa roja con puntillas (_Se me vería muy bien con eso, pensó Ginny) _y se abulto en la zona del pecho, los jeans pasaron a ser una pollera de cuero y los zapatos por sandalias de taco color verde flúo, al terminar la transformación los cuatro magos presentes comenzaron a reír con muchas fuerzas.

- ¡Ay Harrieta te vez divina!- dijo Fred en un tono muy chillón

- Harry, bebe, no conocía ese lado tuyo- dijo Ginny conteniéndose la risa

- Ginny dame mi varita- Harry se acerco a ella- O al menos sácame esto...

- ¡Pero si estas hecha un camión!

- ¡Cállate Ron! Ginny...

- Chicos no les molesta si hago unos cambios

- Para nada Ginny- respondió Ted- Es todo tuyo por unos segundos más

Ginny le sonrió a Harry lo apunto con su varita y éste volvió a la normalidad, pero en unos segundos volvió a cambiar de apariencia. La camisa había cambiado por un gran babero, los pantalones por un pañal, en la boca un chupete y en la cabeza un simpático sombrero; Harry se miro en el espejo que estaba en el pasillo quedaba a la cocina, no estaba tan mal al menos era mucho mejor que salir vestido de mujer.

- Ahora ve con tus amiguitos, hijito mío- Ginny le pellizco una mejilla

- Eso me dolió mami- dijo poniendo puchero.

- Ya basta los dos- se quejo Ted- Ya han venido a buscarnos...

Ted, Ron, Fred y George salieron hacia la puerta de entrada, Ginny y Harry fueron detrás. Al salir había dos autos muggles aparcados en la calle, en la oscuridad pudieron reconocer a Bill, Charlie, Remus y Neville.

- Te llevaremos a dar un paseo muggle- le explico Ted- Adiós Ginny

- No te preocupes hermanita te lo cuidaremos- se despidió Fred

- Adiós Ginny... volveré temprano- le susurro Harry al oído.

Una vez que Ginny entró a la casa los muchachos alzaron a Harry, lo llevaron hasta el baúl de uno de los autos y lo sentaron allí. Harry intento salir pero le era imposible.

- Ni te gastes- le dijo Bill- Viajarás allí hasta nuestro destino

- Pero tendré frío...

- Deja de comportarte como un bebe- le dijo Charlie

- Ya tendrás una confortante compañía pero por ahora confórmate con esto- Remus hizo aparecer dos grandes osos de peluche uno a cada lado de Harry

- ¿No tengo otra alternativa?-

- No- respondieron varios a la vez.

Así fue que Harry tuvo que viajar sentado abrazado a dos osos, que por alguna razón no podía sacarse de encima, hasta el centro del Londres muggle. Lo pasearon por las calles más transitadas de Londres con la música a todo volumen, algunos muggles lo miraban extraño pero las mujeres lo saludaban y hasta le tiraban besos, una atrevida se le ocurrió gritarle que lo esperaba en aquella esquina si se llegaba a arrepentir. Tras unas casi dos horas de largas vueltas por la ciudad los autos se estacionaron frente a un edificio bastante viejo.

- ¡Llegamos Harry!- le dijo Charlie ayudándolo a salir del baúl- Esta es mi casa, bueno en realidad vivo en el sexto E.

- ¿Estas seguro que no habrá problemas con los muggles?

- Tranquilo Neville, ya me ocupe de silenciar el departamento... ahora entremos.

Al entrar al edificio Harry se acordó de su departamento de soltero y también de todo lo bueno y lo malo que había vivido con Ginny. Entonces recordó que su Ginny estaba en su nuevo hogar, sola¿qué estaría haciendo? Quizás se habría ido a dormir o estaría esperando despierta su llegada.

- Harry vamos pasa tu primero- le empujo Ted trayéndolo a la realidad.

Harry entro al pequeño departamento pero todo estaba oscuro, de pronto se hizo la luz y tres muchachas disfrazadas de odaliscas gritaron ¡SORPRESA! Harry rió.

Mientras Harry comenzaba a disfrutar de su fiesta Ginny estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, cada vez que miraba el reloj éste marcaba la misma hora con los mismos minutos. Cansada de estar acostada, se levanto para tomar algo de leche, al bajar se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hermione, Jane, Fleur y Luna estaban en su casa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos sola?- dijo Hermione

- Haciéndote la cabeza... no y no... Pero a esta fiesta le falta color- dijo Jane

Las cuatro brujas alzaron sus varitas y la sala comenzó a llenarse color: guirnaldas que brillaban, globos con escrituras que cambiaban, un cartel que decía "Adiós soltería", la mesa se lleno de deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas sin alcohol, las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a sonar en la radio y por último Ginny quedo vestida de conejita.

- ¿No tengo otra alternativa?- dijo mirándose

- No... – dijo Luna- A menos que quieras que te disfrace de un ornitorrinco periano de la costa azul

- Mejor así- dijo Ginny sin entusiasmo de preguntar que cuernos había querido decir Luna

- Hagamos una ronda y comencemos con el regalo- propuso Jean

- ¿Regalo?

- Tu gegalo paga la noche de bodas- contesto Fleur extendiéndolo dos cajas que parecían de zapatos- Abgelos...

Ginny tomo una de las cajas, efectivamente eran unas hermosas sandalias azules muy brillantes, al abrir la otra se encontró con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje con portaligas y medias también era azul, lo levanto de la caja para poder verlo mejor.

- Es bellísimo, gracias chicas pero no debieron...

- No tienes que agradecer, debes probartelo- le dijo Jean

- Lo encagge desde Fgancia- contesto Fleur- Esta diseñado paga que cumpla con los deseos del gecien esposo...

- Supongamos que Harry quiera verte vestida de colegiala- continuo Jane- Simplemente debe decir colegiala y el conjunto te vestirá como una...

Ginny se sonrojó de tan solo pensar de cuantas maneras podría llegar a cambiar de atuendo cuando estuviera a solas con Harry en su noche de bodas, dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se metió en la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado sus amigas. Jugaron un largo rato a verdad consecuencia, se enteró de cosas demasiadas íntimas como para saber de sus hermanos con sus cuñadas y fue obligada a confesar cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie ni siquiera a Hermione.

Tras un exótico baile que tuvo a su alrededor Harry, recordó que le había hecho una promesa a cierta pelirroja, miró el reloj no podía creer que eran a penas las once y sus amigos no tenían ni pinta de tener sueño, se le ocurrió un plan y esperaba que funcionara.

Aprovechando que las bailarinas lo habían dejado de lado y sus amigos estaban bastantes distraídos fue hasta al baño, sin antes tomar prestada la escoba de su cuñado, era un Nimbus 2005 versión de luxe. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible salió por la ventana del baño y voló en busca de su pelirroja.

Al llegar entro a su habitación por la ventana, Ginny dormía, (pues sus amigas se habían ido temprano tanto Hermione como Jane y Fleur tenían tareas maternales que cumplir), la despertó con un breve beso en los labios.

- ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte para llevarte conmigo

- ¿Llevarme? Pero a donde son casi...

- ¿Confías en mí?- le extendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama, Ginny lo miro a los ojos brillantes de alegría, tomo la mano- Ponte tu capa hace frío y si es posible tu vieja capa del colegio...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo verás... ¿me devuelves mi varita?- Ginny le devolvió la varita a Harry- Gracias

Se fue hasta los pies de la cama donde estaban los viejos baúles de Hogwarts, abrió el suyo con un toque de su varita saco un par de cosas que Ginny no pudo ver y su vieja capa de abrigo del colegio, se la puso y le sonrió a Ginny.

- Bien vamonos- Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana- Iremos en escoba...

- ¿a dónde?- volvió a preguntar Ginny mientras subía delante de Harry

- Ya sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Harry se elevo por los aires y comenzó a volar sobre el este, Ginny se quedo sin palabras al ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, miro hacia abajo, la ciudad era bellísima. El vecindario quedo atrás, al igual que los extensos campos, Harry iba perdiendo altura y velocidad mientras llegaban a un pueblo que no reconocía tal vez por la oscuridad.

- Ya casi llegamos- dijo Harry mientras aterrizaban en el patio de una enorme casa- Lumus

- ¿La casa de los gritos¿Estamos en Hogsmade?- pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaban y la luz de sus varitas la hacían más notables, Ginny debería sentir miedo ante la situación pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no había porque preocuparse.

Ambos entraron por entre las tablas rotas de una de las ventanas, Harry la llevo hasta el sótano, luego por un largo túnel que Ginny no recordaba haber visto pero si haber escuchado hablar de él a sus hermanos y a Harry, la estaba llevando a Hogwarts o al menos eso pensaba. Al llegar al final Harry toco una de las ramas que se podían ver en el techo, un agujero se abrió, él salió primero y después ayudo a salir a Ginny.

- ¿Hogwarts?- efectivamente el castillo de su viejo colegio es lo que estaba justo delante de ellos.

- Si Ginny, te he traído aquí a nuestro querido y antiguo colegio, debemos ser cautelosos

- Pero esto esta mal... ¿Y si nos encuentran?- pregunto alarmada

- Será una aventura- sonrió Harry- Ahora nos esconderemos bajo mi capa de la invisibilidad

Harry tapo a ambos bajo la capa, comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo mientras sacaba el mapa del Merodeador, Ginny se asombro al ver que aún lo conservaba, el mapa mostraba a los profesores dormidos en sus despachos, a la gata de Filch y Filch en su oficina y a Peeves suelto en el salón de trofeos. Entraron al castillo haciendo el menor ruido posible, Ginny no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, se sentía una adolescente, la adrenalina le comenzaba a correr por las venas. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un muy conocido pasillo del séptimo piso.

- Pasa mi amor- Harry le abrió la puerta de la que debería ser la sala multiespacios pero en ese momento era un replica de la vieja sala común de Gryffindor- Me hubiese gustado llevarte a la verdadera sala común pero nos es imposible...

- Harry me encanta- Ginny se echo a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo

- Tranquila, sentémonos- se sentaron en el típico sillón rojo frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea- ¿Te acuerdas Ginny de nuestro primer beso?

- Claro que sí... – como iba a olvidarse si fue el más hermoso beso que había tenido en su vida- Fue totalmente inesperado, ya había empezado a creer que jamás sería más que la pequeña hermana de tu mejor amigo...

- Aún eres la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo- sonrió Harry abrazándola con su brazo derecho- ¿Y te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?

- Si- dijo sonrojándose- Fue en mi habitación, para navidad, el último año que estuviste en Hogwarts y no éramos novios en ese entonces...

- No, no lo éramos, éramos dos adolescentes tratando de controlar nuestras hormonas; pero yo quería protegerte...

- Lo sé y nunca jamás volveré a reprochártelo- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- También recuerdo que minutos antes de terminar en mi habitación habíamos discutido

- Y menos mal que todas tus compañeras se habían vuelto a sus hogares...

- Eran malos tiempos Harry...

- Dije cosas muy hirientes, ambos¿no crees?- dijo Harry apenado.

- Pero después supimos perdonarnos- dijo con picardía Ginny.

- Te propongo algo... mi pecosita...

- ¿Qué?

- Recordar viejos momentos

No dejo que Ginny respondiera simplemente comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, se pusieron de pie, Harry la alzó haciendo que Ginny abrazara su cintura con sus piernas, de esa forma la subió hasta donde hacia más de 20 años dejaron cuerpo y alma por unas horas de placer, pasión y amor que tanto necesitaban durante una fría guerra entre el bien y el mal.

* * *

**Hola! Como han estado? Espero que super bien, no se por que, pero me re gusta este capitulo!!! Ojala que a Uds. tambien!!!**

**Queria recomendarles un par de fan fics:**

**1- El auror de Gryffindor de Anelis Evans: una muy buena adaptacion medieval!  
2- Como perder a un mago en 10 diaz (si han visto la peli, les va a encantar) y Hasta que lo ve perdido de moony lovegood  
3- Reset de RoseAngels  
4- Juegos de Amor de Sirenita**

**Si van a mi perfil en la parte de favorites tendrán los links. **

**Saludotes!**

**Wichtmaju**


	18. La Boda

**Capitulo XVIII: La Boda**

Los recuerdos de la despedida que había tenido con Harry aún estaban frescos en su mente. Ginny estaba sentada frente al espejo que había en la que fue su habitación de soltera, solo se había puesto el vestido blanco, Hermione la peinaba, Molly entro con una larga capa blanca en sus manos.

-¡Al fin!- Hermione jamás dejaría de ser mandona- Vamos Ginny, no queremos hacer esperar al novio... ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Nada... –se levanto para poder colocarse la capa con la ayuda de su madre

-Estas hermosa- su madre la beso en la mejilla

-¡La corona!- Hermione con sus manos le coloco la corona a Ginny se alejo para contemplarla mejor- ¡Oh¡Ginny!- Hermione lloraba- ¡Estoy tan feliz!- ambas se abrazaron

-¡Wuaw!- Ron entro a la habitación- ¡Mi pequeña hermana!- Ron la miraba deslumbrado- ¡Estas realmente hermosa!- Ron llevaba a Julie en brazos quien ya se mantenía bastante derechita.

-Gracias Ron... Julie esta preciosa- Julie tenía un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rosas bordados y una corona de flores blancas.

-Solo venia a decirles que papá te esta esperando... – dijo finalmente Ron

Ron le ofreció el brazo a su mujer, ambos salieron de la habitación, Molly salió detrás de su hija acomodando la larga cola de la capa, al pie de la escalera la aguardaba Arthur Weasley quien llevaba una túnica de gala color rojo oscuro con un sombrero al tono.

- Estas... hermosa hija- la abrazó- Me recuerdas a tu madre.

-Gracias papá- Ginny tomo el brazo que le ofrecía su padre.

-¡Niñas¿Dónde se metieron?

-¡Acá estamos!- respondieron dos niñas idénticas de cabellos rubios, eran las gemelas de Bill y Fleur, quienes heredaron la belleza de su madre, ambas vestían de blanco con flores rosas, al igual que Julie.

-Tiffany tú toma la cola por la derecha- le entrego una punto a una de las niñas que tenía más cerca- Nataly tu el otro extremo... Ahora iré con Charlie... Ya saben detrás de Ron y Hermione salen Ustedes... No olvidemos el velo- Molly toco con su varita la tiara de Ginny.- Así esta mejor... Espera... El ramo- Molly subió corriendo las escaleras en busca del ramo de lirios- Toma Ginny

-Arthur y Ginny salieron al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, seguidos por las gemelas y Molly, quien no dejaba de acomodar la capa de la novia, luego se fue a reunir con Charlie quien aguardaba de pie contra el cerco con lirios blancos que se había hecho para la ocasión.

Los primeros en entrar a la ceremonia fueron Bill y Fleur, seguidos por Fred y George, luego Charlie y Molly, detrás iban Hermione y Ron, con Julie en brazos.

Todas las mujeres llevaban una túnica de gala rosada con una delgada capa y sus cabezas adornadas con una corona de flores blancas, mientras que los caballeros vestían túnicas de gala de color azul oscuro.

Cuando Arthur y Ginny aparecieron bajo el arco del cerco, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, caminaban hacia el altar donde aguardaba un muy nervioso Harry Potter, al pasar la novia entre los invitados todos se pusieron de pie.

Ginny al pasar podía ver a Jane y Ted con sus niños, Rebeus Hagrid y su pequeño gran hermano, Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks, sus profesores Minerva Macgonagall y Horace Slughorn, su amiga Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, también estaban Dobby, el elfo doméstico que vestía una especie de capa azul debajo de la cual llevaba un pequeño short negro y atada alrededor de la cabeza lo que parecía ser una corbata con pañuelo naranja se limpiaba las lágrimas, a un lado estaba Winky con una gran sonrisa tenía una pollera y una remera color azules como Dobby y una margarita detrás de una sus orejas y del otro lado estaba Kreacher con su habitual taparrabos y con cara de estar debatiéndose entre seguir allí sentado o volver a las cocinas de Hogwarts, su viejo amigo Colin había ofrecido su trabajo de fotógrafo como obsequio de bodas, en los primeros asientos sus hermanos y sobrinos ya estaban sentados.

Al llegar al altar Ginny se encontró con los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, Harry vestía un traje azul oscuro muggle con una capa en el mismo tono, una galera azul oscura en la cabeza. De un lado del altar estaba Ron y del otro lado estaba Hermione, ambos eran padrino y madrina de bodas respectivamente, detrás de Hermione estaban Fleur y Bill, mientras que Charlie y Molly, con Julie, estaban detrás de Ron.

Arthur levanto el velo de Ginny y la beso en la frente antes de entregársela a Harry, luego fue a pararse al lado de Molly, quien le puso a Julie en brazos y corrió a acomodar la capa de la novia, mientras las gemelas se paraban al lado de sus padres.

En el centro del altar frente a un atril estaba Mark Vance para la ocasión llevaba una toga blanca, una chalina color celeste con un sombrero de punta del mismo color; un almohadón rojo flotaba en el aire, colocado en él había dos sortijas enlazadas con cintas mágicas

-¿Nerviosa?- le susurró Harry a Ginny antes de ponerse frente al casamentero.

-Un poco- Ginny le sonrió.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas...- comenzó el casamentero- Ahora procederemos con la ceremonia de los anillos, señor Potter usted primero

Los anillos se soltaron, Harry recogió el más pequeño, toma la mano izquierda que le ofrecía Ginny, ella pudo notar que la mano de él temblaba por lo que le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Tomo aire pero las palabras no salían de su boca, toda la gente se le quedó mirando, luego hablo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ginebra Molly Weasley, mi Ginny, los últimos años a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida a pesar de que me comporte como un idiota pude darme cuenta que eras tú la única que me completaba, la mujer que me haría feliz todo el resto de mi vida, se que no he sido el novio perfecto pero prometo ser el mejor padre y esposo, prometo cuidarte, respetarte y amarte por el resto de mi vida...- le termino de colocar el anillo, no pudo contenerse, la beso en los labios.

-Aún no llegamos a esa parte- dijo en un tono poco amigable el casamentero.

-Disculpe- dijo Harry- Es inevitable

-Continuemos, señorita Weasley-

Ginny tomo el anillo restante, luego la mano izquierda de Harry, quien al parecer esta más tranquilo, pues su mano había dejado de temblar.

-Harry tu has sido más que un novio perfecto, aunque no lo creas, has y eres sido mi novio ideal, mi pareja ideal, la persona que amo y amare desde que tenia diez años, no dudo de que seas un buen padre y esposo- Ginny no pudo evitar sus lágrimas- Por eso prometo ser la esposa ideal que tanto deseas, prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora fue Ginny quien se atrevió a darle un corto beso en los labios del moreno, extendieron sus manos enlazadas hacia el casamentero.

-En el nombre de Merlín los declaro marido y mujer- Mark alzo su varita y apunto a las manos entrelazadas de los recién casados, una delgada luz blanca como si fuese una cinta salió de la punta de la varita mágica, se enrosco en ambas manos y desapareció. Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie Harry, sin soltar la mano de su mujer, la beso y todos aplaudieron.

-¡Felicidades amigo!- Ron fue el primero en abrazarlo- Cuídame a mi hermanita

-Ni lo dudes, amigo-

Entonces una vez que la pareja fue felicitada Molly los condujo a la mesa central, que era rectangular, estaba frente a unas cuantas redondas, todas con manteles blancos, vajilla de plata y centros de mesas con lirios y brillantes.

Los jóvenes esposos se sentaron en el centro, a su izquierda se sentaron Ron y Hermione, a la derecha Molly y Arthur, pero también se sentaron el resto de los hermanos Weasley con sus respectivas esposas, las nuevas generaciones Weasley estaban repartidas en una mesas redonda delante de ellos.

-Bueno, bueno- Arthur se puso de pie- Gracias por haber venido a la boda de mi querida hija Ginny y mi nuevo yerno Harry Potter... No puedo negarles que me enorgullece de tener a Harry como yerno... Pero te advierto, y no temo que seas quién seas, que tienes varios Weasley observándote- Harry esbozo una sonrisa- Solo quiero desearles la mejor suerte del mundo ¡Por los novios!- levanto su copa.

-¡Por los novios!- repitieron los invitados con sus copas en alto. Enseguida el jardín se lleno del tintineo de cubiertos y de murmullos.

-¡Ginny¡Harry!- los llamaba Hermione

-Foto con la madrina...- dijo Colin con su cámara en alto

-No, no- dijo Hermione tapando la mira con su mano pero Ginny y Harry ya la había abrazado así que no tuvo más que obedecer- Ahora se me ponen en la pista del baile es hora del vals...

La noche comenzaba a llegar e invadir el poco iluminado jardín por lo que Arthur agito su varita, apareciendo miles de luciérnagas que iluminaban el centro de la pista de baile. Los instrumentos del improvisado escenario comenzaron a tocar el vals. Harry paso un brazo por la cintura de Ginny y con el otro la tomo de la mano.

-Nunca fui tan bueno en esto- le susurro a Ginny- Pero haré lo mejor...

-Déjamelo a mí- entonces Ginny comenzó a llevarlo, tras unos breves minutos cambiaron de pareja con Molly y Arthur, Harry cambio tantas veces de pareja de baile que había perdido a Ginny hasta que la encontró y la llevo a la mesa para conversar.

Luego del vals sirvieron el plato principal, que los novios no pudieron disfrutar pues Colin se había llevado a la nueva pareja para hacerle un par de fotos a solas, después los llevo a tomarse fotos con los invitados. Harry aprovecho para saludar a algunos invitados que no habían estado en la ceremonia, como Megan Cold quien conversaba muy alegremente con Charlie, converso con sus viejos compañeros Dean y Seamus largo rato, cuando se volvió para ver a Ginny la había perdido.

El resto de la fiesta continuo como toda fiesta con mucha comida y mucha diversión, los novios se vieron varias veces obligados a bailar en el centro de la pista, al fin y al cabo eran el centro de atención de esa noche, tras bailar solos unos minutos siempre venían a separarlos sobre todo los hermanos de la novia.

-Cariño aquí estas- Harry la tomo de la mano

-Logré despegarme de mama... creo que ahora está renegando con los niños de Percy...

-Si veo- Harry miro a un lado vio como Molly arrastraba de la oreja a dos niños pelirrojos- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una fiesta privada?

-Harry- Ginny lo miro con una amplia sonrisa-

-¿Ya se van?- Ethan apareció entre ellos

-Te dejaré una caja de chocolates si no decís nada- intento chantajearlo Harry

-¡Hecho!- extendió su mano, Harry hizo aparecer una caja de chocolates, se quedaron mirando como Ethan se escondía debajo de una mesa.

Harry llevo a Ginny detrás de unos arbustos, saco de su bolsillo la motocicleta que una vez había pertenecido a su padrino, la toco con su varita para que recobrase su tamaño real, se subieron y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Dónde se metieron?- le preguntaba Molly a sus gemelos, pues ya había preguntado a la gran mayoría de los invitados.

-Egtan en fiesta pivada- Ethan salió de debajo de la mesa con la boca llena de chocolate.

-¿Qué dices Ethan?- le pregunto Fred.

-Tita y Dino fueron a una privada

-¿Cómo suelen decir George?-

-¡El show debe continuar!- respondió Fred.

Ambos gemelos agitaron sus varitas apuntando a una especie de barricada que estaba algo apartada de la fiesta, entonces el cielo se lleno de luces de colores atrayendo la mirada de los invitados quienes dejaron de bailar para contemplar asombrados las hermosas figuras que se formaban en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**Hola!!! Al fin llego la Gran Boda jeje Que les parecio? Lo reescribi varias veces pero al fin quedo bonito, no? **

**Mil gracias a todos por sus Reviews!!! **

**Saludos!!!**

**Witchmaju**


	19. Los Jardines

**Capítulo IXX: Los Jardines**

Aquella mañana del miércoles todo era un caos en la casa de los Potter, la señora Potter no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro con una lista flotando a escasos metros de ella, cada vez que la leía un objeto diferente se lanzaba hacia la maleta que estaba sobre la cama.

La señora Potter vestía con un vestido blanco de algodón con flores bordadas en un tono más oscuro, su embarazó de cinco meses y su nuevo estado civil la hacían sentirse la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

- ¡Cariño¿Podrías traerme dos toallas del baño?- grito desde la puerta de la alcoba- Solero azul, listo- su varita dibujo un línea sobre el pergamino- vestido verde claro, listo- la varita hizo lo mismo- vestido rosa, listo...

- Aquí tienes- dijo el señor Potter al entrar a la habitación, la ropa de su reciente esposa se iba doblando sola y acomodándose en su valija mientras ella las nombraba- ¿Estas segura que no necesitas ayuda?

- ¿Trajiste las toallas?

Sí pero... – no pudo decir más nada se sobresalto cuando las toallas salieron volando de sus manos - para ir a apretujarse entre los jeans y las remeras de su mujer- ¿Has visto a Hedwing?- se corrió para esquivar el secador de pelo.

- No te preocupes, ya se la envíe a mama, dijo que no sería ningún problema cuidarla durante nuestra ausencia-

- Segura que no quieres ayuda-

- Ya te dije que no- le contestó sin levantar la vista de su lista.

El señor Potter opto por ver que todo quedaba en orden en la casa, no entendía por que su mujer no utilizaba el hechizo bauleo, a él le había servido en muchas otras ocasiones.

El señor Potter vestía con un pantalón de lino y una camisa blanca, llevaba sus anteojos redondos y el pelo revuelto, intentar peinarse era tiempo perdido, lo que siempre le recordaba el espejo del pasillo, se quedo esperando a su pelirroja al pie de la escalera.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, que parecieron una eternidad, la señora Potter bajo con su "pequeña" valija y un bolso de mano, el señor Potter sonrió al verla, llevaba su largo cabello sujetado en un lazo rosa.

- ¿Lista?

- Por supuesto, espero no olvidarme de nada- dijo pensativa

- ¡Llevas media casa adentró de esa valija!- reprocho él.

- Solo llevo lo justo y necesario- le dijo devolviéndole una dura mirada.

- Luego me explicas que significa para ti justo y necesario ¿si?- le dijo el señor Potter dulcemente tomándole de la mano a su esposa para aparecerse juntos en el aeropuerto muggle de Londres (a pesar que la Dra. Cold no les había recomendado usar con frecuencia la aparición no tenía otro remedio ya estaban llegando tarde) Cualquier muggle, mago o bruja que viera al señor Potter y a la señora Potter de la mano no podía negar lo felices y tiernos que se veían juntos.

A pesar de que podría haber viajado en traslador la señora Potter había insistido en viajar por un método muggle, además que un avión era mucho más seguro para el bebe, es cierto quizás tardarían el triple de lo que les llevaría viajar en un traslador pero estaban de vacaciones y el tiempo ero lo que menos importaba. Viajarían hasta Irak un país del medio oriente donde los esperaría un representante de la agencia de viajes para llevarlos hasta el lugar donde se ocultaban los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia.

Durante el viaje Ginny se sentó a la ventanilla, era su primer vuelo, Harry estaba acostumbrado ya, le divertía ver a Ginny con tanto entusiasmo parecía una niña de diez años.

- ¡Mira Harry!- Ginny señalo la ventana- Las cosas se ven con más nitidez a diferencia cuando volamos en escoba...

- Gin... habla despacio-

- ¡Es que se ve tan lindo!- Ginny se pego a la ventanilla – El viaje se hace tan largo que se disfruta más el paisaje...

- Es que a mi mujer le fascinan las nubes- le explico Harry a la azafata muggle que se había asomado con un carrito de servicio

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- añadió sonriendo

- Yo quisiera un vaso de gaseosa y un emparedado- le dijo Harry- Gin... tu que...

- Yo quiero un sándwich de jamón y queso, una de esas ensaladas envueltas en plástico- se dio vuelta- ¿Se dice plástico no? Bueno como sea y un jugo de naranja, por favor

- Muchas gracias- contesto Harry cuando la azafata les dejo el pedido en las mesas que se bajaban desde el asiento de adelante.

Mientras comían pasaron una película muggle llamada _"La casa del lago" _Ginny termino llorando al final de la película y Harry la consolaba, últimamente las hormonas de su mujer estaban en descontrol, todo a causa del embarazo al menos eso le explico la sanadora en su última visita.

Arribaron al aeropuerto luego de dos horas más de viaje, en el hall de arribos los esperaba un señor vestido con una larga túnica y un turbante, llevaba un cartel que decía "Sr. Y Sra. Potter". El hombre se presento como Yamil Mustafa, sería su guía hacia los jardines y durante su estadía en ellos.

La camioneta en la que viajaban tomo la autopista tras unos veinte kilómetros tomo una salida hacia una desierta ruta, Ginny miraba por la ventanilla el amplio desierto, a lo lejos se veía alguna que otra montaña y algunas casas hechas al parecer de piedra.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- les pregunto Yamil.

- ¡Fue hermoso!- contesto Ginny-

- ¿Están de luna de miel?- preguntó el moreno mientras tomaba una calle de tierra

- Si- contesto Harry- ¿Hace mucho calor aquí?

- Todo el año, señor estamos casi sobre el ecuador- sonrió el conductor

- ¡Vamos a chocar!- grito Harry.

- No, no lo haremos- contesto Yamil mientras la camioneta atravesaba una sólida montaña- Bienvenidos a Babel

- ¡Oh!- exclamo Ginny.

Habían entrado en una avenida con un boulevard en el centro con palmeras sobre las veredas habían diferentes negocios y restaurantes, al final de la avenida se encontraba el Gran Palacio, tenía una gran escalinata y enormes columnas. Yamil detuvo la camioneta frente al palacio.

- Este es el Palacio del rey Nabucondonosor II, vendremos a verlo el viernes, que es el único día que se habré al público, desde su terraza podremos tener la mejor vista de los jardines, al fin y al cabo son el patio del palacio...

- ¡Es hermoso!-

- Y eso que no lo han visto por dentro... ¿seguimos? El hotel esta a unas cuadras de aquí.

- ¿Y los jardines como iremos si son el patio del palacio?- pregunto Harry.

- Cruzando el Eufrátes- contesto Yamil comenzando la marcha- Hay una entrada al público

Mientras seguían Ginny puedo notar que los restaurantes estaban llenos de turistas de todas las nacionalidades, había también parejas mayores vestidos con túnicas mientras que los mas jóvenes se vestían como muggles.

Llegaron al hotel Yamil bajo sus maletas y les dijo que iría a recogerlos al día siguiente, pues ese día lo tendrían libre para poder instalarse.

Un joven vestido en un traje amarillo les cargo el equipaje en un carrito y los condujo hacia adentro, caminaron por una alfombra roja hasta el mostrador, los atendió una recepcionista muy agradable que les dio una especie de tarjeta con la que debían abrir la puerta del ascensor.

- Que tengan unas felices vacaciones- la muchacha se dedicó a seguir escribiendo en el ordenador- Clark, los llevara hacia su habitación- señalo al chico que empujaba el carrito.

- Señor si me permite la tarjeta- Harry le dio la tarjeta, Clark la tomo y la paso por una ranura a la izquierda del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron- Pasen

Los tres subieron al ascensor, Ginny se tomo de la mano de Harry, quién noto que el ascensor no tenía tablero, simplemente al cerrarse las puertas comenzó a subir, tras unos segundos se detuvo y las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

- Aquí estamos- Clark salió primero- Esta será su habitación...

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mudos mirando la sala, era enorme, Ginny recorrió la sala mientras Harry despedía al maletero con una envidiable propina.

La habitación tenía una sala con un sillón doble, una mesa pequeña y una gran tele, a la izquierda había un cuarto con la cama matrimonial y una puerta que daba a un baño, a la derecha había otra sala con una mesa y sillas, luego seguían un balcón con una mesa de jardín, Ginny colocó sus manos sobre la baranda mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenía delante.

- Es maravilloso ¿no?- le dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura.

- Sí, te amo Harry- le dio un apasionado beso- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz

- No, gracias a ti-

Luego de dos dias agitados donde navegaron por el Eufrátes y caminaron por las calles de Babel recorriendo mezquitas, negocios, ferias y museos, los señores Potter se encontraban en la galería de las joyas del Palacio de Nabucondonosor.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí- Ginny no levanto la vista de un collar con un gran diamante en forma de corazón- Es bellísimo

- Te lo obsequio

- ¿Perdón?- Ginny volteo para ver- ¿Quién eres?- Sus ojos no veían a Harry

- Soy...

- ¡Ginny! Aquí estas¿qué te paso¿te sientes bien?- Harry volvía seguido por Yamil quien estaba haciendo una especie de reverencia al hombre que minutos antes le había hablado- Me di vuelta y ya no estabas...

- Ejem ejem- aquel hombre de cabello y tez oscura, con unos profundos ojos negros se aclaro la garganta- Como le decía, soy el príncipe Alí

- Alteza, disculpe la molestia- Yamil se había enderezado- Veníamos con el grupo de turistas pero la señora se perdió

- Descuida Yamil- el príncipe sonrió- Si, soy un príncipe- les sonrió a Harry y a Ginny quienes lo miraban con la boca abierta, ninguno sabía que decir- Espero que estén disfrutando de su visita

- Soy Harry Potter- se presento extendiendo su mano al príncipe sin saber si eso era correcto o no, para su sorpresa Alí respondió con el mismo gesto-. Y ella mi esposa Ginebra Potter

- Es un placer- dijo Ginny sonrojándose mientras Alí le besaba la mano

- El placer es mío- dijo Alí mirándola seductoramente

- Ya te encontré, ahora sigamos con nuestra visita- dijo Harry quien había notado la forma en que Alí había mirado a su mujer.

- ¿A dónde iban?- preguntó Alí

- A la terraza, señor, a ver los jardines- contestó Yamil

- Vengan conmigo los llevaré yo mismo- Alí comenzó a caminar seguido por Yamil, Harry y Ginny también los siguieron, caminaron en silencio por largos pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera de mármol que salía a una terraza de grandes baldosones blancos.

La vista era inmensamente hermosa se podía ver los jardines escalonados llenos de vegetación colgante, árboles exóticos, palmeras, flores gigantes y estatuas abrazados por enredaderas. Entre las enormes macetas corría agua en forma de cascadas, era el agua que se usaba para el riego de la vegetación por un complejo mecanismo.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Ginny alejándose de los tres hombres para tener una mejor vista

- Los jardines son el regalo de mi padre a mi madre- le explico Alí acercándose- Yo te obsequiaría la joya del mar-

- ¿Qué dice?- Harry se exalto- No puede hacerle semejante regalo a mi esposa- no le importaba que estuviese hablando con una eminencia

- Sí, si aceptase un canje- le dije el príncipe a Harry- ¿Qué le parece una docena de baúles de oro macizo llenos de joyas y perlas, más dos docenas de cofres repletos de monedas de oro y...

- ¡Ud. esta loco!- le gritó mientras abrazaba a una asombrada Ginny- No canjearía a mi mujer por nada en el mundo, mi Ginny vale mucho más que el oro del medio oriente- sin decir más se sujeto fuerte de su pelirroja y se desapareció para aparecerse en el hotel.

- Y así fue como Harry saco dos boletos para Buenos Aires- explicó Ginny

- Y no es gracioso- le espeto Harry a Hermione y Ron quienes no podían parar de reírse.

- Si que lo es Harry, te hubieses hecho rico- contesto el pelirrojo

- ¡Ron!- le espetó Hermione- Seguro que tu no habrías hecho lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Pero que dices?- abrazó a su mujer- Jamás te cambiaría por cofres de oros o camellos... bueno quizás por la próxima copa mundial de Quidditch- este comentario le hizo ganarse un golpe y las risas de sus amigos.

* * *

**Hola!!! Como han estado? Ya se me estaba pasando, jeje, quice actualizar el finde pero tuve una complicacion con mi conexion a internet, pero por suerte ya anda un poco mejor. **

**Este capitulo realmente me fue muy dificil de escribir al tratar de describir una de las 7 maravillas del mundo, que lamentablemente ya no existen, asi que me servi de una gran base de datos: Internet jeje ) Y tambien se me hizo muy divertido escribirlo, es que se me iban ocurriendo cosas mientras escribia otras, asi que medio que se me hizo un matete en la cabeza pero finalmente pude ordenar las ideas. **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a: Tamy (pronto me veras por tus fics), ChiicasPesadas, hermioneyron, Kaito Seishiro, Trisha23, Miles de gracias por sus reviews!!!! **

**Saludos!**

**Witchmaju**


	20. Las Clases

**Capítulo XX: Las Clases**

- Pero Harry Jane dice que...

- ¡Me importa un comino lo que Jane dice!- gritó colérico- No quiero ir a esas clases, no necesitamos de clases para saber como ser padres... simplemente seremos padres...

- Harry- Ginny se acercó cautelosa- Y si lo haces por mí

- De acuerdo- definitivamente no podía resistirse a la mirada de su mujer- Solo porque tu me lo pides que quede claro que no apruebo este tipo de cosas y...

- Ya...ya... llegaremos tarde- Ginny ya estaba casi afuera con tal de no escuchar los reproches de su esposo.

Así fue como Harry terminó asistiendo a las clases para padres primerizos en un hospital muggle, cualquiera que lo viera diría que preferiría estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos estar esperando sentado en un salón con otras parejas más.

- Buenos días- saludo una mujer en sus cuarenta entrando a la sala, se ubico al centro de la ronda que formaban las parejas- Soy Carla Petterson, la profesora, les doy la bienvenida papis- la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a cada una de las personas presente- Ahora quisiera que se presentarán... – se fue a parar detrás de los señores Potter- Empecemos por ustedes- sonrió poniéndose a la altura de ellos

Harry miro a Ginny a los ojos esperando que ella simplemente se ofreciera a cederle el lugar a alguno de los presentes pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, se abrazo a su panza de seis meses.

- Soy Ginny tengo veinticinco años- sonrió- y él es Harry estamos juntos hace casi cuatro años, pero tenemos un mes y medio de casados llevamos seis meses embarazados- Harry la miro un poco con sorpresa y otro poco con asombro- Estamos muy felices por nuestro bebe que nacerá para fines de noviembre, es nuestro primer hijo

- Muy bien, bienvenidos Harry y Ginny- Carla se quedo parada- Sigamos...

En total eran cinco parejas de primerizos, luego de los señores Potter, al parecer todos eran muggles no había ninguna evidencia que alguno sea un brujo o una bruja. Una vez que terminaron de presentarse todos Carla pidió ayuda a uno de los hombres para sacar del armario cinco baby-sit, luego comenzó a repartirlos a cada pareja.

- Les entrego a sus hijos- sonreía Carla mientras le daba un bebe a cada pareja- Deberán...

- ¿Qué dice?- le pregunto Harry a su mujer- Esta mujer esta loca, son muñecos, dijo al ver la cosa dentro del baby sit que le había dado Carla

- Shh. Cállate Harry no me dejas escuchar- se enojo Ginny hamacando el muñeco- Podrías despertarlo...

- ¿Qué?- Harry miró preocupado a su mujer ¿se estaría volviendo loca?

- El bebe puede llorar cuando no reciba el cuidado necesario- explicaba la profesora- Deberán darle de comer durante tres horas y cambiarle los pañales cada cuatro horas y...

- ¿Pero como lo alimentaremos?- pregunto Harry- O sea es un muñeco... Es un ser inanimado, no tiene...

- ¡Oh!- exclamo una mujer con una bincha rosa en la cabeza- ¿cómo dice eso?

- Al terminar la clase se llevarán el bolso del bebé allí tienen todo lo necesario para poder asistir al bebe- _Realmente están locos, pensaba Harry- _Ahora procederemos a nombrarlos... Linda, Jhon ¿cómo se llama su niña?

- Ana- respondieron ambos padres

- ¿Qué diremos?- le susurró Harry mientras seguían los demás, es que a decir verdad, la fecha del nacimiento se acercaba y no había pensado un nombre, su mujer no respondía.

- Señores Potter, como se llama su bebe

- James- contesto Ginny para la sorpresa de Harry

- Es un bonito nombre, ahora que todos tienen a sus bebes procederemos con la primera lección-Carla cerro las cortinas, luego apago las luces, coloco en el centro reproductor de diapositivas, en la pizarra blanca apareció una imagen de fondo verde que decía: "Como prepar un biberón"- Como preparar un biberón- leyó en voz alta la profesora- Debemos elegir siempre la leche de mejor calidad o caso contrario la que nos indique el pediatra y...

- ¿Qué es un pediatra?- pregunto Ginny a lo que varios la miraron con los ojos abiertos- Perdón- se sonrojo al ver como la miraban

- Me parece muy bien que aclares tus dudas, el pediatra es el médico especialista en atender los problemas de salud de los infantes- contesto Carla- Pero eso lo veremos más adelante- _¿Más adelante?¿Cuántas clases como estas tendré que soportar? Harry no podía creérselo, no podía asegurar que aguantaría más clases de esas- _Prosigamos, lo primero que deberán hacer...

La clase instructiva sigo explicando como ejemplo la mejor mamadera para un bebe recién nacido, también con items como ¿Cómo sabes cual es la mejor leche en polvo¿Cómo elegir el biberón más cómodo¿Cómo saber si la leche esta caliente? Entre advertencias como si la leche esta demasiado caliente puede llegar a cortarse, si el niño o niña rechaza la leche es porque esta o muy caliente o muy fría, entre otras disparatadas cosas que para Harry eran demasiado de soportar; realmente no veía la hora de que terminara.

Cuando terminaran la lección de ¿cómo preparar el mejor biberón? Pasaron a una clase práctica de cómo cambiar pañales, cada pareja fue asignada a un cambiador provisto de pañales, talco y toallas húmedas. Harry se quedo mirando el muñeco que tenía enfrente y el pañal que tenía en la mano, mientras su mujer prestaba atención a la demostración de la maestra, _No será difícil, _pensó pero estaba equivocado. Se sorprendió al ver que Ginny se ofrecía para ser la primera en hacerlo, simplemente lo había hecho de lo mejor y con una delicadeza especial, el resto de la clase la aplaudió al terminar.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto Harry.

- Práctica¿nunca le cambiaste los pañales a Ethan o Julie?-

- A decir verdad no...- Ginny lo miro raro- Es que utilizaba magia las pocas veces que los cuides- se sonrojó.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo con nuestro hijo- Ginny lo miro severamente- Ahora inténtalo de forma muggle...

Harry se inclino sobre el muñeco desprendió el pañal que le había puesto Ginny, no parecia ser tan complicado, se lo saco y abrió el pañal nuevo, antes de ponérselo lo dio vuelta varias veces para ver cual era el lado del derecho, finalmente se lo coloco como creyó que era la forma correcta.

- Listo- dijo poniendo al muñeco de pie, que empezó a llorar- ¿y ahora que?

- Esta al revés- dijo Ginny acostando al muñeco y volviendo a ponerle el pañal- ¿Ves estos dibujos? Van para adelante

- Si tu lo dices- realmente no veía la hora de salir de allí-

- Eso es todo por hoy- anunció la profesora para la alegría de Harry- ¿alguna duda?- nadie dijo nada- Mejor así, espero que hayan disfrutado su clase, nos veremos el próximo martes.

Harry ayudo a levantar a Ginny, estaba saliendo del aula cuando el llanto de un niño llamo la atención de todos, parecía real pero cuando Harry se dio vuelta todos lo estaban viendo.

- Creo que olvida a James- dijo Carla levantando la canasta- Los veré el martes.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- lo reto Ginny ya saliendo de la clínica- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar a James?

- ¿Qué?- se exalto- Tu también lo olvidaste así que no me vengas con que...

- Te dije mientras me levantaba que agarraras a James mientras yo tomaba el bolso que nos dio Carla- le mostró un bolso celeste que colgaba de su hombro derecho- ¿Ves? Solo espero que no se repita...

- Pero Ginny es un muñeco- dijo fastidiado-

- Ahora es un muñeco pero dentro de tres meses será un bebe de verdad- dijo Ginny subiéndose al taxi.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente subió del otro lado del taxi. Tres meses y serían padres, solo tres meses, parecían tan lejanos y a la vez tan cerca. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era que su mujer había nombrado al parecer a su futuro hijo James, no era que le molestase, pero estaba seguro que todo la comunidad mágica y la gran mayoría de sus amigos esperaban que lo llamarían como su padre una idea que no le agradaba pues preferiría un nombre distinto algo como Jack o Samuel, un nombre común; debería hablarlo con Ginny.

Al llegar a su hogar Harry se ofreció a cocinar mientras Ginny revisaba las cosas que habían en el bolso azul. Ginny estaba muy entretenida sacando pañales, distintas mamaderas, toallitas húmedas, chupetes, hasta que saco un libro.

- Manual para el padre primerizo- leyó en voz alta- Harry esto debe ser interesante...

- Ginny deja eso de una vez- saco su varita e hizo que todas las cosas volvieran al bolso luego puso la mesa con otro movimiento de varita- No necesitamos de manuales

- ¡Damelo!- Ginny se puso de pie para intentar sacárselo de las manos- ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto?

- Es que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre- dejo el libro en la mesa para abrazar a su mujer- Simplemente seremos los mejores padres, no me preguntes como lo sé pero lo seremos- le dio un beso en la mejilla- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

- Harry realmente no te gustan esas clases ¿no?- dijo tímida mientras cenaban

- No, solo acepte ir porque tu me lo pediste-

- Ahora te pido que no vayamos más- Harry casi se atraganta con su bocado- Si no te gustan no iremos, la verdad que tampoco son de mucho agrado, todos nos miraban raro...

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si...

- Gracias, Ginny

- Pero si iremos a las clases de post parto- dijo Ginny mientras terminaba su sopa

- Eso me parece más útil- contesto Harry

- Que bueno que te guste la idea por que la tenemos el próximo viernes

Harry se contuvo de contestar no salía de una y ya se metía en otra, realmente su esposa se estaba volviendo paranoica o al menos eso parecía. Además también había comenzado a organizar el Baby´s Shawer para el mes que viene y él no tenía ni idea de donde terminaría ese día, seguro que en lo de Ron¿a dónde más iría?

Los días pasaron volando y el viernes llego, Harry se encontraba sentado detrás de Ginny, por suerte su mujer había optado por ir a las clases que dictaban en San Mungo, allí había gente normal como ellos. Los acompañaban tres parejas más y esperaban a los profesores, al parecer era un matrimonio.

- Sentimos llegar tarde, es que con tantos niños en casa- la que había entrado era Jane Fawcett- Bienvenidos, soy Jane

- Soy Ted, seremos sus instructores- dijo Ted mirando a todos- ¿Harry¿Ginny?

- Sí- contesto Ginny

- Me alegra verlos aquí- sonrió Jane- Y ya que nos conocemos, porque no se presentan ustedes primero.

- Somos los Potter- comenzó Ginny sacando varias expresiones de sorpresas- Soy Ginny y el Harry...

Ginny continuo con una presentación parecida a la que había hecho en la clase muggle, luego se presentaron los Wood, Harry se alegro de ver a su antiguo capitán de Quidditch allí, también estaban los Greens y los Flours.

Jane comenzó a explicar que cuando la madre sienta un contracción lo que debería hacer el padre, si estaba presente al momento, era contar el intervalo de contracciones y que cuando eran muy seguidas la cantidad en un minuto, de esa forma se sabría cuando era el momento indicado para llamar al sanador.

Luego con ayuda de Ted comenzaron a explicar los pasos a seguir para el momento del parto, las madres debían sentarse recostadas sobres los padres con las piernas abiertas y sus manos en las rodillas mientras los padres deberían ayudarlas a respirar hondo y profundo lentamente y rítmicamente.

Luego de la clase los Potter fueron invitados a cenar a lo de los Fawcett, finalmente a Harry le estaban empezando a caerles bien, aunque Jane siguiera metiéndole locas ideas a su mujer en la cabeza.

Estaban de regreso en su hogar dispuesto a pasar la mejor noche junto a Ginny cuando un sonido conocido lo devolvió a la realidad.

- No me digas que no lo devolviste- su mujer respondió- ¿Dónde esta?

- En la cuna- respondió la pelirroja tímidamente- Es que me pareció tierno

- Al menos le hubieses sacado las pilas- dijo saliendo de la habitación

- ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto estándose en la cama

- A sacarle las pilas, al fin y al cabo es un muñeco.

* * *

**Hola!! Como han estado? Antes que nada FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER!!!! **

**Ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y perdon por la tardanza!!! **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!!!**

**Saludos!**

**Witchmaju**


	21. El Libro

Capítulo XXI: El libro

Cuando Harry volvió esa noche del trabajo encontró a su mujer dormida en el sillón con un libro en el suelo abierto de par en par, al levantarlo noto que no era un libro común y corriente, sino que era el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado hacia mucho tiempo, al abrirlo sus padres lo saludaban desde diferentes fotos, se sentó al lado de Ginny quien se despertó

- Lo encontré en una de las cajas que quedaron en el altillo- explico ésta

- No hay problema... Hacia tiempo que no lo veía- Harry no levantaba la vista del álbum- ¿Por qué quieres llamarlo James?

- No sé- respondió sinceramente Ginny- Creí que te gustaría-

- No es que no me guste- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de Ginny, dejo el álbum paso un brazo por detrás de su espalda- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas...

- Pero hay algo que no te gusta...

- Solo que creo que todo el mundo espera que mi primer hijo lleve el nombre de mi padre y el mío

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- No me gusta esa idea, nada más- la miro a los ojos- Quiero que tenga un nombre común no un nombre famoso

- Tendrá tu apellido- sonrió Ginny

- Por eso mismo, será suficiente con el apellido...

- ¿Y tienes alguno pensado?- pregunto divertida Ginny pero Harry no respondió de inmediato- Lo sabía, no has pensado ni siquiera el nombre de tu hijo

- ¡Hey!- se defendió- Claro que he pensado en eso, por algo te dije que no lo llamemos James

- Si pero no pensaste alguna otra opción- Ginny apareció un libro que le entrego a Harry- Lee algo quizás puedas elegir alguno que te guste- se levanto con mucha dificultad- Iré a la cama

- Luego de besar a su esposa Harry se preparó una taza de café pensando que el elegirle un nombre a su hijo no sería tarea tan difícil, al menos eso creía. Abrió el libro que se titulaba "El nombre de mi bebe: de la A a la Z", pensó en ponerle el primer nombre que elegiría al señalar con el dedo luego de abrir de golpe el libro. Una elección totalmente al azar que desecho enseguida pues su dedo señalo: Zebediah, que si bien significado regalo divino, jamás en su vida llamaría a un hijo suyo de tal modo. No tuvo otra opción que leerse el pequeño libro de nombres.

En la mañana siguiente sentía frío por lo que tiró de las sábanas para poder taparse bien, abrió los ojos al ver que nadie tiraba de éstas, una pequeña guerra que solía tener con su mujer últimamente. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista con los lentes puestos distinguió a Ginny parada en frente del espejo de pie, con la bata abierta y solo con su bombacha; se miraba de perfil, de frente, nuevamente de perfil con sus manos en la cadera.

- Que hermosa te ves- le dijo desde detrás

- ¿Tu crees?- lo miro desde el espejo- ¡Mira mis estrías!- se señalo unas extrañas marcas violáceas por debajo de su abdomen.-

- ¿Qué son estrías?- pregunto mientras miraba con más atención las marcas

- ¡Esto!- se señalo de nuevo- Son marcas en la piel por todo lo que ha crecido mi panza

Veamos- la abrazo por detrás sonriéndole- Ha crecido es cierto- sus manos apenas podía tocarse al rodear la panza de Ginny- Pero sigo insistiendo que te ves hermosa- apoyo su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de ella y no dejo de mirarla desde el espejo.

- Igualmente parece que en cualquier momento estallaré- se libero de su esposo- Prepararé el desayuno- trato de cerrarse la bata pero le era imposible por lo que dio un fuerte gruñido, saco su varita y la agrando hasta que le cerrara. Harry la miraba alegremente mientras su mente se debatía entre bajar, irse vestirse o dormir un ratito más, opto por eso ultimo.

Luego de terminar de recuperar el sueño perdido, disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno con su perfecta mujer, Harry se aburría llenando formularios en su oficina del Departamento de Auror, si no fuera otra la situación hubiese deseado ir en caza de algún loco mortífago suelto por allí.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio encontrándose con el libro de los nombres, no recordaba haberlo traído con él sin embargo el libro estaba ahí, lo saco y lo abrió comenzando a leer: Aarón, Abbott, Abel, Abraham, Adam, de éste último leyo _Hombre de la tierra._

- ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡Remus!- cerró de golpe el libro- Yo este...

- "El nombre de mi bebe: de la A a la Z- leyó en voz alta una vez que le arrebato el libro- Aun no han elegido un nombre

- No, a decir verdad

- Creí que lo llamarían James o Sirius- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Prefiero otro nombre- hizo una pausa- A decir verdad prefiero que todos mis hijos tengan un nombre más común, en fin hay otra forma de recordar a quienes ya no están

- En algo tienes razón- le sonrió Remus- ¿Has pensado en algo?

- Adam- Remus lo miro como si estuviera loco- Adam, que me quede en Adam justo cuando entraste, me gusta aunque el significado sea medio raro

- Adam es un bonito nombre y de esa forma podré usar James o tal vez Sirius para mi primogénito...

- Gracias¿a que venias? No creo que el nombre de mi futuro hijo haya sido el motivo

- La verdad que no- sonrió- Solo quería que supieras que sea donde esten tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti tanto como lo estoy yo-

- Lo sé- en los últimos años Remus había sido lo más cercano a un padre además de un excelente consejero y amigo, claro que no siempre le contaba todo algo que el viejo mejor amigo de su padre jamás le reprochaba.

- Ahora ponte a trabajar, recuerda que mientras estemos aquí seguiré siendo tu jefe-

- No puedo tener al menos cinco minutos de descanso

- Termina los informes luego podrás irte- Harry lo miro sorprendido- ¡Era una broma!

- Harry le arrojo un pisapapeles que fue a golpear la puerta tras la rápida huída de Remus. Sin importarle que aun tenía una enorme pila de papelería que revisar, llenar, archivar y quien sabe que más, se reclino sobre la silla y abrió el libro.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Así recibes a un amigo

Perdón Ron es que hace unos minutos... olvídalo

- No me pareces muy ocupado- se sentó en la silla frente del escritorio- Solo venía a invitarte a cenar esta noche, Hermione y yo tenemos algo que contarles

- Dime...

- No, esta vez se lo diremos juntos- Ron dirigió sus ojos hacia el libro- ¿Tu también con esto?

- ¿Lo conoces?- se asombro Harry

- Claro, es de Hermione- Ron tomo el libro y comenzó a dar vueltas las hojas- Mira

Harry se inclinó sobre el libro para leer lo que señalaba el dedo de Ron, el nombre Ethan estaba redondeado en rojo, como lo había pasado por alto, debía haberlo supuesto que su amiga le hubiese proporcionado aquel librito a su mujer (y eso que su primera opción había sido su vecina)

- Y capaz que tienen uno de mujeres- dijo Harry pensando en voz alta

- Y si... Hermione los compro en un librería muggle una vez que viajo a Londres cuando estaba de tres meses y yo le había insinuado que llamarías a nuestro hijo Regalus...

- ¿Pensabas llamar Regalus a Ethan?-

- Claro que no, pero Hermione se había puesto tan pesada que me enoje y fue un impulso.

- Igualmente jamás hubiera dejado que lo llamarás Regalus

- ¿Y que nombre le pondrías?

- Jack o mejor Oliver... prefiero que sea mi hijo Jack- sonrió Harry

- Entonces nuestro próximo hijo será Oliver- Ron le sonrío- No es un mal nombre, nos vemos esta noche

Harry se despidió de su amigo con un gesto, tomo el libró y remarcó el nombre Jack, luego se dispuso a terminar su trabajo para poder volver temprano a su casa.

Esa noche los señores Potter se trasladaron en un reluciente auto nuevo, había sido su nueva adquisición. Harry había insistido en la compra pues sería la mejor forma de moverse para Ginny, además ella ni siquiera tenía que manejar tan solo bastaba con aparentarlo, sin embargo él aprovechaba y manejaba como muggle era una nueva sensación que había encontrado bastante agradable.

- ¡Tita!- Ethan la recibió con un abrazo

- Hola, mi cielo- Ginny le acarició la cabeza- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Adentro, mama termina de cambiar a Julie y papa pone la mesa

- Ethan no saludas a tu padrino favorito-

- ¡Dino Harry!- Ethan corrió abrazarlo- ¿Me trajiste chocolates?

- Solo para después de comer- lo alzó y tomo de la mano a Ginny para conducirlos dentro de la casa de sus amigos.

- ¡Ginny¡Harry!- Hermione bajaba las escaleras con su beba en brazos.

¡Hermione!- Ginny la abrazo con los límites que su panza le otorgaba- Hola, bebe- le dio un beso a su sobrina quién emitió un extraño sonido similar a la risa- ¿Ron?

- ¡Aquí estoy!- Ron se apareció en el hall.

- ¿Qué tal amigo?- Harry le estrecho la mano luego de bajar a Ethan

- ¡Tita! Ven a ver mi escoba nueva- Ethan tiraba de la mano de Ginny

- Ya voy- Ginny sonrió- En un rato estoy con ustedes

- Ven Harry tomemos una copa de coñac- le sugirió Ron

Siguió a Ron y a Hermione hacia la sala se sentó junto a su amiga y comenzó a jugar con la pequeña. Pensar que en tan solo dos meses mas y tendría su propio bebe, su hijo, para jugar y aprender juntos, pensó en lo bonito que sería tener una niña con los ojos de Ginny; pero para eso esperaría unos años mas.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Ginny?- le pregunto Hermione

- Ahí anda preocupada por su enorme panza

- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- pregunto una Ginny con Ethan sosteniendo una escoba de juguete- No es tan grande

- Tita tu panza es enorme- Ethan expandió sus brazos

- ¡Ethan!- le espeto su padre

- ¿Qué hice?

- Déjenlo, no me molesta- dijo Ginny al ver la cara de Hermione- Es la pura verdad pero contigo cariño hablaré al llegar a casa- se sentó un uno de los sillones individuales.

- Y nos van a decir que tenían para contarnos- dijo Harry cambiando de tema

- ¿Qué cosa?- intervino Ethan mirando alternativamente a sus padres- ¿Qué les tiene que contar?

- Aún no- respondió alegre Hermione- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

- No quieras cambiar de tema- dijo Ginny- Vamos desembuchen...

- ¿Qué dices Ron?

- ¿Qué tienen que contar que no me hayan contado?- pregunto Ethan mirando a cada uno de sus padres- No será eso de que tendré un hermanito nuevo... ¿no?

- ¿Es eso verdad?-

- Si Harry, tu hijito de mi vida- ironizó Ron- ¿cómo te has enterado?

- Ya déjalo Ron- le sonrió su hermana- Ven a darme un abrazo, iría yo pero ya me ves hasta que me levante- Ginny río también.

- Ven te ayudo- Ron luego de abrazar a su hermana la ayudo a ponerse de pie- La cena esta casi lista...

- ¿Te das cuenta?- dijo Ginny abrazando a su cuñada- ¡Tendrán casi la misma edad! Me pone tan contenta que volveré a ser tía...

- Son unos travieses, Julie ni siquiera tiene un año- les dijo en broma Harry- Dime Ethan como te enteraste...

- Es un secreto- dijo el niño tratando de escaparse

- ¡Ah no!- su madre lo sujeto del brazo- Ethan Arthur Weasley dile a tu madre la verdad

- Bueno esta bien- dijo cabizbajo- Es que los tíos me regalaron unas orejas extensibles, esas ya sabes mami, que tienen forma de oreja y se essstirrannnnn- extendió sus manitas- Mamita no estas enojada conmigo ¿no?

- Ven aquí pequeño- lo abrazó y lo alzó- ¿Estas contento por tu hermanito?

- ¡Por supuesto! Tendré un cómplice para molestar a Julie- sonrío maliciosamente.

- Sos terrible- su padre le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza- Ya te he dicho que como hermano mayor...

- Deberé cuidar de mi hermanita como tu lo has hecho con la tita...

Durante la deliciosa cena, que para la sorpresa de los invitados, había preparado Ron se enteraron que el tercer hijo de los Weasley sería un niño y se llamaría Oliver, para el asombró no solo de los señores Potter sino también de la señora Weasley.

Ya de regreso a la residencia Potter, el señor Potter tenía una sorpresa para la señora Potter, pues al parecer no le había gustado nada la noticia de que él había elegido un nombre para su nuevo sobrino cuando ni siquiera tenía uno para su primogénito. Desde que su amigo Ron había anunciado el nombre de su nuevo sobrino, Ginny se había mantenido algo callada y distante, sobre todo con Harry.

- Ginny- susurró Harry mientrás abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba el mentón en su hombro izquierdo

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Ven conmigo pero cierra los ojos- dijo mientras le tapaba los ojos y la hacia caminar hacia el jardín-

- ¿a dónde vamos? Estoy cansada podríamos esperar hasta mañana...

- Es solo un minuto- le dijo un beso en la mejilla mientras la liberaba.

Al abrir los ojos Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta su jardín había desaparecido. A unos metros se extendía un gran lago oscuro, sobre las tranquilas aguas se reflejaba una gran luna llena y los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el jardín. Ginny se detuvo en árbol de hayas que estaba a orillas del lago.

- Como en...

- Si como en Hogwarts...- le sonrió Harry tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el haya. Ambos se sentaron debajo del árbol, Ginny apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry mirando hacia el cielo. Fue cuestión de instantes cuando la noche se lleno de estrellas y Ginny beso a Harry.

- Es hermoso, lástima que no podemos quedárnoslo- dijo Ginny

- Descuida es solo un hechizo ilusionador, el lago desaparecerá antes que Martha pueda asomar su nariz por la ventana

- ¿Por qué Oliver?- Harry esperaba esa respuesta.

- Es un bonito nombre... Ya elegí un nombre- dijo Harry

- Ya lo sé

- No, tontita, no lo sabes... elegí el nombre para nuestro hijo- corriendo de su rostro un mechón suelto-

- ¿Sí¿Y cual es?

- Tranquila...- le sonrió- Después de pensarlo mucho y hacerme una lista de los nombres que digamos me gustaban...

- ¿Cuáles?

- Y estaban Adam, Clark, Jack, Austin y Jake, de estos me gustaron más Jack y Adam

- ¿Y como te decidiste?

- Tire una moneda- Ginny se asombró- Mentira, decidí que nuestro primero hijo varón será Jack y el segundo varón será Adam ¿qué dices?

- Me gusta Jack, Jack Potter- le dio un beso a su mujer- Pero a nuestro segundo bebé le pondré yo misma el nombre, además puede ser niña y se llamará Chloe

- Chloe Potter es lindo...

- ¿Qué dices bebe?- pregunto colocando una mano en la panza de Ginny- ¡Se movió! Lo sentí

- Sí también yo y no te das una idea

* * *

**Primero MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza, espero les guste**

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews: gme, Kaito seishiro, aYdE mDrJgI, Luna Black21, hermioneyron, TamylaGrosa. **

**Saludos!**

**Witchmaju **

* * *


	22. Falsa Alarma

**Capitulo XXII: Falsa Alarma**

Aquella fría mañana del lunes, Harry se había tomado el día para poder acompañar a su mujer a la consulta con Megan Cold, la especialista que estaba tratando el embarazo de ella, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una pareja amiga saliendo del consultorio.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto asombrado Harry

- Hola Harry- saludo tranquila Tonks- Ginny

- ¿Cómo están?- saludo Ginny

- ¿Se lo dices vos o yo?- pregunto Tonks

- ¡Seremos padres!- dijo finalmente Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¡Felicidades!- Ginny dio un cálido abrazo a la futura mama

- Vaya Remus ya era hora- dijo Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Vamos Remus debo volver al trabajo... Adiós Harry, Ginny-

- Un momento- los freno Harry- ¿Qué será?

- Un niño- sonrió Tonks-

- Se llamará James, espero que eso no te moleste Harry

- No, claro que no- al menos eso creía, debía estar feliz por aquel hombre que la había pasado tan mal en su vida como él, pero algo dentro de él se sentía incómodo.

- Pasen de una vez- les sonrió Megan parada en el marco de su consultorio- ¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien ¿y tú?

- Todo tranquilo... con nuevos casos como verán... ¿Y su bebe?

- Aún sigue en su lugar- bromeo Harry- Ya no veo la hora de que salga

- Ya falta menos- les sonrió Megan- ¿Ginny has hablado con tu jefa?

- ¿De que tenías que hablar con Mafalda?- interrogo Harry a su esposa

- Megan prefiere que deje de trabajar...

- Es que se acerca la fecha del parto- continuo Megan- Será mejor que Ginny haga la mayor cantidad de reposo, que este más tranquila, me entiendes

- Ah... ¿Y que te dijo Mafalda?

- Arregle para trabajar solo mediodía hasta el primero de noviembre- explico Ginny

- Pero amor no oiste a Megan- Harry miro a Megan- Tienes que hacer reposo, estar tranquila... podrías dejar de trabajar, ya te lo explique, podremos vivir con mis ahorros...

- Harry te dije miles de veces que no estoy inválida, estoy embarazada- dijió algo fastidiada Ginny.

- Harry- Megan lo miró con una sonrisa- No esta mal que Ginny trabaje mediodía siempre y cuando haga tareas pasivas..

Megan hizo un par de preguntas más a Ginny de rutina, la peso, la midió mientras tomaba nota en unos pergaminos que tenia abrochados a un sujetapapeles. Le dio de beber a Ginny la poción de agua para poder ver al bebe en el ecógrafo.

- Esta muy cómodo... – dijo Megan señalando el visor donde se podían notar los ya formados piecitos y manitas del bebe, el cual estaba al parecer sentado- ¡Cuánto cabello!

- ¿Eso es normal?- se alarmo Harry

- Claro – sonrió Megan.

El viernes en la mañana Harry desayunaba mientras abría una de las tarjetas que Ginny le había ofrecido, las letras celestes iban apareciendo de a una, el mensaje estaba combinado con diferentes caricaturas de bebes jugando con osos y cubos, en las esquinas estaba decorada con globos que aparecían de arriba hacia abajo.

_- ¡Es un brujito! _Suena demasiado cursi...

- ¿Y que quisieras que ponga?- contesto molesta.

- Tal vez algo más varonil como Macho, dijo la partera- Harry tuvo que dejar de reír al notar la mirada fría de su esposa- Que tal... ¡Es un mago!

- Continúa leyendo quieres, luego le harás las modificaciones que desees- Ginny se sentó frente a él

_- Lo invitamos a participar del Baby Shower de Ginny Weasley, fecha: sábado 21 de septiembre a las 16 hs. En la Mansión Potter, calle Eternidad Nº 7- _leyo Harry en voz alta, si bien aceptaba que Ginny había hecho un hermoso trabajo con el decorativo, no podía negar que la redacción sonaba demasiado cursi, sin embargo el Baby´s Shower no era más que una fiesta para mujeres así que no estaba tan mal.

- ¿Y?

- Me gusta- le sonrió

- Perfecto, esta tarde las enviaré por Hedwing¿sabes que vas a hacer el sábado?

- Supongo que iré a lo de Ron, tendré que ayudarlo con mis sobrino y con los niños de Ted- se levanto, se cubrió con su capa, beso a su esposa y se fue al trabajo.

Una vez perdió de vista a su esposo Ginny tomo su varita e hizo un hechizo multiplicador y así obtener la cantidad necesaria para sus invitadas, que a decir verdad no eran mucho, solo sus cuñadas y algunas amigas; además de las amigas de Jane pero eso era trabajo de su vecina. Llamo a Hedwing para mandar las cartas, la lechuza estaba más que encantada de hacer las entregas, luego se ducho para ir a comprar algunas cosas para las fiesta del sábado.

Cuando el señor Potter volvió a su hogar encontró a su bella mujer descansado en el dormitorio, tras ponerse ropa más cómoda bajo a la cocina a ver que podía comer. En dos horas más se encontraba durmiendo al lado de su esposa.

- ¡Aay!-

- ¿Qué paso?- Harry se despertó con un sobresalto cuando Ginny lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡El bebe!- dijo Ginny agarrandose la panza- ¡Me duele Harry!

- No te muevas... Iré a llamar a Megan- a pesar que eran las cinco de la mañana al padre no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea- Tranquila mi amor... respira... eso..

- ¡No¡No te vayas!- Ginny lo sujeto por el brazo cuando Harry intento levantarse.

- Tranquila Ginny... iré por ayuda... ya vuelvo no te preocupes- Harry la beso en la frente.

Tomo su capa que estaba en el suelo y corrió escaleras abajo con la varita encendida y en alto, arrojo cenizas de polvo flu a la chimenea, apareciendo unas llamas verdes esmeralda, se arrodillo e introdujo su cabeza en el fuego.

- ¡Al número siete de Queens Placet!- gritó, sintió que su cabeza giraba por un tubo, vio pasar otras solitarias chimeneas, hasta que dio con el ya habitual living de la casa de Megan- ¡Megan¡Megan!

- La señorita Megan esta durmiendo, señor- respondió un elfina domestica vestido verde flúo y unos pantaloncitos, llevaba un sombrero de dormir- A menos que sea una emergencia en relación con sus pacientes no debo despertarla

- Podría llamarla por favor... ¡Es una emergencia!- se desesperó

- Entonces si es una emergencia... Aguarde aquí señor, por favor- la elfina desapareció.

- No, si me iré a fumar pipa- dijo de manera irónica y preguntándose por que demonios la elfina no se apuraba.

- ¡Ah! Harry eres tú- Megan apareció con su bata de un color verde chillón y unas divertidas pantuflas en forma de perro- ¿Le pasa algo a Ginny?

- Si... el bebe... dice que le duele no se que le pasa- dijo muy rápidamente Harry

- Tranquilo Harry, muévete iré allí- Harry se corrió- Penny rápido mi maletín

Harry aguardo la llegada de Megan y su elfina que llevaba sobre la cabeza un gran maletín negro.

- ¡Harry¿Eres tú?- era Ginny desde el dormitorio- ¡Hay!- Ginny se doblo del dolor.

- ¡Rápido!- dijo Megan

Los tres subieron las escaleras y entraron al dormitorio. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny, quien no dejaba de llorar y abrazar su panza.

- Tranquila mi amor- Harry acariciaba la cabeza de Ginny.

- Harry, si me permites- Megan se acerco a Ginny con un estetoscopio en la mano- Por favor..

- Sí, sí... – dijo algo avergonzado.

- Tranquila Ginny- Megan le esculto tanto el pecho como la panza- Todo en orden... Seguramente el bebe se movió para acomodarse y te habrá producido alguna contracción...

- ¿Es normal eso?- pregunto Harry nervioso

- Si... cada día se acerca más la fecha del parto y el bebe se esta acomodando para nacer- sonrió Megan- Te dejare esta poción para movimientos prematuros- Megan saco una botellita con un líquido violeta- Toma dos gotas mezcladas con jugo si te vuelve a pasar y también alguna ahora para poder dormir... Bien eso es todo

- Gracias Megan- agradeció Harry- Y disculpa la molestia

- No es molestia Harry, saben que pueden llamarme en cualquier momento- respondió la bruja con una cálida sonrisa- Y Ginny es importante que hagas reposo... Adiós

- Lo haré Megan... Adiós

Harry acompaño a Megan y la elfina hasta la chimenea, luego subió al dormitorio llevando una copa de jugo de uva, encontró a Ginny estaba parada frente la ventana mirando la noche

- ¿Qué haces de pie?- Harry dejo la copa sobre la mesa de luz.

- Solo quería ver la luna- se excuso Ginny- Y además mañana es el Baby Shower, no quiero suspenderlo...

- No, no lo haremos- había preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja cuando el morocho la miro, entendía muy bien lo que significaba el Baby Shower para ella, hacía tiempo que lo venía planeado y organizando, nada debía salir mal - No te preocupes, tendrás tu fiesta y yo estaré aquí por si pasa algo...

- ¿En serio?- Harry asintió con la cabeza- ¡Gracias! Te amo- Ginny se arrojo en sus brazos.

- Ahora a la cama, no hagas que me arrepienta- le dio de beber el jugo, la ayudo a recostarse, abrazándola y acurrucándola se quedaron dormidos.

La señora Potter dormía cuando el señor Potter despertó, quizás era mejor dejarla descansar para que recobrara fuerzas para esa tarde; decidió el mimo hacer el desayuno los años con los Dursley tenían sus resultados. Preparo tostadas con manteca, tocino y una taza enorme de chocolate caliente; la subió hasta el dormitorio y la señora Potter ya estaba de pie y vestida.

- ¿Qué haces así?- pregunto enojado

- Debo limpiar y ordenar la casa- se volvió para mirarse al espejo- Merlín me veo terrible...

Harry suspiró, era imposible que se su mujer se viera horrible, estaba radiante desde que se había enterado del embarazo, dejo la bandeja flotando en el aire y se acerco a la pelirroja para conducirla a la cama nuevamente.

- Vamos a la cama- Ginny lo miro incrédula- No te preocupes, limpiaré y ordenaré la casa- comenzó a desvestirla- Las tareas del hogar no serán tanto de mi agrado pero no las hago nada mal...

- Pero...

- Shh sin pero- la ayudo a meterse en la cama- Yo me ocuparé, tu tan solo preocupa de cuidar al pequeño Potter, ahora vamos a desayunar y luego descansarás veras que todo saldrá bien...

- Esta bien... ¿me darás de comer?

Harry le dio de comer una tostada, una vez que termino de desayunar, se llevo la bandeja y dejo a su mujer descansar, mientras el limpiaba y preparaba todo para la tarde.

Estaba limpiando la cocina cuando sonó el timbre, era Jane su vecina, quien se había ofrecido a darle una mano, pero él se rehusó no podía permitir que Jane hiciera algún esfuerzo así que tan solo la hizo prometerle que iría después de comer para adornar el patio. Al rato apareció Molly estaba preocupada por Ginny, se quedo para ayudar a terminar de limpiar y a cocinar.

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar y ordenar, Harry le escribió una carta a Ron para explicarle el porque dejaba en sus manos, en las de Ted y en la de los gemelos el cuidado de los niños, cosa que hizo que tuviera a sus dos mejores amigos en minutos en la sala de su casa con sus dos sobrinos.

- ¿dónde esta Ginny?- pregunto Ron, realmente estaba preocupado- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Tranquilo, amigo, ya esta bien, esta arriba con tu madre- dijo Harry entrando a la sala- Hola Hermione, Ethan...

- Dino- Ethan corrió a abrazarlo- Papa dice que no podemos quedarnos... pero ¿podemos?

- Hijo, la tía Ginny no se siente bien, así que volverás a casa con tu padre y hermana- le dijo su madre

- Pero yo quiero ver a mi hermana- protesto Ron

- Aquí estoy hermanito- contesto Ginny que bajaba las escaleras acompañada de su madre- Estoy bien, nada de que preocuparse solo unas contracciones...

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

- Si Hermione-

- Deberías estar en la cama- la regaño Harry

- Yo le dije lo mismo- corroboró Molly- Pero tú sabés lo cabeza dura que es mi niña...

- Amor, solo me levante por el barullo y porque tengo hambre...

- Tengo todo listo- contesto Molly- Mientrás Harry les escribía yo me ocupe de cocinar algo para almorzar y por supuesto que hay comida para todos

- ¡Sí, que sí!- sonrió el niño corriendo a la cocina.

Durante el almuerzo que no fue más que carne al horno con papas, tarta de calabza y sopa de cebollas, Harry y Ginny le pidieron a Hermione y Ron que fueran los padrinos de su primer hijo a lo que por supuesto no pudieron negarse.

Al terminar Ron y sus hijos volvieron a su casa, mientras que Hermione, Molly y Jane, que había llegado para la sobremesa y el café, comenzaban a organizar el patio; Harry por su parte llevo a Ginny a recostarse un rato.

Cuando Ginny llego al patio este estaba casi decorado, un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos pequeña Fawcet y pequeño Potter" brilla con letras rosas y celestes respectivamente, un gran número de globos celestes y rosas flotaban a unos cuantos metros, las guirnaldas iban de un árbol a otro girando y mientras lo hacían desprendía una lluvia de papelitos a cortos intervalos. A la derecha del patio había una gran mesa rectangular de dos colores, rosa y celeste, para los regalos, a la izquierda había otra gran mesa con bocadillos, aperitivos y gaseosas, unas siete mesas redondas estaban acomodadas en semicírculo para las invitadas y para las anfitrionas.

- ¡Me encanta!- dijo Ginny con alegría- ¡Es hermoso¡Gracias chicas!

- ¿Y yo que?- reprocho Harry saliendo desde la cocina- Yo también aporte mi granito de arena.

- No te enojes- Ginny se volvió para abrazarlo- Luego te recompensaré- le susurro- En serio chicas gracias

- No es nada Ginn, me alegra que te guste- le sonrió Hermione

- La verdad que hicimos un gran trabajo- dijo Jane- Bueno será mejor que vaya arreglarme antes que empiecen a llegar las chicas.

Jane se retiro acompañada de Hermione, Molly fue a terminar de cocinar unas galletas, Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el banco debajo del haya, él no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que estaba su mujer con el vestido azul que le había regalado por su cumpleaños y ella no podía dejar de sonreír, todo saldría bien.

Las invitadas no tardaron en llegar, Hermione se ocupo de sentar a cada una en su correspondiente mesa hasta que llego Molly y la mando a sentarse, mientras Harry se ocupaba de servir algunos bocadillos y las bebidas, Ginny y Jane simplemente saludaban y recibían los regalos y las felicitaciones.

Hermione se había encargado de la organización de los juegos. El primero fue el de adivinar el tamaño de la barriga de las futuras mamás, las invitadas debía intuir con un rollo de papel higienico la medida de la panza, la que más cerca estuvo fue Molly que recibió un pequeño obsequio además de la oportunidad de aconsejar a las madres por cada cuatro cuadrados de papel, la que no desaprovecho; luego jugaron a una competencia de comida de bebe donde las jugadoras debían adivinar la "comida" la ganadora fue Luna, por último jugaron a una especie de bingo pues se repartieron fichas con palabras desordenadas que tanto las madres como las invitadas debían adivinar, gano Jane que con tantos niños ya sabía bastante.

La fiesta no duro mucho más que dos horas Harry y Ginny estaban solos en el patio, Harry había insistido para que sus amigas se fueran a descansar mientras él con un movimiento de su varita se encargaba de limpiar el patio. Miró a Ginny estaba sentada bajo la luz de la luna se veía radiante, así que no dudo en tomar la cámara y sacarle una foto.

- ¿Cómo la has pasado?- le pregunto a Ginny al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado

- De maravilla, me divertí mucho- sonrió mirándolo

- ¿Cómo se porto el pequeño Potter?-

- Bastante bien, espero que no ocasione más problemas, el lunes debo ir a trabajar y

- Nada de eso- la corto Harry- No me mires así, tienes que descansar, ya le avise a Mafalda y a tu madre

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta mañana, tu madre vendrá a cuidarte mientras yo no éste, ahora entremos que esta haciendo frío- El morocho se llevo a descansar a su mujer.

Harry había esperado alguna peleíta con Ginny pero al parecer ella también reconocía que debía cuidar al bebé, así que se quedo tranquilo ante la respuesta en silencio de la pelirroja. Se dejo perderse en sus pensamientos, en tan solo un mes y medio y serían padres, una gran responsabilidad que deberían afrontar una vida nueva la que habían creado juntos producto del gran amor que se tenían. Un amor que supo afrontar los peores momentos de sus vidas, las fuertes discusiones, un amor que salió a flote gracias al granito de arena que había puesto cada uno de ellos. Un amor que de ser dos pasaría a ser tres en tan solo unas semanas mas.

* * *

**Witchmaju**


	23. Adam Potter

**Capítulo XXIII: Adam Potter  
**

Aunque su madre le había advertido que esa noche era luna llena y que quizás tal vez diera a luz ese noche Ginny no quiso hacer caso a supersticiones. Aprovechando que su madre no iría esa mañana se la paso la mañana limpiando, la casa para matar el aburrimiento de no ir al trabajo, y horneando galletitas pues esa tarde irían Hermione y sus hijos de visita, además Julie estaba dando sus primeros pasos ahora que ya tenía un año.

- ¡Hermione!- se alegro Ginny al ver a su cuñada y amiga

- Hola Ginny

- ¡Hola Tita!- Ethan la abrazo de costado, pues abrazarla de frente ya era algo incomodo por la gran panza- Mira lo que le enseñe a Julie... Di "Tita Ginny" Julie

- Ta-Gi- dijo Julie quien sujetaba de la mano a su madre y dio unos pacitos entrando a la casa

- ¡Que divina!- sonrió Ginny- ¡Es preciosa! Pasen, vamos a living... ¿Cómo llegaron?- pregunto Ginny sentándose con cuidado en la mecedora

- Con un traslador es la manera más segura de moverme con los chicos... ¿Cómo va todo?

- Excelente... El bebe ya esta acomodado en cualquier momento ya nace- Ginny acaricio su panza- ¿Y tu bebe?

- Serán dos bebes

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, Tita tendremos dos hermanos- informa Ethan quien jugaba con un osito y su hermana sentados sobre la alfombra delante del sillón.

- ¡Te felicito amiga!

- Gracias...

- ¿Y Ron?

- Tenía un partido amistoso para recaudar fondos para una asociación de enfermos de viruela de Dragón...

- No creí que existiera algo así- Ginny se puso de pie

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hermione

- A preparar algo de té y servir algunas galletas que prepare...- Ginny ya estaba de pie

- Siéntate, yo iré... – Hermione también se puso de pie.

- ¡HAYYYYYYY!- Ginny se doblo sujetándose la panza, sintió que un liquido caliente corría entre sus piernas y miro aterrada a Hermione

- Tranquila Ginny... este... solo has roto bolsa- Hermione la ayudo a enderezarse- Vamos al auto... ¡Ethan toma a tu hermana y sube al auto del padrino! - Ethan hizo caso a su madre, tomo de la mano a su pequeña hermana y se la llevo hacia el auto

- ¡Hermione!- imploro Ginny sujetándola por el cuello de la túnica- ¡Trae a Harry¡Por favor!

- Ginny ya es tarde... debo llevarte al hospital... no podemos perder un minuto más

- Pero... ¡Hayyyyyy!- Ginny lloraba del dolor- Llámalo... ¡Me duele mucho Hermione!- Grito Ginny mientras Hermione la ayudaba a caminar para salir hacia el auto- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

- Tranquila Ginny... respira... así- Hermione respiro hondo- Vamos, uno, dos, tres soplas...

- No estaré tranquila hasta que vea a Harry- lloró Ginny mientrás Hermione la ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento trasero, Ginny trataba de controlar su respiración- ¡Hermione el bolso¡El bolso!

- Tranquiela, Accio bolso de Ginny- apunto Hermione a la planta de arriba, de una las ventanas salio el bolso del bebe, lo puso en el asiento del acompañante y ella se sentó a la derecha.- ¿Y mi bolso? Accio bolso mío- su bolso salió de la casa Hermione lo abrió, saco una botella con un extraño líquido violeta y el vaso en forma de dragón de Ethan- Aguamenti- El vaso se lleno de agua, vertió algunas gotas del líquido violeta- Toma esto Ginny calmará un poco las contracciones...

- Gracias- Ginny tomo el vaso y lo bebió- ¿Y ahora que hago?

- Apreta... – Hermione miró el tablero pensativa, luego con la punta de su varita toco el volante- ¿En marcha?- el auto se encendió y se puso en marcha. Hermione se giro para ver a Ginny y a sus hijos, Julie estaba sentada del lado de la puerta jugando con su osito Teddy, mientras que Ethan estaba arrodillado en el asiento trasero y le secaba el sudor a Ginny de la frente, tomo en brazos a su hija, saco su varita e hizo aparecer una sillita para bebés, la sentó para su seguridad. Inmediatamente recordo algo importante.

- ¡Un momento!- toco el volante con su varita haciendo que el auto frenara de golpe

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada Ginny mientrás evitaba con sus brazos estirados golpearse contra el asiento delantero.

- Debemos avisarle a Harry y a Ron...Le enviare mi patronus- bajo la ventanilla y con su varita invoco su patronus, una ráfaga plateada salió de la punta de su varita- Ahora si- Hermione volvió a pulsar el botón verde, retomando la marcha. El vehículo comenzó a circular a muy alta velocidad y al parecer conocía a donde debía ir.- ¿Cómo estas Ginny?

- Bien... – suspiro- Bien...

- Tranquila no falta mucho... – Al menos fue lo que leía Hermione en el tablero del coche, decía "Tiempo restante al hospital"- No puedo creer que hayan aceptado este coche en el ministerio

- Ya te lo dije ¡Ahhhhhh!- Hermione miró a Ginny- Estoy bien...

Al entrar al centro de Londres varios coches parecían apartarse como por arte de magia, al llegar a algún semáforo en rojo éste por alguna extraña razón se volvía verde. Los muggles por su parte parecían no notar nada. El auto patino bastante fuerte al doblar hacia la calle donde estaba el Hospital San Mungo, parados al lado de un buzón rojo estaban Ron vestido con sus ropas de Quidditch y un muy nervioso Harry, tenía los ojos como perdidos y estaba pálido como el papel. Al detenerse el auto este se acerco tambaleándose y ayudo a bajar del auto a Ginny, mientras Ron tomaba el bolso de Ginny y alzaba a Ethan.

- ¿Co... como... estas..?- dijo Harry sin saber bien que decir

- Estas aquí- se alivió Ginny- Ahora ya estoy tranquila sonrió pero enseguida sintió una fuerte contracción- ¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyy!!!!

- ¡Hermione has algo!- le ordenó Harry

Hermione se acerco a la vidriera- Soy la sanadora Hermione Granger traigo a una paciente en trabajo de parto. Inmediatamente de la vidriera salieron Megan Cold acompañada de dos sanadores y otro con una silla de ruedas, todos vestían mamelucos celestes, cofias y barbijos.

- ¡Rápido ayúdenme a sentarla!- ordeno uno de los sanadores apartando a Harry, el otro sanador acerco la silla y con ayuda de Megan dejaron a Ginny sentada en la silla para llevarsela a través del vidrio sin decir más nada.

Harr no lo dudo siguió al grupo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¡Harry no me dejes!- suplico Ginny buscando en el aire la tranquilidad de la mano de Harry.

- Aquí estoy cariño- Harry se hizo lugar entre los sanadores para tomar la mano de Ginny- Todo estará bien- beso la mano de Ginny y la sujeto con fuerza

Dentro del hospital pasaraon a Ginny a una camilla donde habia dos jóvenes sanadores, atravesaron rápidamente la sala de recepción, Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos y lo que vió fue una mezcla de cabezas rojizas alternadas con rubias cabelleras y una castaña, toda la familia Weasle ya estaba allí, pero no era el momento de preguntar como se habían enterado.

- Tranquilo amigo... esperaremos aquí- le grito a Ron que lo siguió con Hermione hasta la sala de parto.

- Todo saldrá bien, Harry- dijo Hermione antes que las puertas de la sala de parto número siete se cerrará.

La sala estaba llena de extraños aparatos, había una cuna de hospital, una pileta donde algunos sanadores fueron a lavarse las manos, en el centro había una camilla reclinada en forma de reposera, la sala estaba iluminada con una gran lámpara que flotaba en el techo.

- ¿Usted es el padre?- le pregunto una sanadora de la cual solo podía verle los ojos

- Claro- respondió dándole una mirada de asombro

- Debe ponerse esto- le puso en la mano libre un mameluco celeste y un barbijo.

- Y también recuerde que la prioridad son la vida de su bebe y su mujer... no nos ocuparemos de usted si llega a pasarle algo...- Harry la miro incrédulo-

- Tranquilo Harry...- Megan le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Todo saldrá bien, la prioridad son el bebe y la madre, no te preocupes- aunque estas últimas palabras no lo confortaron en nada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Harrryyyy!!!!!!- llamo Ginny

- ¡Aquí estoy!- Harry volvió junto a Ginny, quien lo agarro del cuello

- ¡Diles que me den algo!- le espeto- ¡Ya no lo aguanto!

- Tranquila Ginny... – Megan estaba a su lado- Ella es Yach la partera... Me dijo Hermione que te dio la posion para controlar las contracciones, ya se te tendrian que haber pasado, pero si quieres podemos darte más...

- ¡Si!- respondió sin dudarlo Ginny, enseguida Yach le ayudo a beber la posion.

- Aún falta... pronto terminará, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien... - le dijo Yach

- ¿Cómo se llamará?- les pregunto uno de los sanadores

- Adam James Potter- Al decir esto el sanador se quedo con la boca abierta, pues nadie se había fijado bien en Harry, ya que como bien había dicho Luisa Ginny y el bebe eran la prioridad. El primerizo padre tardo unos segundos en notar su equivocación, tal vez habían sido los nervios del inminente parto o tan solo un impulso dentro de su ser; no pudo diferenciar ningún así que se abstuvo de retractarse, las cosas por algo sucedían.

- Oíste bien Mark- explico Megan- Mark es el neonatólogo...

- ¡Este parto será el broche de oro de mi curriculum!- dijo Mark exaltado.

- Todo saldrá bien amor- le susurró Harry a Ginny, la beso en la frente-

- ¿Lista Ginny?- pregunto ya sentada frente a los pies de Ginn- Veamos como venimos- Examino a Ginny y luego dijo- Tan solo unos centímetros más.

Yach le sujeto el largo cabello a Ginny con una vincha luego le tomo la mano y la ayudo a ponerse más cómoda para dar a luz. Megan volvía a examinar a la futura maa, Harry pudo ver que alzaba la cabeza con una mano en la panzota de su mujer.

- ¡Ya viene!- sonrió- Escucha Ginny necesito que pujes...- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza- Uno, dos, tres... ¡PUJA!- le dijo Megan

Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Ginny en ese primer momento de dolor y sufrimiento, contrar todos sus músculos y pujar le hacían sentir horrible, pero luego se relagaba cuando sentía que su bebé, una nueva vida, estaba saliendo de ella, todo en tan solo cuestión de segundos que para era ella fueron una eternidad.

- Vamos querida- sintió que le decía Harry, a la vez que le apretaba su mano y apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella. La presencía de su esposo le daba más fuerzas.

- ¡Una vez más¡Puja!

- ¡Aggggggghhhh!- Ginny hizo fuerza, sintio como su niño comenzaba a salir al mundo a través de ella, ahora más que nada el dolor comenzaba a quedar atrás como un momento que jamás hubiese vivido.

- ¡Muy bien Ginny! Ya tengo su cabeza- Harry al oir esto, se paro para poderverlo, realmente ya estaba impaciente, mientrás Ginny tambien se inclinaba para poder ver como terminaba de nacer su bebe- ¡Es un excelente niño!- Megan lo tomo con ambas manos, lo envolvió en una manta y se lo dió a Ginny.

La primeriza madre lo arropo entre sus manos, con lágrimas de felicidad, era tan hermoso por más mojado y sucio que estuviese, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda que también habían contribuído a dar vida.

- ¡Te amo Ginny!- Harry beso a Ginny, luego miró a su bebé quien había comenzado a llorar. Mark se acercó a ellos para poder llevarse al bebé, a lo que la madre tendió a rodearlocon más fuerza.

- Solo tenemos que cortar el cordón, luego lo llevaré para terminar de limpiarlo y cambiarlo- les sonrió acostumbrado a lo posecivas que solían ser las madres con sus pequeños- ¿Quiere cortar el cordón?- le pregunto Mark a Harry con una tijera en las manos

Harry tímidamente las tomo, corto el cordón umbilical, Mark hizo un nudo lo abrocho, lo envolvió y se lo llevo, Harry volvió a besar a su pelirroja favorita; mientrás ella terminba de dar a luz, es decir expulsaba la plancenta.

Mark volvío con el bebe y se lo dió en brazos al padre, Harry se quedo unos segundos mirando a su hijo, quien ya no lloraba, eran tan pequeño tenía una espesa cabellera negra y lo miraba con unos ojos grises, hizo una extraña mueca que Harry entendió como una prematura sonrisa. Lo acuno con temor, era tan pequeñito que temía que se le cayese, pero igualmente allí estaba él, su padre el padre de Adam James Potter estaría siempre para protegerlo y cuidarlo.

- Hola Adam... soy tu papa- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, luego se giro y sonrió a los ojos marrones pero agotados y llenos de felicidad que lo miraban desde la camilla- Esta hermosa mujer es tu mama

- Soy mami- dijo Ginny mientrás se inclinaba para poder tomar en brazos al pequeño y poder contarle los dedos de manos y pies con tranquilidad.- Te amo, Harry

- Te amo Ginny...-Ninguno de los dos padres podía evitar mostrar sus emociones, ambos lloraban abrazados a su primogénito.

Una vez que Ginny paso a una habitación privada tomo su cámara para retratarlos, a su mujer y a su hijito era una imagen muy tierna que le llenaba el corazón y el alma el ver como su pelirroja amamantaba a su pequeño. No termino de sacar la foto, que toda la familia Weasley entro en la habitación, todos cargados con flores y peluches, lo más pequeños de la familia miraban con asombró y curiosidad al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Harry terminó siendo apartado de al lado de su mujer, pués todos querían darle un vistazo a su mujer, la mare su hijo, y a su hijo; al parecer él, el que había sido llamado El Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, y quién sabe que otros apodos más, pronto sería llamado "Padre", una sonrisa se le iluminó al imaginarse no solo ese momento sino también cuando llegará el día en que Adam llamará "Mama" a Ginny pues ella se lo mercía tanto como él.

Fin

* * *

**Ha llegado el final, y lo he publicado, me siento tan feliz y realizada, espero lo hayan disfrutado, les pido mil disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar demsiado en algunas ocasiones, pero han tenido su recompensa.**

**No se que más decir, solo agradecerles mucho a todos mis fieles lectores, que bien saben quienes son, espero su opinión más que nunca )**

**Si bien este es el capítulo final, he pensado en un epílogo, que quizás tan solo sea el comienzo de una nueva historia, aún no lo sé, estoy trabajando en eso. No con el tiempo que quisiera, pero quizás en vacaciones allá algo nuevo.**

**Gracias Totales!!!**

**-Witchmaju- **


End file.
